Penicillin
by TheGoodLife
Summary: Draco is lost to the world (no, not dead, but he might as well be). Harry needs to tell him something, but when he does, he figures he's way too late. Or is he? COMPLETE
1. Comatose

So Malfoy was in the hospital. He was in a very deep coma.   
  
'Fanbloodytastic.' Harry muttered as he dressed himself for the day. He had planned on going into London to do some light shopping, but had received the message from Blaise Zambini early that morning.   
  
Harry shouldn't have cared. He kept telling himself that he didn't, but then why was he getting dressed and Apparating to St. Mungo's?   
  
--Because it's the right thing to do.-- his conscience told him. :But if he's in a coma, : he thought, :he wouldn't know whether or not I showed up.:  
  
But it didn't matter what he told himself now, because he was standing in the St. Mungo's lobby, talking with the secretary medi-witch on which floor he would find a certain Mister Draco Malfoy. He thanked the medi-witch and walked up the stairs until he came to the room. He looked in the little window on the door and saw a more pallid than usual Malfoy laying under standard hospital sheets, his head resting on a standard hospital bed, his face completely emotionless. Harry paused, wondering if he should go in, because really; what was the point?  
  
But his feet carried him through the door, needlessly shutting the door quietly, then pulling a chair next to the bed. He sat down and placed his hands, clasped, in front of him on the mattress, and looked straight into Malfoy's closed eyes.  
  
'Malfoy...' He began, swallowing, 'I wanted to come and thank you for what you did for me. It doesn't make any sense that you are hurt because you tried to save me and yet I am here, completely unscathed, save for this new stupid mark on my wrist.' He looked down at the snake that would forever be burned into his flesh, a wound that was the aftermath of his last mortal battle with that stupid prick who took everyone Harry loved away. He rubbed it a bit, then continued. 'I don't really know what to say, because you obviously can't and never will hear what I really want to tell you.' He stopped here for a bit, just taking in the look of Malfoy laying there.  
  
He could tell from Malfoy's face that he was very thin, his cheekbones sunken in and the area around his eyes that faint tinge of blue only brought on by hopelessness and sleep deprivation. :well, he's going to be getting a LOT of sleep now.: Harry thought humorlessly, continuing on with his analysis. Malfoy's hair had grown out to be shoulder-length, and, against his own will, Harry's fingers pushed some of it out of Malfoy's face, allowing him a better view of the blond man's facial features. His lips were thin, but not too thin, and still rosy despite his comatose state. His nose, often a feature overlooked by humans as beautiful, was just that in Harry's eyes. It wasn't too prominent, not too small, or pointed, or bulbous. Perfection. Harry's fingers trailed over Malfoy's slightly parted lips, and one of his fingers dragged slightly on the bottom lip, leaving a trace of Malfoy's saliva on the tip. Harry blinked a few times, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. :What am I going to do?:   
  
He decided that speaking was his best bet again. Replacing his glasses once more, Harry found Malfoy's hand and held it.  
  
' Malfoy, I-I feel so terribly stupid for doing this. I mean, I almost didn't come because of the fact that no matter what I did, you'd never hear it or see it or remember any of it. But I came anyway, and I'm going to do something I've only dreamed about doing.  
  
'A long time ago I swore that I'd never fall in love, because everyone I loved has been taken away. Hermione, Ron and Ron's family, my parents, Sirius... and so I told myself that if my heart only belonged to me, I would never have to feel that pain that you only read about, the one where all you want to do is die, because there is nothing left in life without the people you love. That's how I felt until now. I-I-' He broke off, his eyes brimming with tears. He swallowed and allowed the tears to fall. 'I've given my heart away and it's to someone who will never know it. Malfoy... I am in love with you. I watched you dash in front of me and take the brunt of Voldemort's attack, so I could continue and fight until the very last minute. You didn't just save me. You saved everyone in the Wizarding world. And the Muggle world, as much as you may hate to admit that bit.' Harry added the last bit with an anguished chuckle. He took a deep breath, then another, before licking his lips and continuing. 'Everyone thought you were always on Voldemort's side, and you stood next to him as he stalked towards me, and- and then you shocked everyone. Why did you do it? I don't understand it, really, because I sincerely doubt your feelings towards me are anything but tolerance. I know I'm a stupid sod who is and always will impede your way. But I love that about you. You don't care that I saved the fucking world twice. You don't care.  
  
'Even if you hate me, at least you are genuine about it and don't hide behind a mask just to please others. Your opinion is always on the tip of your tongue, and you share it with anyone that passes by. ' Harry sniffed and more tears began to fall as he squeezed the hand that was laying in his own, contrasting against his skin in a pearlescent beauty. He sat there for a significant amount of time, rubbing his thumb over Malfoy's knuckles, pleading for the muscles in the pale hand to tighten around his own, just one little show that Malfoy had heard a word that he'd said. But after three hours he wiped his still-streaming eyes and let the pale hand go, standing up and stretching. He turned to see Lupin standing in the doorway, smiling a faint smile.  
  
'Hi, Moony.' Harry said, returning the smile. He walked out the door and home, not knowing that the blond man in the bed had heard every word.  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N: So... what do you think? Do you think it should stay a one-shot, or become chaptered? Tell me, tell me!  
  
This was inspired by the fact that my boyfriend is in the hospital, about to have surgery tomorrow (monday, oct. 13) on his lung, and I'm just really worried about him... ugh!  
  
So tell me what you thought! 


	2. Not So Comatose

Draco Malfoy knew he was being unfair. He should have told every person who had come to visit him (quite a few) that he wasn't in a coma. But it was so FUN! And, being Draco, he didn't really care how people would feel when it finally came out that he really was hearing every word (mostly sickening endearments and professions of love) that they were tenderly murmuring, thinking he was never going to hear/remember it.  
  
Well, he took that back. He had paid close attention to what Potter had rambled. He recounted in his mind how, when Potter had taken his hand, all of his nerve endings seemed to go into overdrive. He felt the calloused fingers, felt the hot breath float onto his face in light waves, smelling slightly still of mint from brushing his teeth. He wanted to open his eyes and staring fleetingly into those shiny green eyes that sometimes ghosted into his normal dreams-and sometimes the more adult ones as well-, then close his eyes and just enjoy the soft caresses.  
  
But, of course, the moment he opened his eyes, Potter would probably wrench away and never return.  
  
That was why he HAD to continue the charade of his comatose state. He knew he was conning Potter, and that unnerved him, but he couldn't just turn his back on the one man that, in truth,was what kept him living. Sure, he despised the raven-haired boy for all the same reasons he had when they were children, but he couldn't deny that his heart was holding a special place for Potter. And Potter only.  
  
Draco turned on his side, contemplating part of what Potter had said.   
  
*A long time ago I swore that I'd never fall in love, because everyone I loved has been taken away.*   
  
Draco knew exactly what he had meant. Draco hadn't given his heart away to anyone since his father and mother left him so they could be wholly devoted to the Dark Lord and his biddings. That was in 2nd year. Everyone thought that the 'happy Malfoy family' had never separated until it came out in 6th year that Draco had been living at Malfoy Manor all by himself. He had broken down then, becoming even more venomous than before. He had turned inside himself, and yet lashed out at anything that barely resembled a jab at him or his character. He hardened, and his heart seemingly hid itself away forever. Until Potter was about to be murdered. Then it came out in full bursting bloom, telling him that if he didn't run in front of Potter and save him, Draco would regret it for the rest of his life, because, God Damnit, Potter had inadvertently captured his heart and everything that came with it. He had, apparently, done the exact same to Potter's heart. If what he had said the previous day held anything. Draco chose to believe that he had.   
  
Draco's mind switched back to the feeling of Potter's fingers trailing along his lips. Draco had longed to take them into his mouth, swirl his tongue around them, then pull Potter into an endearing yet erotic kiss, their tongues massaging each other. As Draco's hands moved in the way he wanted Potter's to, he heard a soft knock on his door.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy... it's time for your spongebath!' That GODDAMN medi-witch had interrupted his lovely thoughts once again! He sat up and winced as he wiped his slightly wet hand on his trousers. He reached for his wand on the side table and shook his head wildly, tossing soft blond locks around.  
  
'Uh-uh. Keep your hands to yourself, woman!' He said, his eyes wide with fear. This particular medi-witch was old and had quite scaly hands... Draco shuddered at the thought. The medi-witch, slightly dim in her old age, frowned.  
  
'Would you like me to get Medi-wizard Lancer to do it instead? I quite understand if you'd rather a male bathe you... is that what you'd prefer, darling?' She simpered, smiling broadly. Draco nodded. Lancer was a very nice-looking caretaker, with broad shoulders and nice, soft hands... The old crone came back in a few minutes later, leading Lancer along, who smiled as he saw Draco leaning on the pillows.  
  
'Ah... Malfoy... time for your spongebath!'  
  
Thank Merlin those few extra minutes had given him time to think about plenty of things that made his little problem between his legs disappear.  
  
'Hullo, Lancer.' Draco said as the old witch shut the door. 'Thanks for saving me.' Lancer smiled and Draco allowed the wizard to bathe him slowly. Too bad Potter wasn't the one dragging a warm sponge over his exposed back.   
  
Hmm...  
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: Hey! What did you think? Was Draco weird enough? And the whole Lancer thing isn't going anywhere, just thought Draco deserved a little better treatment than the old witch... also gave way to him fantasizing about Harry some more. Anyway... tell me what you thought!  
  
BTW: if you care, my boyfriend should be in the beginning processes of his surgery as I type this (4.14 pm cst). I'm so... ugh right now! So review and make me happy!  
  
Thanks to 'elz!' for reviewing! You were the first (and currently ONLY) reviewer. But I'll continue it even if you are the only one to review! Because I'm nice like that!  
  
-Claire 


	3. Heart Attack

Harry woke up the morning after his little visit with Malfoy, rubbing his eyes and blinking at the brightness in the room, sunlight streaming from the window. He groaned, rolled out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom, yawning and stretching.  
  
--  
  
After his shower, he decided he would walk to his favorite little café and then to St. Mungo's, unable to deny himself at least a few minutes with the man who made his dreams ever-so-pleasant each night.   
  
:I will not cry this time, I will not.: Harry chanted in his head as he pulled on a black v-neck sweater and some jeans, lacing up his boots, and pulling on his black wool coat, throwing a light blue scarf around his neck as well, then walking out the door. He bought a cup of steaming coffee and then continued on until he was standing in front of the old department storefront. He entered and smiled at the secretary medi-witch, who smiled and nodded back at him. He walked up to the room, could have sworn he saw Malfoy move, but shrugged to himself and walked in, pulling the chair back up to the bed. He took off his coat and scarf, sat down, and sighed.  
  
'Hi. It's me again. Harry, that is.' He smiled at himself, realizing that he was actually nervous. Nervous about talking to someone who didn't even know he was in any close proximity to. 'I thought about you all last night, wasn't able to sleep. I worried about you. A lot.' He reached for Malfoy's hand again, breath catching in his chest as he thought he felt the muscles contract against his own. Shaking off the suspicion, he looked at Malfoy's gentle features, getting lost momentarily.   
  
He didn't really know what else he talked about, only that it consisted mainly of how much he wished Malfoy were awake, how much he wanted Malfoy to love him back, etc. He felt rather stupid as he praised him for his amazing looks, how Harry couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy's beautiful body.  
  
Before he knew it, he was about to lean in and kiss Malfoy's lips softly, and recieved the shock of his life.  
  
'You know, Potter, no one's ever spent that much time defining EXACTLY why they love me. It' quite endearing, to tell the truth.' Harry jumped back as eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
'M-m-malfoy. You're awake.' He squeaked, flushing.   
  
'Yes, nice observation. I have been the whole time.'  
  
'E-even last time?' Harry managed, and was rewarded with a squeeze from the hand that was clutching his own. He looked down at his hand, clasping Malfoy's. He made to jerk it away when Malfoy took his other hand and placed it on top of Harry's.  
  
'Yes. Even last time.' Harry's breath caught. So Malfoy knew that he loved him. WHY DID THIS HAVE TO BE? Then, without warning, his mood changed from shocked to angry. VERY angry. He wrenched his hand away and scowled.  
  
'How dare you fool me? How could you just lay there and pretend that you weren't coherent of everything I was saying?' He seethed, rubbing his hand as if burned. Malfoy sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes narrowed and he looked straight at Harry, which sort of unnerved him.  
  
'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'  
  
'Why don't you just fucking try me?' Harry fired back, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'I wanted to know for sure if you truly meant what you said.' Malfoy answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry snorted.  
  
'Then why couldn't you have just opened your eyes and asked me?'  
  
'Come on, Potter, be reasonable. Even you know that in that situation you wouldn't tell the truth.' Malfoy had a point there. Harry knew deep down he would have denied it.   
  
'Fine. Fine.' He muttered, taking a deep breath. 'So...'  
  
'So what?'  
  
'Don't you have anything to say?'  
  
'To you?' Harry scowled.  
  
'To who else? You're stuffed teddy in the corner?'  
  
'Don't talk about my teddy.'  
  
'Then tell me what you're thinking, you arrogant arsehole.'   
  
'No need to get short with me, Potter.'  
  
'Fuck off, Malfoy.' Harry knew he'd made a mistake.  
  
'Just for that, I'm not going to tell you anything.' Malfoy said, licking his lips. 'Ever.'  
  
Harry scowled and stood up, trying as hard as possible to keep his angry tears inside his eyelids.  
  
'Fine. Have a nice life, Malfoy. You've once again ruined mine.' He walked out, pulling his coat on and letting his tears fall as he walked down the hallway and back to his apartment to wallow.--  
  
Draco slumped back against the pillows, letting out many deep breaths.  
  
'That's not how I wanted that to go.' He moaned, burying his head in a feather-filled pillow, wishing he could suffocate himself. He had wanted to tell Potter how he really felt, but then he let his anger get the best of him. Damn.  
  
Then his eye caught the light blue scarf still draped on the chair. He grinned a bit, glad that the hospital was releasing him the next day.  
  
'Looks like I have a way to redeem myself, hmm?' He said aloud, the grin fading as the elderly medi-witch walked through the door with a gigantic grin on her face. Which meant only one thing: spongebath. Damn Lancer for having the day off. He quickly reached over and retrieved the scarf, shoving it under his pillow. :Until tomorrow, then.: He thought, wanting to cry as the medi-witch advanced on him slowly.  
  
--------------  
  
A/N: Don't kiiiiiiiiiiiiiill me! I promise, I am only a fan of happy endings! That doesn't mean that their relationship won't have its rocks and impediments...  
  
--------What do YOU guys want to happen? Tell me!---------  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! It was awesome to come home and check to see that 5 people actually reviewed so far! Keep them coming, they make my day!  
  
BTW: My boyfriend's surgery went very well. I get to go visit him on Wednesday! Thanks to Vampire- gurl19 for her thoughts. :)  
  
Duddits  
  
Vampire-gurl19  
  
Thundergirl  
  
Elz! (Is this eveylici0uz? If not, sorry. If so, please tell me!)  
  
THANKS GUYS!!! I really appreciate the reviews you give. :)  
  
-Claire 


	4. I Will Leave You Gasping

The next morning, Harry sat down on his couch, sipping his coffee and reading a book.  
  
===The first step was always the hardest to make, but Christian did it without any hesitation. He wrapped his arm around Matthew's neck and pulled him into a kiss, and Matthew responded immediately, nipping and biting and sucking, thrusting his tongue in and out of Christian's mouth enthusiastically. Christian moaned as Matthew's hands thrusted into his hair, then his mouth moved down onto his neck, biting him and sucking him to mark his skin.   
  
After a few minutes of heavy kissing, Christian pulled away, unbuttoning his shirt a bit and winking at Matthew. He turned his back, calling over his shoulder,  
  
'Bit hot in here, isn't it?' He walked to the door and made to open the door, pausing to say, 'See you later.'  
  
'Why do you tease me like this, Christian?' Matthew moaned. This wasn't the first time Christian left him after heated actions. Christian turned back to face him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
'What did you expect?' Matthew was speechless.===  
  
And something clicked in Harry's head. Just because he had professed love to Malfoy didn't mean shit. Malfoy wasn't one, even if he DID feel the same, to just say it. Harry scowled at his own stupidity. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, glad that he didn't have to ever see Malfoy again, if he chose so.  
  
How wrong he was...  
  
---  
  
'EXCUSE ME?!' Draco shouted, then winced. His ribs ached. 'You mean to tell me that I have to spend ANOTHER fucking WEEK in this hellhole?' He said a little more quietly, but just as angrily. The medi-witch, a young brunette scowled. Draco knew she was tired of putting up with him, but he didn't care.  
  
'Now listen to me, you pompous- Mr. Malfoy, it's your own damn fault that you have to stay. What were you thinking? In your condition you can hardly stand, let alone stand up long enough to shower! You don't have the strength yet!'   
  
How DARE she? Trying to tell Draco that it was HIS fault that he had fallen, getting a concussion and bruised ribcage! He just couldn't bear to have that other hag bathe him one more time, her hands... Draco shuddered as he remembered.   
  
'It's not MY fault that the other medi-witch took it upon herself to bathe me in such an indecent manner! The nerve! She wanted me to strip to my underknickers!'  
  
'Well, bathing involves your whole body, Mr. Malfoy, including what's under your clothes. Please just refrain from movement until we discharge you.' The medi-witch said, smirking.  
  
Draco didn't have the energy to fight with her anymore. He slumped back onto his pillows and waved a hand in dismissal, laying his head down. 'Fine. Now go before I chuck my water jug at you.' The medi-witch laughed and left, and Draco sighed. Where was Potter when he needed him?  
  
------  
  
Harry was searching frantically for his scarf. It had a lot of sentimental value. Hermione had bought it for him, and since she had...well, passed away, he'd relished wearing it anytime that he could. But he couldn't find it anywhere. He slumped against the wall next to his hall closet, sighing.  
  
There was only one place it could possibly be: in Malfoy's hospital room.  
  
'Fuck you, Malfoy.' He said aloud, but his mind still wandered to the adult thoughts that co be cultivated from that little phrase. It looked like fate wanted Harry and Malfoy to see each other again, ruining Harry's plan. He resignedly stood up and put his coat on over his grey sweater and pulled on some trainers, then Apparated to St. Mungo's waiting area. He walked to Malfoy's room, peeking in the window to see Malfoy sitting up with no shirt on, gauze wrapped tightly around his middle. Frowning, Harry opened the door and stepped inside. Malfoy visibly jumped at looked over. Upon seeing Harry, he relaxed and reached for something under his pillow. Out came the scarf. Harry nodded.  
  
'Looking for this?' Malfoy asked, dangling the material in front of him. Harry reached out his hand to grab it, but Malfoy snatched it from his grasp.  
  
'Malfoy, please. Just give me the scarf and let me go.'   
  
'No.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I want something in return, Potter.' Malfoy smirked, and Harry frowned.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'll give you the scarf if you give me something in return.'  
  
'What do you want?' Harry frowned again as Malfoy wrapped the scarf around his (Harry's) neck and held onto the two ends in his hands and pulled so that their faces were centimeters apart.  
  
'You.'  
  
Harry gaped at Malfoy.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean,' He tugged on the scarf a little more, bringing their faces even closer, 'that I'll give you the scarf back if I can have you instead.' Harry's mouth hung open, and he got the shock of his life as Malfoy's lips brushed against his own in the most brief but powerful kiss.   
  
'M-Malfoy... is this a joke?'  
  
'No, Potter. I'm completely serious. Now shut up.' Harry obliged and Malfoy's lips decended once more upon his own, and this time the kiss was a little longer, a little more forceful. Harry's spine tingled, and his hands itched for something to do. He decided to tangle them in Malfoy's hair, and Malfoy's hands pushed Harry's head harder into the kiss.   
  
They broke apart a few minutes later, and Harry studied Malfoy's face. It was flushed with exertion and excitement, his cheeks rosy with heat. His lips were deliciously swollen, his hair divinely tousled. His chest was rapidly rising and falling as he breathed.   
  
'What are you looking at?' Malfoy asked, staring into Harry's eyes.  
  
'You.'   
  
'Well, obviously. But why?'   
  
'Because you are fucking gorgeous.' Harry said, shocked by his own nerve.  
  
'Yes, well, that's to be expected.' Harry scowled.  
  
'You are the most arrogant person I've ever met.' He said, his face breaking into a grin. Malfoy leaned in for another kiss, his tongue lightly licking Harry's bottom lip...-  
  
Draco couldn't believe his luck. He was actually kissing Potter, and Potter was kissing back. His hands slid up and down Potter's back, and Potter was moaning... oh, MERLIN, he sounded just as Draco had only imagined in his dream.  
  
'Do you... know... how LONG... I've waited for this?' Potter asked, pulling away for a second, catching his breath. Draco laughed. :do you know how long I'VE waited, Potter?: he thought.   
  
'All the more reason for you to stop the fucking diatribe and kiss me again.' He said, and Potter obliged nicely, sliding his tongue skillfully into Draco's mouth. They were just getting quite passionate when he heard,  
  
'Mr. Malfoy? It's time for... oh my!' :THAT FUCKING MEDI-WITCH IS GOING TO DIE!:  
  
Draco pulled apart from Potter, and he glared at the stupid woman standing in his doorway looking like she'd just been given a puppy. 'SO terribly sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor!'  
  
'Yes, and you interrupted the one thing that's going to make this next week bearable. So get out.' Draco seethed, clutching his ribs in pain as he tried to move. He saw Potter's eyes narrow in confusion and concern at Draco's facial expression.   
  
'Don't mind me... I'll come back later, shall I?' She said pleasantly, waving a sponge. Draco scowled as she shut the door. Potter cocked an eyebrow.  
  
'Who was that?'  
  
'Maniacal spongebath woman.' Draco muttered, then winced again.  
  
'Did you hurt your ribs during the battle? Or did this happen recently?'  
  
'Battle.' Draco said, not willing to admit what had really happened. 'Now, Potter. What are we going to do about us?'   
  
'Erm... I don't really know.'  
  
'You know that this isn't just attraction, right?' Draco asked, looking imploringly at Potter.  
  
'Uh... does that mean you like me?'  
  
'Mmmhmm...'  
  
'Oh. Well, you...er... know how I feel... Hey, how long are you in here?'   
  
Draco growled and scrunched up his face.  
  
'A week. I was supposed to be discharged today, but... erm, they decided I wasn't ready.' He lied quickly.  
  
'Oh.' Potter replied. 'Well, it's late, I'd better be getting home.' It was late, going on 10:00 pm. He stood up, and Draco felt a pang of... something.  
  
'Do you think-uh, do you think you could stay?' He asked, showing an emotion he usually masked: need. Harry sat back down and nodded.  
  
'Sure. I can stay.' Draco smiled.  
  
~~  
  
It was two thirty am, and Harry was shocked to find himself in the bed with Malfoy, his arms wrapped delicately around the other man. He smirked to himself and snuggled back under the covers, sighing with contentment.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: So... what did you think?  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!  
  
Thanks to ALL of my reviewers! I was so shocked to see so many of them when I checked today during English! Thanks so much!!!!  
  
illusionbutterfly- Oh, it was YOU! Thanks so much for the nice commenty-things! I'm so glad you're enjoying it so much! Hope this chapter was up to your standards of likeness!  
  
Zephyrin- Wow. You were SO nice! That was the nicest review I've ever recieved! I'm glad that you think I've been doing this artfully and keeping any OOC-ness out. I am afraid that this chapter isn't as good as the others, but I might just be really stupid. Who knows? Anyway, Thanks for the wonderful compliments and hope this chapter didn't let you down!  
  
Curious Dream Weaver- I know what you mean about Draco being strange, hehe. When I was typing it, I couldn't help but think I made Draco to be kind psycho, but Psycho!Draco isn't such a bad thing, as long as he has Normal!Harry with him, right? Well, as normal as Harry can be, that is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
kendra1117- Don't worry, I am ITCHING to make a nice little smutty scene! I can't wait to write it... just waiting for the right time to incorporate it in!  
  
emma- HEY BUDDY! thanks for the awesome review. I know what you mean about the Harry quote. I thought it was nice enough, not too mushy... Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
BTW: boyfriend (who's name is paul, just so ya know) is doing great today, much better than expected! So I'm waaaaaaay happy! 


	5. Sensory Overload

**_WARNING: This chapter contains hints of sexual activity. Of the oral variety. Between two males. Find that squicky? Leave. Like it? Read and review meh!_**  
  
------------------  
  
  
Draco tried rolling left. Draco tried rolling right. Draco tried sitting up. Draco couldn't move. He couldn't move left because Potter was on his left. he couldn't move right because Potter's arm was holding him tight. He couldn't sit up because Potter was half-laying on him. Not at all uncomfortable, just... interesting.   
  
:Wait. Why is Potter in my bed?: He thought. :Oh, yes... the kiss. Oh, shit.: He looked down to see a nice little...er... tent in the sheets.   
  
Damn. He wouldn't last long like this, Potter's warm body pressed so nicely- AGH! :stop it, Draco, you'll cause lots of -messy- questions when Potter wakes up...: He eased back down into Potter's arms, sighing delightedly at it all. He had kissed Potter, told Potter how he felt, and slept with Potter. Well, not SLEPT, but... you know what he meant.   
  
He lay like that until the sun started to peek through his gawdy curtains, and then Potter woke up. He looked bewildered for a second, then settled back down.   
  
'Potter, where are your glasses?'  
  
'What glasses?' He asked groggily, snuggling against Draco's body oh-so-enticingly.  
  
'The horrid ones you used to wear that made you look like a nerf.'  
  
'Malfoy, a nerf is a squishy sportsball. A nerd, possibly, is what you were going for?' Potter said in a superior tone. Draco snorted.  
  
'Just testing you.' He said lamely and Potter chuckled.   
  
'Test this.' Potter leaned up and captured Draco's lips in a tantalizingly small kiss, but big enough for him to want a lot more. When they broke apart, Draco furrowed his brow.  
  
'What was I testing?' He asked, running his fingers through Potter's raven locks.  
  
'My morning breath.' He answered, sitting up. He stretched his arms, and Draco watched the muscles flex in Potter's biceps, triceps, abs, pecs... wait. How could he see all this? POTTER'S SHIRT WAS OFF.  
  
'Where'd your shirt go?' They both looked around and finally saw that teddy could no longer be seen. He was draped with Potter's grey sweater, hiding him from view. 'Oh.'   
  
'When did that happen?'   
  
And Draco remembered... halfway through the night, the sweater was rubbing against his skin a bit too much, so he carefully removed it. After all, it was only fair. Draco wasn't wearing a shirt, so Potter had free view of his torso, even if most of it was tightly wrapped in gauze. He looked up at the ceiling, pretending he hadn't heard the question. 'Hmm...?' Potter placed both hands on the sides of Draco's face, grinning slightly, his eyebrows raised.  
  
'Malfoy, did you spend all night undressing me? Because I also remember falling asleep with my trousers on as well.'  
  
Draco couldn't help it that the jeans made an awful racket whenever Potter moved! So he'd taken those off for him as well; then, out of curtesy, took off his pyjama bottoms, leaving them both in their boxers... Draco's being painfully tight at the moment...  
  
'Eh, I think I threw them over there.' Draco muttered, pointing to the left side of the bed. Sure enough, Potter's jeans were lying in a pile , halfway up against a little chest of drawers. Potter laughed, then smirked.  
  
'Let's see what clothing YOU have on, then. I don't want to be in the minority...' He lifted the sheets and Draco quickly turned onto his belly, gasping in pain for two reasons this time. 'Damn. I wanted to get to remove something. Are you all right?'  
  
'Fine.' Draco croaked, trying hard not to feel Potter's fingers slide up and down his back.-  
  
Harry didn't know if he should say what he was really thinking at the moment. : I want to jump his delicate little body so _bad_...: No. Definitely not.  
  
'Erm... Malfoy... can I ask you a question?'  
  
'Yes.' Came the muffled reply.  
  
'Would you think I would be wrong in saying that I'm finding you **very **attractive at the moment?' He gulped, wishing he hadn't just said that.  
  
'Potter, I don't give a damn as long as we make good time.'  
  
'Huh?' Malfoy sat up and smirked, then pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
'Just be gentle.' He murmured against Harry's ear. Harry shivered and allowed Malfoy to lay down on his back. He then shimmied down under the covers, almost shaking with anticipation. He'd only given one of what he was about to do, and wasn't sure what he was supposed to. He decided to just do what he felt was right.  
  
He just had to get the boxers off first. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic, then pulled down slowly, noticing the faint bruises on Malfoy's abdomen and hips, along with some on his thighs as well. They were everywhere, but nothing could distract him from what he saw next. There, in all its beauty, was Malfoy's-  
  
'_Gods_, Potter, don't tease me like this. I've waited 10 years for this!' :ten years?: He'd ask later.  
  
He lowered his mouth carefully, his tongue doing the work at first. He felt hands slowly push his head down...  
-  
  
  
Draco was writhing in the bedclothes.  
  
'Potter, where did you learn this?!' He shuddered as Potter moaned, the vibrations causing electric chills to travel upwards. He bucked his hips, and was so close-  
  
'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!'   
  
'Mr. Malfoy? Are you awake?'   
  
Potter was in the process of cleaning Draco up down there when he promptly, obviously startled, fell out from under the bedsheets onto the floor with an 'oomf!'  
  
A young mediwitch came in and smiled. 'Mr. Malfoy? Are you feeling all right? You look flushed!' :That's because I was just experiencing why Potter must be MINE and only MINE, you cow.: Draco thought, looking down to see Potter sitting on the floor, smiling sheepishly. Draco threw a comforter over him, heard a whispered, 'Thanks.' and turned back to the medi-witch.  
  
'I feel fine. Can you come back in a bit? I'll be just a minute.'  
  
'All right!' The medi-witch shut the door, and Draco reached down and grabbed Potter, pulling him into a rough kiss. A few seconds later, he pulled back and grinned broadly.  
  
'Where. the fuck. did you learn that?' He asked, amazed.  
  
'Would you believe me if I said I just did what I felt?' Potter asked, walking over to retrieve his clothing. Draco watched as he slid his trousers on and walked to grab his sweater, pulling that over his head, then sitting down in the chair by the bed.  
  
'No. That was crazy. I-wow. You can bet that you aren't going anywhere for a LONG time. Ever. ' Draco said, coming quite close to muttering the phrase that would seal it all. -  
  
  
  
Harry smiled, understanding what that meant in Malfoy speech. The medi-witch walked back in after knocking.  
  
'And who are you? Where did you come from?' She asked. Harry nervously flattened his hair.   
  
'Er... I'm Harry Potter, and I was... in the bathroom. Nice to meet you!' He said, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
'How am I going to take care of you, Harry?' Malfoy asked, and Harry could hear the strange word 'Harry' roll off his tongue.   
  
'Oh, wait til later, Draco, and we can do anything you want.' Evil grins passed between the two, right over the head of the medi-witch, who would later discover that Draco wasn't wearing anything under the sheets.  
  
Oops.  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/n: Shoot me for this chapter. I am thoroughly embarassed with this slight bit of smut. I only wrote it because Draco's a horny man and it made him (although codedly- is that a word? It is now-) admit that he loves Harry.  
  
I'm also pretty sure I know how to get italics, underlining, and boldface to show! Yippee! If not, DAMNIT.  
  
Anyway, thanks for all my reviews! I love you guys!  
  
kendra1117-  
Well, here was a taste of smuttiness. Although I think it was horrid. Tell me what you thought!  
  
Weasley Wonders  
I'm glad that you are finding this funny. It started out as angst, but then I started making Draco a little messed up, and I decided to put it under humor and romance. Thanks for the thoughts on my boyfriend. They were very nice. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
mr. hyde- I couldn't think of a plausible reason for Draco to get hurt in the hospital! So I figured him getting hurt in the shower would work, since I'm kind of making him out to be a bit CRAZY. Heh heh heh. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed chapter 5!  
  
Catesith18-  
Catie, you make me so happy. :::hugs::: thanks for prodding me to write this.   
  
Duddits-  
of course I mentioned you! I appreciated your review! now reviewS! Teehee. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others. I personally don't like it as much. But maybe it's because I'm so ashamed of the tad bit of smuttiness... who knows?  



	6. Smell

**_--WARNING: This chapter, basically, contains a lot of male/male sex between Harry and Draco. It's not graphic, just suggestive. If you find it squicky, go 'way. If not, read on!!!_**  
  
o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o  
  
For the second night in a row, Harry lay curled up with Draco in the skinny white bed. The only way they would fit is if they laid back to front, very close.  It was quite late, and Harry couldn't sleep. Draco was breathing erratically, his back pushed lightly against Harry's front. He trailed his fingers over the rough gauze that covered the other man's abdomen, which was healing nicely.  
  
It seemed that Draco was having a nice dream, because he was smiling, and unconsciously moved his buttocks into Harry's groin, and Harry almost squealed. :Wish he wouldn't do that...: He thought, trying to avoid the nice friction Draco's movements were making. But he just couldn't. He ran a finger along the side of Draco's face.  
  
'Draco... wake up, love.' He said, kissing the exposed back of his neck. The blond stirred, and turned his head groggily.  
  
'Whaaaaat?' Harry smirked as Draco scowled at him.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, were you having a sex dream?' Draco snuggled into Harry's neck, smirking.  
  
'If I were to say yes, what would you do?' Harry shuddered as Draco's moist breath dampened his skin.  
  
'I'd say you still owe me.'  
  
'For what?' Draco scoffed.  
  
'The most amazing moment of your sexual life, as you so eloquently put.' Harry replied, kissing Draco's forehead. Draco immediately crawled up so he was pressing himself fully up against Harry, and Harry groaned as his lover began to swivel his hips, pushing down hard. 'Is this going to hurt you?' He breathed as Draco trailed kisses down his neck.  
  
'I feel absolutely fine.' Draco muttered back, nibbling a bit and causing Harry to shriek.  
They undressed quickly, Draco gasping as Harry's pyjama pants came off. 'Damn you, Harry, for hiding this.' He growled, kissing down Harry's goody trail, the only hair on the man's torso.  He kissed down further, finally giving Harry exactly what he needed right then.  
  
--  
  
As they made love for the first time, they realized they also fit in the bed if they laid on top of each other. (a/n: snicker snicker).  
  
--  
  
'QUICK. Get dressed. Harry, wake up!' Draco said, trying hard not to look at the bite marks and bruises on Harry's neck from the night before. Yum...  
  
'What the fuck do you want?' He replied groggily, putting his pillow over his head. 'If you ask me to shag you _one more time_, you know I love you, but this is-'  
  
'Harry, evil pee Nazi woman is coming!' Draco cried. 'SAVE ME!' Harry jumped into action then.  
  
Evil pee Nazi woman began coming every morning around six o' clock to try and make Draco pee, even when she KNEW he hadn' t had anything to drink. So, Harry threw on his clothes and tossed Draco his pants and then he flopped back on the bed, cradling Draco in his arms. Sure enough, at exactly six, a short, dumpy little witch sauntered into the room, her mustache looking particularly menacing (yes, mustache). She pointed at the door to the bathroom.  
  
'Pee.' She grunted.  
  
'No.' Draco moaned back.  
  
'Pee.'  
  
'No.'   
  
Harry was getting fed up.  
  
'Listen, he doesn't need to piss right now, so leave him alone! I assure you that I will personally escort him, if the need arises.' Harry said shortly, and glared at the witch who was gawking at him.  
  
'Er... all right.' She said, waddling out. Draco turned in Harry's arms, flung his own around Harry's neck and sighed.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Silence.  
  
But then Harry couldn't resist.  
  
'Dray?'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'Need to pee?' Draco bit him really hard on the collarbone for that one. 'Guess not. Is it bad that that felt REALLY good?'  
  
'Dray, is it?' Draco said, smiling at the bruise he caused. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, and nodded. 'I like it.'  
  
'Me too.' Draco curled up as close as he could to Harry's body, and Harry smiled.  
  
'You know that you are really amazing in bed?' Draco asked, flicking the bruise with his tongue.  
  
'You are too...' Harry replied, nibbling his earlobe. Draco's tongue made its way to Harry's mouth and soon they were naked again.  
  
---  
(an hour later)  
  
'Dray... this room smells like sex.' Harry said, squishing up his nose. Draco sniffed the air and nodded, grinning evilly.  
  
'It does, doesn't it?' They looked guiltily at each other, and Harry grabbed his wand, cast a spell to freshen the air, magically changed the sheets, then gestured to the bathroom.  
  
'Harry needs to shower.' He said, raising his eyebrows. 'Draco needs to shower. Harry and Draco shower together, yes?'  He helped Draco walk to the shower, devested him of his pyjamas, and then both men proceeded to wash themselves slowly.  
  
When they were all clean, Harry conjured clean clothes, and Draco got back into bed, his dressings reapplied to his ribs (by Harry), Harry sitting in a comfortable chair he had also conjured.  
  
'So... what do you want to do?' They looked at each other and laughed. Who would have thought?  
  
They talked for many hours until a medi-witch came in and said,  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, we have some good news and some bad news.'  
  
----  
  
A/n:  
  
  
SORRY SO SHORT!!! I'll write chapter 7 and either make it longer or write 8 really fast too, to make up for this chapter of mostly, erm... SEX.  
Ooh...semi-cliffhanger!   
  
Evil pee Nazi woman is based on a real-life woman who is currently 'taking care' of my boyfriend. She, apparently, comes in at least four times a day. I feel so bad for my poor baby... hehehe.  
  
WOW. Thirty reviews from you guys. I love you all SO much!!!  
  
You guys can beat me senseless for the 'length' of this chapter. I've failed you all.  
  
**Duddits-   
Aw, thanks. I realize now that the smut wasn't so bad... hehe. Hope you liked this chapter mucho. I kinda did, even if it is really short....   
  
Vampire-gurl19-  
Short, sweet, review, made my day all sugary! Thanks, bud! Was this good? Or no? Tell me! I like feedback!  
  
Emma-  
Oh, emma, you are such a great friend!!! I luuuuuuuub you! I can't believe you are hooked on MY story. Weird shtuff there. But hey. I'm not complaining. I hope this fed your addiction nicely.  
  
Curious Dream Weaver-   
Oh, I have no clue what my muses would have made me write if the goddamn medi-witch hadn't come in and ruined their little encounter... hmmm... well, maybe everything that happened in THIS chapter would have happened. Hehe. Hope you liked.   
  
GeminiEmerald-  
Glad you liked the smut! Yes, when Draco gets out of the hospital, we will find out what happened to Hermione and the Weasleys...Mysterious...hm... :)   
Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this little thing that can barely be classified as a chapter (cringes because of shortness).  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess-   
Hehehe... I love the medi-witch, too... don't worry, she'll make a few more appearances before Draco leaves... Mwahaha...  
I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter...even if she wasn't in it...  
  
kendra1117-  
I'm so glad you enjoyed the smut! I didn't think it was good, but if you guys are happy, I'm happy! Hope this chapter (although just vaguely smutty) was nice for you!  
  
Sae Matsumoto-  
Thank you for your wellwishes and your comments on my story! I seriously thought that no one would really like it! I didn't have very much faith in it, but now that I see people like it, I'll continue! You guys tell me what you want to see, I'll write it!!  
  
Zephyrin-   
Thanks for the comments! They really did help me! Sorry about my beginning attempts at bolds, italics, and underlines. That was my first time actually figuring out how to do it, so it was really random, and I apologize!   
If you could maybe tell me why you thought four and five were disjointed, I'll try and work on it! What did you think of chapter 6? Tell me!  
Thanks again for your review!!!  
  
Brenna8-  
I'm glad you find my story cute! Thanks for your review!  
  
illusionbutterfly-  
I know what you mean about the smut, a little DOES go a long way! Hehe.   
Your reviews rock my socks, babe.  
Thanks!  
  
Catesith18-  
Hey, best friendy person! Yes, we ARE the smut queens. Although that last chapter was VERY softcore compared to some stuff i have tucked under my bed... haha. Bet I've intrigued you now!! Mwahahaha...**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
Thanks to everyone who has made happy nice comments about my boyfriend! I read them to him, and he really appreciates them as well! So...yeah! If I say thanks again (Besides that last time, heh heh ), I might burst!  
  
-Claire  
  
  
  



	7. Emma's really happy now

'Good news and bad news? Pshhh. So cliché.' Draco said, recieving a slap from Harry. 'Well, get on with it.'  
  
'You get to go home!' The medi-witch beamed. 'However... you do need supervision. Is there anyone who would be willing to stay with you for about a week? If you can't find someone, Estelle has gladly offered-'  
  
'NOT Estelle.' Draco said. They had found out that 'spongebath' was named Estelle. 'Harry here seems like a great candidate for the job.' Harry laughed and nodded to the woman.  
  
'I'll gladly baby Draco for a week. Or more.' He added the last part quietly, so only Draco could hear.   
  
Harry took care of the paperwork as Draco packed up the stuff he'd been given and sent. Then, after they had both finished, Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and led him to the Apparition point.  
  
'So... your house or mine?' Harry said, and Draco shrugged. 'My choice then.' And they were transported to Harry's house, a modest building in London. He held onto Draco's waist tighter, sensing his partner's legs going weak with fatigue already. He kissed him lightly on the cheek, then, ignoring all else, swept the feather-light man into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.  
  
'Haaaaaaaaarry!' Draco whined.  
  
'Oh shut it.' Harry replied as he laid him down onto the bed, a nice king size bed, covered in black sheets.   
  
'These are comfortable... what are they made of?' Draco asked, snuggling down.  
  
'Flannel.'  
  
'Mmm.' Harry threw off his coat and sat down on the side of the bed, too worried that if he got too close they'd end up...  
  
'Hungry?' He asked, pushing the evil thoughts to the back of his head . :Later.: He thought.  
  
'Not for food.' Draco said, and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
'No. Sleep.'  
  
  
'Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine.'  
  
'Why are you so whiny all of the sudden?'  
  
'Because people are accusing the writer of not having a plot?' He said innocently. 'Does it really matter as long as we shag and kiss a lot?' Harry stared at his lover, running a hand through his hair.  
  
'What the bloody hell are you on about?' He asked, bewildered. :although the snogging and shagging part sounds good...: Draco yawned and said,  
  
'Hopefully the readers won't hate her too much...'  
  
'Hate who?'  
  
'Claire...'   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion. Whatever. 'Do you want me to sleep with you?'  
  
'Mmm... preferably naked, please.'  
  
'You slut.' Harry laughed, but pulled his shirt off all the same. He crawled under the covers and allowed himself to become wrapped in Draco's limbs. He felt a very soft face nestle into the crook of his neck, then heard very lightly in his ear, a yawning whisper,  
  
'L-l-love you.' Harry grinned. It sounded positively perfect dropping from those lips.  
  
----  
  
Three hours later, Harry woke up and still felt steady breathing against his neck. He carefully slithered out of the embrace and pulled his shirt back on, walking to the kitchen. He waved his wand and toasted some wheat bread, made some tea, and poured a bowl of cereal for himself. He placed everything on a tray and walked into his room. He set it down on the sidetable, just staring for a few seconds at the man sprawled in his bed.   
  
'I could get used to that.' He murmured, and leaned over, placing a light kiss on Draco's forehead. 'Breakfast, love.'  
  
'I could get used to this, you know.' Draco muttered, sitting up. Harry climbed onto the bed with the tray, handing the plate of toast to the other man and putting a spoon into his own bowl of Cheerios. Draco nibbled on his buttered toast as Harry spooned cereal into his mouth. After a few bites, Draco put the toast down and held out his hands.  
  
'What?' Harry asked around a fresh spoonful.  
  
'I want yours.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Please?' Harry scowled and handed the bowl over. Draco grinned and ate happily. Harry chose a slice of unbitten toast and ate, watching his beloved breakfast disappear.   
  
---  
  
After they'd finished, they bathed and went out into the living room, curling up under a blanket on the couch. Draco wasn't sure if he really wanted to bring up the topic of Harry's dead friends, but knew it was going to come up sooner or later... especially with the news he had.  
  
'Babe?' He asked tentatively, leaning his head to the side.  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'What happened to Ron?' He looked into the green orbs that were slowly closing off.  
  
'He died. With Hermione.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'They turned to the Dark Side. Betrayed me.' Draco sat up, licked his lips, and swallowed.  
  
'What if I told you they didn't betray you?'  
  
'I'd ask you if you were shitting me.'  
  
'I'm not.' Harry sat up as well, eyes wide.  
  
'Tell me everything.'  
  
Draco took a deep breath.  
  
'It was all a ruse to get you into a vulnerable state. Voldemort captured them, forced them under Imperio, and made everyone believe they'd turned. They-'  
  
'That's too fairytale, Draco. You can't possibly mean that-'  
  
'They're still alive, Harry.' Draco interrupted quietly.  
  
'Don't lie to me.'  
  
'I'm not!' Draco answered defiantly. Harry's eyes widened even more.   
  
'Really?' He asked softly.  
  
'Yes...' He wasn't prepared for Harry to launch himself at him. But that's what he did. He wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him.  
  
'I love you!' He said in between kisses. Draco hesitated. Should he...? Aw, hell, Harry just looked so cute...  
  
'I love you, too.' He responded, shuddering with relief.  
  
'Will you help me find them?' Harry asked eagerly.  
  
'Sure, sure. Mmmph!' He was pushed into another kiss.  
  
---  
  
Three days later, they were packed and ready. Hermione and Ron were to be found in France, and Harry was bursting to see them.  
  
Draco, however, was now less than thrilled. Sure, he was glad Harry was happy. He just didn't really _like_ his friends, and was afraid they would be angry and upset that Harry was involved with him, for the small fact that they had last seen him as Voldemort's right hand man. They hadn't seen him practically save Harry, so naturally he was anxious.  
  
He must have been looking distant as they prepared to Apparate, because Harry touched his arm, a concerned look on his face. 'Ready love?' He asked, smiling hopefully.  
  
'Yeah.' Draco said, laying a very light kiss on Harry's lips.They clasped hands and Apparated from the little living room.  
  
  
===========   
  
  
:::ducks objects being chucked from readers::: I'm SOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! I just didn't have any inspiration, and...and... I didn't really have any time either, but there are no excuses. I updated, and I hope you liked it! Thanks soooooo much for all of your reviews. I don't have time to acknowledge all of them right now, but I'm going to list and say one gigantic THANKS!!!! for them!   
  
BF is home free and will be back at school next week! YAY!   
ruella asked what surgery he had... well, his right lung collapsed once, and he was in the hospital for a week, and then they let him go with only 90% lung capacity, and it collapsed again a day later, so he was back in the hospital for a week, then he went in for surgery. They had to cut off a bit of the right lung that was infected. He had a small air bubble in his lung that was getting aggravated when he overused the lung, and it just popped, then reinflated, then popped again, and then they got rid of it and now he's fine!!!   
Sorry for the graphicness of cutting parts off... but you asked! lol   
No more stress for Claire... except in math class... but oh well!   
  
**soccer_chick009   
kendra1117   
Zephyrin Mistal, Autumn Priestess   
Emma( best buuuuuddy!!)  
Duddits   
Brenna8   
ruella   
Starr Light1**   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. A Word or Two

They arrived at the Wizarding embassy, the only safe Apparition point in Muggle Paris, checked into a small hotel ('Mmm... small bed!' Draco exclaimed. Harry just rolled his eyes.), and spent the first day getting acquainted with the town. They found a nice wizard guide by the name of Etienne to help them around the city. Well, Draco found Etienne. Much to Harry's dislike, for the small fact that Etienne was gorgeous. Stupid, yes, but gorgeous. And Draco was being very...er... kind to Etienne.   
  
They were walking to dinner when Harry had finally had enough. All day, Draco payed a total of NO attention to Harry, and all of it to Etienne. At first, Harry had been tolerant of it, because Etienne was a new person, etc. but then Draco was looking for opportunities to touch Etienne, and when Etienne decided to SHOW Draco how to greet people in France (ehem... kiss-kiss), and actually did it, Harry pulled Draco away, harshly, and smiled falsely at Etienne.  
  
'You'll just excuse me a moment, I need to have a little talk with my BOYFRIEND.' and he hauled Draco into the restrooms, not bothering to care that he was holding onto his arm dreadfully tight. Once they were in the washroom, Harry let go and backed away a bit.  
  
'What?' Draco asked, furrowing his brow and straightening his clothing. 'You about broke my arm off!'  
  
'You deserved it.' Harry spat. 'Oh, I'm sorry, did I make my presence KNOWN for the first time today? What was I thinking?'  
  
'What are you ON about?' Draco replied, shaking his head.  
  
'Which one of these two choices are you romantically involved with, Draco Malfoy? ME or Etienne?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco slapped himself on the forehead a moment later, then gathered Harry into his arms. Harry struggled to remain mad at the man, but found he couldn't as soft hands stroked up and down his back. 'W-what are you doing?' He questioned as he felt light kisses on his neck.  
  
'Apologizing.' Harry grinned to himself.  
  
'For what?' He asked innocently, wanting Draco to actually admit that he'd been a total prick all day long.  
  
'For ignoring you and shamelessly flirting with that stupid guideboy.'  
  
'You didn't seem to find him quite so stupid, if I do recall. " Etienne, I believe I've missed a button on my shirt. Oops, my mistake, I just unbuttoned it!" ' Harry mimicked a comment his lover had made that day.  
  
'Hey,' Draco scoffed, ' A Malfoy cannot control his sexiness. It just exudes in mass quantities, completely untamed.'  
  
'Well, I felt very left out.'  
  
'I'm sorry...' The blond man said, then raised a hand to lift Harry's face from its position against Draco's chest. He kissed his lips ever-so-softly, running his tongue along the bottom lip, then pulled away. 'Now, you great prat, do you accept my apology?'  
  
'Mmmhmm...' Harry mumbled, feeling as if he didn't have a spine. He leaned his head back on Draco's shoulder and sighed, breathing in the scent that intoxicated him more than the bottle of wine back at their table. His hands trailed up to brush their fingers against Draco's soft neck, causing the other man to shiver. 'We should get back, you know.'  
  
'Ok...' They kissed once more and exited the washroom, holding hands. Upon returning to the table, the two men found Etienne checking his cell phone. He stood up to do something to Draco, Harry presumed, so he glared at the French twit evilly, who stuttered out an excuse to leave quite quickly. Harry grinned and the two lovers ate a nice meal before leaving for the hotel.  
  
-----  
  
  
'Dray... wake up, love. Time to go play detective...' Harry chuckled as he tried to wake Draco up, not succeeding in the least. He found Draco's left hand and took a finger into his mouth, sucking lightly, two fingers, three...  
  
'Mmm... feels good.' Draco mumbled, rolling over. Harry nibbled a bit, which caused Draco to arch his back. Harry laughed again and stopped his oral pleasuring, resorting to pulling his boyfriend out of the bed. Draco's eyes snapped open and he glared. 'You could have just woken me up normally, you know.'   
  
'I tried.' Harry said, devesting himself of his clothes, then Draco's as well. They showered quickly, then dressed in fresh clothing. After breakfast at a little café, they followed directions they had been given and found a small apartment building. Harry stood outside and took a deep breath. Draco pressed the button for apartment 11, and a voice answered,  
  
'Oui?'  
  
Draco sighed. 'Bonjour, le monsieur, je me demandais si je pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me dire de Hogwarts?' He said, knowing the the 'Hogwarts' would get them up there if a wizard or witch lived there, let alone Hermione or Ron.  
  
'Oh! oui, s'il vous plaît monte. qui ceci est?'   
  
'Erm... Etienne Bâtard.' Draco said.  
  
'D'accord, attend la cloche.' And a bell chimed and the door opened. Harry looked at Draco.  
  
'What did you just say?'  
  
'Oh, I asked if there was someone there who could tell me about Hogwarts, then they said sure, and asked my name, so I said Etienne the Bastard.' Harry laughed and they walked up the stairs to the flat. Harry knocked on the door, curious as to why he wasn't more nervous. After all, until five days ago, he'd known his friends as 'Bitch and her significant other'. But now he might have been wrong... he was really confused.   
  
The door opened, and the two men were completely shocked at who answered. Severus Snape, with his arms wrapped around a suddenly stunned-looking ex-best-friend of a very stunned-looking raven-haired man.  
  
'Hermione? What the fuck...?' Harry stuttered, his eyes widening. He felt Draco's hand slip into his own.  
  
'H-Harry!' She exclaimed, launching herself at him. She hugged him tightly, then stepped back. 'Come in!' He and Draco followed her into the flat, which looked quite cheerful. Harry almost laughed as he passed a VERY shocked Snape.   
  
'Hello, Snape. Long time no see.' He said, and glanced at Draco, who was smirking.  
Snape only nodded, then allowed himself to be pulled over onto the couch by Hermione. Draco dragged Harry, whispering,  
  
'Don't worry. I knew all along.' Harry turned and glared.  
  
'You what?' Draco cringed.  
  
' I shouldn't have said that.'  
  
Harry scowled and sat down, followed by his boyfriend, who he was choosing to ignore. He turned to face his -er- friend, who was eyeing him anxiously. He leaned against Draco, even if he was peeved, and sighed.  
  
'Tell me the whole story.'  
  
-----  
  
Voldemort had tortured her for days. Ron had willingly turned himself over. But Hermione... she refused to give up, and refused to die (aided by Snape, apparently), so they just kept her in hiding, then put her under Imperious so Harry would think she'd turned. She had found solace in Snape, who was assigned to guard and watch her. In essence, he took good care of her until the final battle came around. Draco had known the whole time, except he had been led to believe that Ron was under Imperious.  
  
'They suspected you, Draco, and began to feed you lies.' Snape said as Draco's shocked expression betrayed his inner thoughts. 'Mr. Weasley all too easily agreed to become a Death Eater.' Harry cringed, still unable to comprehend that his best friend really had betrayed him. For the past five days, he'd been thinking that he'd be reunited with Ron, and everything would return to normal. He was rewarded, instead, with Hermione and Snape. Not that he wasn't grateful. He glanced up, seeing an anxious Hermione wringing her hands. He stood up and held out his arms. She got up and fell into his embrace.  
  
'I'm so sorry...' She sobbed, and he rubbed slow circles on her back.   
  
'It's all right...' He replied. They broke apart and Harry looked at Draco, looking for some comfort. His lover gave him an a reassuring look. Gods, he was going to need that support that was showing in his eyes. 'Well, we're going to be staying in the country a bit longer. We have a lot to catch up on, ' Harry said, casting a quick glance at Snape, who was currently giving Draco a meaningful look. The sun had set, and Harry was getting tired. Hermione nodded and they embraced again.  
  
'I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?' She said, kissing his cheek. He kissed her back and Draco stood up, nodding.  
  
'Severus.' Snape stood up and shook Draco's hand, then Harry's, before wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. They were escorted to the door, and walked back to the hotel. Draco, before leaving the apartment building, had protectively wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and was half-supporting the emotionally-tired man next to him.  
  
When they reached the hotel, Draco located pyjama bottoms and a long-sleeved black top for Harry, optioning on pyjama pants and a white t-shirt for himself. He half-dressed Harry, then crawled into bed, not sure if he should hold him or not. He lay still for a few minutes before he heard soft crying.  
  
'Draco...'   
  
'Yes?' He asked quietly. Harry turned over, facing him, and wiped the tears of his face.   
  
'Can you just...' Draco frowned slightly as Harry pulled off his shirt.   
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Just comfort me, ok?' Draco nodded.  
  
They spent the night having the most emotional sex Draco had ever had.   
  
===========  
  
  
(a/n)- Don't worry, I'll describe both of their reactions to this night in the next chapter... i just thought this one was getting a little lengthy, so... yeah. The last scene was based off a movie called 'High Fidelity' with John Cusack... one of my favorite movies. Sadly, the scene in reference is between a GIRL and JC... LOL.  
  
THANKS THANKS THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!! I don't have time to reply to everyone, but I realllllly appreciate all the people who have faithfully read this story, and so I just want you to know that every review means a special something to me!  
  
**Mr. X - Wow. I am so... euphoric. Your reviews flattered me so much! I am... shocked (in a good way) that you think I have the most developed style on FF! And that I'm the best slasher. Wow. I don't know if I deserve that kind of credit! I am, actually, considering a career in writing when I am older. I hope I do have a future in it!  WOW. Thank you so much for your reviews, and I hope you liked this chapter. I cannot thank you enough for the reviews... they inspired me more than you will ever know! THANK YOU!  
(oh, and thanks for the thoughts for my boyfriend. He thinks it's so nice of everyone to send him good thoughts and such!)   
  
illusionbutterfly     
chicklebird   
Duddits     
Mistal, Autumn Priestess   
Vampire-gurl19   
Curious Dream Weaver   
Yaoi Angel   
Brenna8   
Emma (dude, we are going to ROCK the children's bedroom at the Wornall House this Christmas!) **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Coffee and Conversation

Harry woke up lazily, the sun filtering in from under the blind. He shifted and smiled as he felt warm arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He turned his head, kissing the soft lips of Draco. His Draco. He contemplated what had happened the night before, suddenly feeling very guilty. : He only had sex with me because I asked him to. I fucking CRIED in the middle of it. Well, for most of it. Shit...:   
  
Turning his whole body, Harry looked sadly at the man who obviously loved him. How odd it was that they'd connected so quickly and so well. Where had the old Draco gone? Probably out the door when he realized the mistake of joining Voldemort. He, Harry, knew he loved Draco the moment he'd begun to recognize feelings of love, back in his sixth year. He wasn't going to say that he'd known he was in love with DRACO, but more along the lines of the hatred morphed into apathy, then slowly progressed until Harry couldn't deny it: He was in love with Draco. And it took him seven years to tell him. But now he was with him, and bad thoughts were racing through his mind.  
  
'Dray...' He whispered, trying to rouse him. Draco mumbled in his sleep, flinging an arm over his eyes.  
  
'Bloody sunlight...'   
  
'Draco... wake up. This is important.' The pale arm dropped, and Draco struggled into a sitting position. Yawning, Draco cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look.  
  
'What's going on?' Harry straightened up, ran a hand through his hair, then looked down at the blankets.  
  
'Are you upset with me for last night?' He asked quietly.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well, pretty much demanding really bad sex.' He felt hands on the sides of his face. He looked up into grey eyes.  
  
'You listen. I don't mind. It was what you needed. If anything, it helped us grow.' Draco said clearly.  
  
'I- guess you're right... '  
  
'Oh, I know I'm right. Now come here.' He held out his arms, and Harry climbed into them. 'I love you, you crazy git.' He whispered into Harry's hair, and Harry grinned.   
  
'I love you, too.' He whispered, and he allowed himself to fall asleep once more.  
  
----  
  
Draco hadn't lied. He knew the reason they'd had sex last night. Harry needed to feel close to someone, and that someone was Draco. He didn't feel used, he didn't feel angry. He felt needed, something he'd never felt before. So that was that, and he just hoped Harry wasn't up for another round anytime soon, because Merlin! that kind of emotional sex was draining!  
  
This Granger thing was going to be a problem, though. He had a lurking feeling about that girl, and not just because she wasn't pureblood. He didn't plan on being nice, or anything of the sort, but he promised himself to at least keep his mouth under control. He was doing it all for the man currently inhabiting his arms. Curse him for being so... goddamned lovely.  
  
He stayed with Harry in bed for a few more hours, then finally deciding to wake him up at 8. He began to lightly kiss his soft features, lingering onto his shoulders, down his chest, back up to his lips, and finally got a soft response. Hands ran down his back as he was kissed back, eagerly and tenderly. They broke apart a few steamy minutes later.  
  
'Gods, we need a shower!' Harry said, and Draco had to agree. They got up, changed the sheets ('Thank Merlin for my wand!' Harry said, and Draco tried very hard not to make a naughty remark.), then Draco allowed himself to be dragged into the shower by the arm. Once inside, he leant against the wall, allowing himself to be bathed by his boyfriend, then returning the favor. When they were finished, Draco grabbed a towel and sat Harry down on the bed, towelling dry his lengthening black mop of hair.  
Harry's head rolled down, chin resting on chest.  
  
'That feels so good.' He groaned and Draco placed a few light kisses on the back of Harry's exposed neck. 'Mmm... that too.'   
  
Once they finally allowed themselves to get dressed, Harry sent a magically transported letter to Hermione, asking if she'd like to meet him for lunch. Draco said nothing, except to say that he and Severus would do something. So Harry added that to the letter and they waited for the response, which came back abruptly.  
  
  
_Harry and Draco,  
  
That sounds lovely. I'll meet you at Le Café au bord de la rivière  
at noon, ok?  
Severus will meet Draco at noon at Le livre écorné. He CLAIMS it's the best bookshop in the area, so you two should have fun!  
  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione_  
  
  
Harry handed the letter to Draco, who smiled in return.   
  
---  
  
Promptly at noon, the two parted ways with a final kiss. Harry asked for directions to the café and saw Hermione sitting at a small table inside. He entered the shop, smiling and hugging his friend when he reached the table. Once the waiter had come and gone with their order, Hermione clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them, staring intently at her friend.  
  
'So... tell me all about you and... Draco.' She said slowly.  
  
'Damn you for making me go first!' Harry said, smiling. 'Well, it was the "last battle", and he saved my life-' Hermione gasped.' and so he got the most of Voldemort's magic directed to kill me, and he supposedly slipped into a coma. You know how I felt about him in seventh year, and so I went to see him in the hospital, professed my love to him, thinking that he would never know. I went home, came back the next day, and it turns out little Draco WASN'T in a coma.' Hermione gasped again. 'Oh, yes. He heard every sodding word, but then it turned out to be ok.' Their coffees arrived then, and Harry took a sip, smiling at the astonished look on her face.  
  
'So Malfoy was pretending to be in a coma, then returned your feelings?' She said, eyebrows knit together in concentration, blowing on her drink before taking a sip as well. Harry nodded.  
  
'Now tell me about lovely _Severus_.' He said, grinning.  
  
'Well, when Voldemort captured me, he came and secretly took care of me, and it eventually morphed into... love, I guess. It was kind of hard, considering I thought I was in love with Ron, then he...well... right.' She finished, looking down, then looking back up at Harry, smiling. 'He's really great, you know.'  
  
'So's Draco.'  
  
'Odd, isn't it, that we both went for Slytherins?'  
  
They chuckled at this, not knowing that the two men in their lives were enjoying the same little joke.  
  
-----------------  
  
(A/N:) Hey guys! what'd you think of the chapter? Did I do you guys justice? Hope so! Please let me know if it was too long, or too short, or just right, anything! Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 8, and I don't have much else to say, gotta go to my high school football game and keep my lovely warm! He plays the trumpet! ::::Glows with pride::::  
bye!  
  
**KT     
Mr. X     
Brenna8  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess**


	10. Give it to Me

**_WARNING: This chapter contains (HEAVIER than chapter 5) sexual themes between two males. Don't like? Don't read. Like? READ AND REVIEW!!_**  
  
  
  
Draco sat uneasily across from Severus, whose eyes were seeming to want to dig into his soul.  
  
'So...' He began, trying to get the dark-haired man to speak.  
  
'_Potter_, Draco?' Severus managed.  
  
'_Granger,_ Severus?' Draco mocked, and Severus smiled, blushing.  
  
'Touché.' He said. 'Do tell, how did this come about?'  
  
'Well, er...' Draco began, 'I was in the hospital, and Harry somehow heard I was in a coma, and I pretended I was, and he came to let me know how grateful he was for saving his life, blah blah, and that he loved me, and such. He came back the next day, I 'woke up', and...yeah.'   
  
'Hmm.'  
  
'Hmm. what?'  
  
'Nothing. I'm just a little shocked. Who would have thought?'  
  
'Thought what?'   
  
'That we, both very distinguished Slytherins, ended up with Gryffindors.' They both laughed, then Draco pointed his finger at Severus.  
  
'Now you have to tell me about Granger.'  
  
'Fine, fine. Well, you know The Dark Lord's plan for her and Weasley. Well, Weasley readily joined Him, but Hermione refused. So, in order to keep up the effect that both of his dear friends had turned on Potter, He kept Hermione, and I was assigned to guard her. I... well, I couldn't help but care more about her. And that's that.'  
  
'Did Weasley die?'  
  
'No one knows where he is.' Severus answered, exhaling deeply. Draco, meanwhile, was very upset that Weasel was still running amok.  
  
'Well, we'll just have to do something about that.' He mumbled.  
  
'What?'  
  
'We should probably get back, don't you think?'  
  
'Yes, I suppose so. This has been nice, Draco.' He held out his hand, and Draco shook it.  
  
'Yes, it has. Well, goodbye, Severus.' He waved as he headed for the door.  
  
'Goodbye.'  
  
He walked slowly back to the hotel, seething from head to toe that Weasel wasn't paying eternally for what he did. He had deliberately hurt Harry, and, as far as Draco was concerned, he deserved to be dead. At least.  
He eventually made it to the hotel, his brain totally fixated on Weasley. When he walked into the hotel room, however, all thoughts of the red-headed arsehole were driven from his mind. Harry, upon seeing him, had leapt from his chair and pushed him against the wall.  
  
'Hi.' Draco said breathlessly, smiling. Harry grinned back, and Draco felt warmth flow into him. :So gorgeous...: He thought.   
  
----( A/n:**This is where you might want to stop reading if you don't like slashy smut. Thanks for reading up until now. If you plan on continuing, the SMUT IS HERE! Enjoy it like  ice-cream- heehee, Sarah!)**  
  
Harry had been waiting for Draco for only about ten minutes, but in those ten minutes his head had been filled with delicious thoughts of his love. So when Draco had finally showed up in the doorway, he pounced.   
  
He now had Draco pinned against the wall next to the door, one hand on either side of his lovely blond head, and had one of his knees nudging very lightly against Draco's groin.   
  
'So... how was your chat?' Harry said, knowing exactly what he wanted to do to Draco, and knowing exactly what Draco wanted him to do. But he wasn't going to just yet.  
  
'Do I really need to be thinking about Snape right now, Harry?' Draco growled. 'It went fine.'  
  
'That's good.' He began to lean a little harder into his lover, little by little, until Draco let out a little whimper of anticipation.  
  
'Potter, just kiss me, damnit.' Harry pressed down hard with his knee before acquiescing to Draco's request. Draco groaned as Harry's lips met his, then his tongue darted right in and began to examine the inner depths of his mouth. Harry moved his hands to Draco's bum, kneading them. Hips bucked into his own, and he began to find his clothing quite annoying. He decided to break the kiss.   
  
'Let's get undressed, shall we?' He purred, and Draco just nodded. Shrugging off his coat, Draco made to unbutton his own shirt, but Harry swatted his hands away and did it himself, enjoying the little shivers the coursed through his boyfriend's body once his fingers reached the bare skin under the black cotton. Once the shirt was off and discarded on the floor, Harry pulled off his black shirt and Draco's arm snaked behind his neck and pulled him into another kiss, their bare chests colliding. Each groaned loudly, their hands making their way to each other's trouser buttons. They broke apart and fumbled with the zippers, and Harry slid Draco's pants down quickly. He undid his shoes, and Draco slipped out of both, then his socks. He did the same to Harry, and his hand ran over the tent in Harry's boxers.  
  
--------  
  
'Bed?' Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. He took Harry's hand and led him over, lying him down. He hooked two thumbs under the elastic of the raven-haired man's boxershorts, sliding them down the slim hips. He looked deeply into Harry's green eyes. 'No crying this time, all right love?' His mouth quirking into a smile.  
  
'No crying.' Harry repeated, returning the smile, then frowning. 'Now FUCK ME already.'  
  
'Mmmm...' Draco lowered his mouth to Harry's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it, causing Harry to buck upwards. He did the same to the next, then his mouth trailed back up to the other's lips, kissing him and sucking on each lip until he was satisfied with their swollen pout. 'You're so sexy.' He said, then diving back in for another kiss.  
  
'You too...' Harry mumbled, wrapping his arms around his lover and bringing his body down on top of his own. Legs fastened themselves around Draco's waist, and he heard a soft growl in his ear, a tickling whisper, 'Get those goddamn boxers down to your ankles now before I tear them to shreads.' He laughed, pushing the offending cotton material down to his ankles and kicked them to the floor. 'Much better.' Another growl.   
  
The friction was mindblowing. But not as mindblowing as it would be if he were buggering Harry senseless. He traced a few fingers over Harry's lips, and Harry greedily took the two digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue over them and getting them properly coated. The fingers then traveled downwards and prepared Harry for something a bit larger than fingers. Ok, fine, A LOT larger than two fingers.   
  
**(a/n: there, Draco, I made sure you were nicely endowed. Happy? :::wishes Draco would be here to nod and then spank her:::. heh heh heh . i'm so twisted.)  
  
** Once his lover was properly stretched, Draco fumbled around, trying to find the one thing that would allow him to finally complete this. 'WHERE IS THE FUCKING LUBE?!' he cried, frustrated. Harry's hand reached up, under a pillow, and pulled out a little bottle of oil. 'Oh.' Harry grinned and handed it to him. He took it, then kissed him, nibbling in the way he knew would get him the best response. A hard movement against his erection confirmed it. 'That was for being a good boy.' He said, winking as he sat back on his heels, preparing himself until he was nicely oiled. 'Ready, love?'  
  
'Ready.' Harry breathed, smirking evilly. 'Give it to me.' Draco laughed and positioned himself, holding onto Harry's hips. He slid slowly in, watching with satisfaction as Harry's face contorted in pleasure. Legs rewrapped themselves around Draco's waist, and Draco gathered Harry into his arms and held him tightly as they rocked back and forth. He nibbled on the exposed skin between neck and shoulder, sucking until the skin was bruised. He continued his thrusts, speeding up as he felt muscles clenching around him. His own neck was devoured, then his jawline, then his lips. Harry grabbed his hand and directed it to his erection, and Draco massaged him slowly.   
  
'You can make noise, you know.' Draco muttered. It seemed Harry had been holding it in, because he normally _was_ very vocal, and at this moment he let out a loud groan, then another, and another... knowing it was driving Draco wild. His blond head was thrown back, his eyes fluttering as their bodies connected over and over until they finally reached their peaks.   
  
They kissed slowly before Draco collapsed against Harry.  
  
'Dray?' Harry asked, shaking him slightly. 'DRAY?'   
  
Something was wrong. Really wrong.  
  
--------------  
  
(a/n): oooops? Was that an evil cliffhanger? I'm sorry! It's just that the chapter was getting REALLY long, and... well, I wanted to! HAHAHA! So that's chapter ten, and I know that it's MAINLY sex. But I needed a big sex scene before I shot myself. There's a developing plot and such, so why can't they have a big shag? Hope it was good.  
  
To clear something up, this is seven years after Hogwarts, so they are twenty-four. Make sense? Good!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! You rock my world, especially Sarah( HarryPothead) for her AWESOME REVIEWS! I love you, kiddo! All my other reviewers are the bestest bestest ever! I can't believe I have over 70 reviews! This is so AMAZING!  
  
OH- tell me if you guys want a Severus/Hermione chapter or no. THANKS!  
  
**Violet Rose1 (Oh, I know, I hate the nine-year-olds too. HOW HARD IS IT to know the difference between 'their' 'there' and 'they're'? Hmm? It's NOT hard, that's what! thanks for the compliment! I blushed! This is all so new to me, the compliment stuff. You guys make me wanna cry, you're so nice!)  
  
Harry Pothead1 (:::giggles::: YOU ROCK MY SOX!!!!)  
  
MonkeyLover( Hope this chapter was up to stuff for you! Thanks for the review!)  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess (Don't worry, I'm not ending this one anytime soon! I love you guys too much!)    
  
SoulSister(awww... thanks, bud. I'm glad you like my story!)  
  
ruella (you are on a very RIGHT track...hehehe... won't say much more here...)    
  
Brenna8 (ok, I know my draco/sev conversation was short, but was it all right? they might be meeting again...you never know... heh heh heh...)**


	11. Sweet Mother of ALL THINGS MERLIN, WHAT ...

Harry scrambled off the bed, carefully laying Draco down against the pillows, then got himself dressed before wrestling some clothes onto the unconscious man. He picked him up and Apparated to St. Mungo's with him in his arms. Upon their arrival, three medi-witches rushed over and took Draco away with Harry closely following. He watched the mediwizards and witched check Draco over. Then, after about an hour of tests, the head medi-wizard took Harry out into the hall.  
  
'Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy was hit hard with a quite powerful version of the Cruciatus Curse. He's stable now, but we're going to need him to stay for awhile under observation. You can go back in now.' Harry just nodded and walked back in. He would figure out the why and how later. He just needed to be with Draco right now.   
  
Pulling the chair next to the bed, Harry laid his head down on Draco's stomach, beginning to softly cry.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Draco...' he sobbed, and after a few hours cried himself to sleep.  
  
  
----  
  
He woke up later, but was now located in a bed. 'What?' He said aloud, looking around. He looked over to see a smirking Draco next to him.  
  
'Finally... I've been waiting for two days.' Draco said, stroking the side of his face.  
  
'Two days?'  
  
'Two days. They gave you a dreamless sleep potion and you didn't wake up for two sodding days. Silly git.' Harry pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.  
  
'Are you ok?'  
  
They just won't let me go until tomorrow.'   
  
'That's fine with me.'   
  
'What happened? They won't tell me.' Draco pouted, and Harry sighed.  
  
'Someone cast Cruciatus on you. Very powerful Cruciatus.'  
  
'Oh.' Draco fiddled with the edge of his blankets   
  
'Dray... I'm so sorry.' Draco's eyes rose up to meet Harry's.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I didn't protect you. I seem unable to protect you, and it's killing me inside.' Harry shuddered, trying to mask a sob, but it slipped out. 'Damnit.'  
  
'You have GOT to be kidding me.'   
  
'What?'  
  
'Get your silly arse over here.' Still very confused, Harry moved over until he was sitting in front of Draco. Draco grabbed him by the arms. 'Don't you even blame this on yourself.' He pulled Harry into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head, then his forehead, then his lips. 'This wasn't your fault. We'll figure it out.' Harry began crying again, and he hated it. :Weakness won't get you anywhere, Potter.: he chided himself. He pulled out of the embrace.  
  
'I know this is probably the most stupid thing to do right now, but I think I need to stay away for a bit.' He said, wiping his eyes. Draco's jaw set, his eyebrows raised. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sighed heavily, eyes narrowing to small slits.  
  
'What the hell is possessing you to say something as idiotic as that?'  
  
'The small fact that without me you wouldn't be half-dead all the time.'  
  
'Oh, fuck off! You think you are the cause of all this? Maybe you should remember that I betrayed Voldemort, Harry. The fucking DARK LORD.' Draco spat, grinding his teeth. Harry climbed off the bed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
'So? Us being together probably doesn't help the situation at all. If I leave you'll be a lot more safe. I don't want to go, Draco, but I have to.'  
  
'This is probably the dumbest thing you have _ever_ done, Potter. If you leave, I'm not waiting up for you to come back to me.' Harry felt the sting of those words, but instead allowed his growing anger at Draco's stubbornness to fuel his next comment.  
  
'I don't give a shit how dumb this may be, Malfoy. If leaving means protection for you, then I'm going and not looking back. I love you with everything I posess, but this is the last straw. I'm not coming back.'  
  
'Good, because I'm never letting you come back.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
'Leave now.'  
  
'I'm going.'  
  
'Good, you stupid fuck. Don't you ever show your face again.'  
  
'I don't plan on it.'  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
Those words stung the most.  
  
He turned on his heel and walked out, fuming on the inside and the outside. How _DARE_ Draco make it seem that what he, Harry, was doing wasn't the right thing? He'd rather be alone and knowing Draco was alive then being alive himself with Draco six feet under.  
  
He Apparated back to the hotel room, glaring each time he found one of Draco's things. He made the mistake of picking up one of Draco's sweaters and lightly inhaling.  
  
'Oh my gods. What have I fucking DONE?!' He screamed, sobbing loudly.  
  
----  
  
Hermione found him three hours later, crumpled in a ball, crying his heart out. She rushed to him, pulling him up into his arms.  
  
'Harry? Harry, what happened?'  
  
'I-I just made the biggest mistake of my life.' He sobbed, burying his face deeper into Hermione's shoulder.  
  
-----------------(FINISHED)---------------  
  
(A/N:) OOOH. Don't kill me. OBVIOUSLY there will be a sequel. I have always had trouble writing chapter 11, and most of my stories that got that far get tossed. This one, however, I'm going to hold on to. I've just decided to end it here and start new in a sequel. I'm definitely not a fan of unhappy endings, so no worries there.   
  
You'll probably kill me for this little move, and I'm sorry, I just think a blank canvas is good for my drooping muse. It'll be good, I promise!  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!  
  
THANKS THANKS THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! YOU are the ones I'm going to write the sequel for.   
  
**MooYou12 (Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story! I hope you won't kill me for ending this part here, but like I said- there WILL be a sequel. I promise)  
  
passionate-kisses (WHO ARE YOU????? I have no clue. and if i'm supposed to know, i feel really bad for not knowing.)  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess (I was reading the reply I gave you last time, and I feel really dumb now, because I said i wasn't ending this anytime soon, and here I am, ENDING it. well, not really, but I'm sorry. You have been an awesome reviewer. Thanks so much.)  
  
Curious Dream Weaver (Ugh. I feel really bad now about ending it. but I'm not ending it. I still feel bad. Oh well. THANKS for your review. You have been so awesome over these ten chapters!!)  
  
ruella (thank god you didn't want me to write a H/S chapter. I think, had i done that, everyone would have killed me. Not to say that there might not be a spin-off for just them from this story, but whatever. your reviews have been supercool all the way through, and i hope you'll read the sequel. thanks so much.)  
  
pixyfairy120 (Well, about the weasley clock. that would only tell them if he was alive or whatever, right? i mean, if he were in another country, it would just say 'abroad', right? i've gone and confused myself! thanks for your review! I really appreciate them!)  
  
Violet Rose (I absolutely worship Mode. hey, if you're evil, then so am I!!!! we're evil TOGETHER!!!! YAY! I'm totally e-mailing you right after I finish the review replies with the update. thanks for the review. i promise to have the sequel up PRONTO.)  
  
MonkeyLover(River of Blood) (i hope you didn't mind the naughtiness! Draco's fine, just really really pissed at harry, as he should be. Wait for the sequel. the only problem? I'm no good at writing conflict. damn. Thanks for the review!)  
  
Brenna8 (:::sobs::: sadly, it wasn't from enjoyment, and now he's ROYALLY ticked. Oops. Bad thing, having Draco Malfoy pissed at you... but it'll work itself out in the end. thanks for reviewing so much!)  
  
**I have a gut feeling you all are going to murder me in my sleep ::::cowers::::. If you hate me, I understand. I have absolutely NO IDEA what compelled me to end it. I just started writing and went 'hmmm... i think i'm going to end it.' I'm SO DUMB! but i do promise a sequel. soon. very soon.  
  
PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
i love you all. very much. :-/  
i'm going to go cry now.  
  
  
-claire  



	12. I am NOT ten!

'NO! I won't do it! You can't make me! I don't w-w-w-waaaaaant to...'   
  
'Ron, be reasonable. You know you won't get anywhere without me.'   
  
'Just- leave me ALONE!' Ron screamed, throwing a rock at the mirror. He sank against the floor, hoping that Ron would go away.   
  
'Ron... this is your last order. Then you can go and live with me and The Dark Lord forever, and you will never have to worry about stupid Potter or his boyfriend. Come on, Ron, be a man.' The other Ron held out a hand, and Ron stood up, wiping away his tears and nodding.   
  
'Ok.' He replied in a small voice. 'What do I have to do?'   
  
'Kill Potter. And Malfoy.'  
  
- - -  
  
Harry sat down at the kitchen, head in his hands. It had been a month since he'd walked out on Draco, and he was feeling every minute of it. Hermione sat down next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.   
  
'You know what you have to do?'   
  
'What?' He asked, relaxing a bit.   
  
'Go to work.'  
  
'Huh?'   
  
'His work.'  
  
'DRACO'S WORK?'   
  
'Yep.' She replied happily, smiling broadly as he lifted his head.   
  
'And what? Get on bended knee and sing some love songs to him?'  
  
'You could do that, or just do what I was thinking.'   
  
'Which would be...?'   
  
'Barge in on a meeting.' Harry grinned.   
  
'Have you been watching Muggle soaps again?'  
  
'Maybe...'  
  
'Well, then. It's worth a try.'   
  
'Isn't always? Just go in and sit down next to him and start passing notes.'   
  
'Passing notes? Hermione, are you INSANE? HAVE YOU FLOWN OFF YOUR LOGICAL HINGES? I AM NOT TEN!'   
  
'Yes, well, you threw a tantrum like a 3-year-old.'  
  
'Good point. Fine. I'll go. But I don't know when he has a meeting next.'   
  
'Oh, I do. Tomorrow at one.'   
  
'Uh... ok.' Harry smiled a bit and hugged his friend happily. _This might be fun. Or he might just scream and have me thrown out. Whatever. It has to be done._   
  
- - -   
The next day, Harry got dressed in a nice, tailored black suit with a grey collared shirt underneath. He gave a quick kiss to Hermione and a nod to Severus, then Apparated to Draco's work.  Draco worked for the Ministry, although an offbranch. He worked with magical claims and such. Harry walked up to his secretary and smiled. 'Hullo, I'm here for the meeting with Mr. Malfoy. I'm Harry Potter.'   
  
'Uh, you aren't on the list.' She stammered.  
  
'Hmm... well, can you accept my word?' He smiled at her innocently, flashing his white teeth. Hey, he knew he was hot stuff, even when he didn't want to admit it. The secretary smiled back and nodded.   
  
'First door on the left. You're a bit late, but that shouldn't matter.'  
  
'Thanks so much.' Harry walked to the door and took a deep breath, then opened the door and entered. Draco was seated at the head of the table with about ten other men sitting around the table. There was one vacant seat right next to Draco, and without so much as a glance toward the blond man, Harry sat down and smiled congenially at the other men. 'So sorry I'm late, chaps. Just continue where you left off.' If anyone was suspicious, they didn't show it, and continued talking like Harry hadn't come in. Draco, on the other hand, was staring, mouth hanging wide open. Harry ignored him and pulled a piece of paper toward him, took a pen out of his pocket and began to write.  
  
_I know that right now I must look like a total nutter, but you've got to listen to me._  
  
Harry pushed the paper slightly to his left and Draco read it, eyes wide. He pulled out a pen and wrote back:  
  
**Why should I? What does it matter?**  
  
_Because I miss you._  
  
**Hey, you pushed me away.**  
  
_I'm an idiot. You knew that._  
  
**I need to pay attention to this meeting. I'll talk with you about this later.**_  
_  
_Promise?_  
  
**I promise.  
**  
Harry nodded and sat up, pretending to listen to the other men, but was really just studying Draco's hand. It was curled into a relaxed fist, and then Draco would release his fingers, then curl them up again. It was very fun to watch his muscles flex and relax over and over. Finally, Draco stood up and so did everyone else. Harry stood up as well, and Draco nodded.  
  
'Right. I think this has been a very productive meeting. We'll be in touch later, yeah?' There were murmurs of agreement, and shuffling of papers, and Draco walked away from the table and through a door. Harry suspected that he was to follow, so he did. Draco sat down behind his desk, and Harry sat down in one of the two leather chairs in front.  Draco sighed and blinked his eyes a few times, running his hand through his hair. 'So..' He said nervously, and Harry nodded.  
  
'So.'  
  
'Why the fuck did you come here during a meeting?'  
  
'It was Hermione's idea. I guess so you couldn't run away.'  
  
'Clever girl.' Harry fiddled with the bottom of his suit jacket.  
  
'Would... would you have run away?'  
  
'No.' Draco replied quietly, chewing on his lip and tapping his fingers. 'You think that after _pining_ for you for a month that I would let you get away without telling you how exactly you've made me feel for what seems like a lot fucking longer?'  
  
'I- I know what I did was irrational and wrong. But you- you've got to understand! I have a lot of problems!'  
  
'Name one.'  
  
'One- I'm not used to having someone to care about. I was ditched by my two best friends and no one else felt the need to make sure Heroboy was okay after he did his little duty. Two- I am a crazy bastard! I deny myself anything that makes me happy for the very reason that I don't think I deserve it! Three-'  
  
'I asked for one.'  
  
'I _told_ you I have a lot of problems.' Draco looked like he was ready to smirk, but hid it by scowling and putting his head in his hands.  
  
'I've been miserable.'  
  
'Me too.'  
  
'You don't realize it, though! I thought you didn't want me. Like I wasn't good enough for you, and I must admit you had me fooled.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Oh, come on. You mean to tell me that you thought the most rational idea to keep me safe was to push me away?'  
  
'Er... yes?'  
  
'Damn you, Harry, and your honesty.' Draco muttered, rubbing his eyes.   
  
'I can't help it.' Harry muttered back. 'I don't see the problem. With honesty, that is.'  
  
'Because if that is _truly_ why you left me, I can't really be mad.'  
  
'You WANT to be mad at me?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'It's easier for me to be mad than to be forgiving. Too many years of being a black-hearted bastard, I guess.' He chuckled, then stifled it.  
  
'Well, you are a Malfoy. That has to mean something.' Harry smiled, and Draco smiled, too. 'But I'll let you think about this. I should be going. Thanks for listening.' He got out of the chair and walked to the door, then turned around. 'I still love you.' He walked out the dor and just barely heard, as the door shut,  
  
'I never thought otherwise.'  
  
- - - - -   
  
  
  
(a.n): OOOOOK! How'd you like? I know it's a pretty dumb chapter (and maybe a little long) but I need to establish a bit. I've decided that Hermione won't be a naughty girl (sorry kids). Ron, however, is def. going to suffer my wrath. I can't STAND that little bugger!  
  
  
Reviewssssssssss...yes, precious... sorry, listening to Lord of the Rings: Return of the King soundtrack... anyway, moving on...  
  
  
**passionate-kisses ( Oh, ok! I understand about the name! I seriously went around and asked my friends if they were passionate-kisses and they were all like 'No... claire, you are a whackjob.' Anyway... thanks for reviewing!  
  
Emma (oh, ems, I loff you very very much! I still don't have 100 reviews. I must admit that I missed getting like a million reviews... hehe)  
  
Brenna8 (Ok, ok, I'm BACK! I hope you liked it. If not, I'm really really really really really sorry. Is it wrong to like being kicked? I mean, I felt very pained when you kicked me. not. I am such a freak ::hides head::)  
SoulSister (That was NOT THE END! Even if I...er... told you it was. It's not now, how's that? Please don't cry! Thanks for the review!)  
  
iMaxed (Hehehe, someone appreciated the little ending thingie. Even though I didn't really have a plan behind it, I just went 'woo! how about i be an asshole and end it!' but i'm back! and I will NOT fail thee! YAY!)  
  
Harry Pothead (:::glomps::: you know how much i love you. you don't need me to say it again, right? BUGGER IT! ILOVEYOUSARAH! YOU ROCK MY FUCKIN SOCKS. ok there. i'm finished. BUT I DOOOOOO fucking love 'A crazy little Honeymoon thing' I love it love it love it love it. I don't mind you saying you want to marry me. I want to marry you. purely because you rock my socks *see above* I know i was evil ::Hangs head:: I hope hope HOPE I made it up to you... and while you sing my praises I must say you have a BEEEEEautiful voice. Teehee. I can't wait til Harry and Draco get back together so I can write some more sex. How sad is that? Cuz my other fic they have just given birth to a kid and... yeah. you know. So I can't WAAAAAAAAIT! Love you love you MWAH MWAH MWAH!)  
  
Curious Dream Weaver (Heehee... I hope you like that chapter! I hope you don't hate me. I hope... that you are happy with me and won't kill me. I'll cower just in case. ::ducks:: Thanks for the review ::dons battle gear like stuff from LOTR:: and i really do hope you like this chapter and that there isn't the sequel ::gets sword:: ok, I'm ready. and i love the word 'emotive'.)  
  
illusionbutterfly (Woohoo! I hope you like this one! I love that you love 'family'! I don't know what else to say except you are one of my most favorite reviewers. Seriously. they make my day light up!)   
  
Heat Wave on Ice (Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story!)  
pixyfairy120 (I glowed when i read you thought my story was awesome. You see, I've never had this much positive feedback. and now I'm getting and I don't know if I can take it! Nah, I definitely can. Yes. I can!!! Thanksf for your review. and I guess this chapter clears up that Ronniekins isn't dead. yet. mwahaahaa... oops. i think i just hinted that I'm gonna- NO! I WILL NOT SAY MORE!)  
  
ruella (I don't know why I said that! I have no idea what i was on when i wrote that! JUST IGNORE IT FROM NOW ON! I AM A RAVING LUNATIC! and I LOVED 'pirates of the caribbean'! Something about Johnny Depp with eyeliner made me want to tackle him... hmm. Hehe. Thanks for sticking with me through twelve chapters! and i'm glad i didn't write hr/s. i can't seem to write het sex anymore. how odd that i find slash so much better... ::wanders off in a daze::)  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess (argh! Don't kill me, pweeze. I will do anything. Really. I will. I love your reviews too much for me to die... please! ::bows down::well, you are a priestess...)  
  
  
  
MonkeyLover(River Of Blood) ( I am continuing! I did! Seeeeeee! ::points excitedly at the screen:: I did I did I did!)  
  
Violet Rose1 (I love you! You are great great great! DM ROCKS!)**  
  
------------  
  
I love you all! Thanks thanks thanks!  
  
-claire! 


	13. Ok, Don't Break the Desk, now

Harry walked into his house, burying flopping into a chair and burying his head into his hands. _Well, that was... enlightening._ He thought, smiling slightly at Draco's last words. He glanced at the clock. 4.00 pm. He got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
He cooked for an hour, preparing a nice meal for himself. As he poured a glass of wine, he mused about things unimportant, then turned on the television and watched unimportant shows until he was finished with his dinner and quite tired. He yawned and got up, deciding to deal with the dishes later. He walked to his room, pulling his shirt and pants off and crawling under the covers. He swore that he could still smell a hint of Draco in the room, even if he'd washed the sheets after the 'big blow up'. He snuggled against his pillow and dozed for a bit. He suddenly felt very awake as he felt weight being put on the uninhabited side of the bed. He felt a cold hand touch his shoulder and he turned over quickly, his hand reaching under his pillow for his wand. He rolled over to look into the face of Draco, blond hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"Sorry I scared you." He said sheepishly, eyes looking delightfully innocent.  
  
"It's ok." Harry replied, relaxing against the pillows. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Well, I came to see if you wanted to talk, and I found you in here asleep, and I was just about to leave when you woke up."   
  
"Oh." He was aching to tell him to stay, but he knew Draco would refuse. He sat up and pulled the blankets around him. "We can talk now, if you want..." Draco shook his head and smiled slightly.  
  
"No, you should sleep." He said with a bit of fondness in his voice. _Don't leave me..._ Harry thought sadly, but nodded. "Come to my office tomorrow, ok? We'll have lunch. How does noon sound?"  
  
"All right." Harry replied, and Draco smiled again. He got off the bed and Apparated. Harry sighed and slumped against the pillows, wishing his bedding could swallow him whole.   
  
That night he had a dream. It was very vivid. He was chained to a wall, and Draco was in the middle of the room being tortured. He squinted to see the face of the torturer, struggling against his bonds to try and save his poor Draco.   
  
Harry woke up with a start as he realized the faced belonged to Ron.  
  
- - -   
  
The next morning, Harry fell out of his bed and onto the floor. He got up, growling out a few curse words before heading to the shower, totally disoriented. _Goddamn nightmares, _he thought. Although, maybe it was a vision. He'd had those before. _There's something wrong here._ He showered quickly and got dressed in jeans and a black cashmere sweater and white collared shirt underneath. He'd woken up late and it was nearing 11.45 when he finally deemed himself ready to go. He pulled on some shoes and Apparated to Draco's office. The secretary looked up from her paperwork.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy is expecting you. You can go in now." Harry smiled and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Draco replied, and Harry walked in, suddenly very nervous. Draco looked up. "Oh. Hi. Sit down. We'll order." He sat down and Draco waved his wand. "Pick whatever you want." Harry looked down at the piece of parchment that appeared and ordered steamed vegetables and white rice. Draco ordered something French and complicating sounding. Harry smiled at this and their food arrived. They ate in silence, and when they were finished, Draco cleared his throat. "So. We have to talk."  
  
"Yeah. Before we start, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Ok..." Draco said uneasily.  
  
"I had a dream last night. I was chained to a wall and you were being tortured. By Ron." Harry shuddered. "I think it was a vision."  
  
"I've been having similar dreams." Draco replied. "That's why I've been researching to find Weasley wherever he is."  
  
"You have?"   
  
"Mmmhmmm. Except in my visions you're the one being tortured." Draco looked almost apologetic as he said this, and reached across the table to take Harry's hand. "I can't bear the feeling of not being able to protect you." Harry tensed at the touch, then relaxed as he felt Draco's thumb caressing his knuckles. "I miss you."  
  
"I- I'm so sorry." Harry whispered. "What was I thinking?"  
  
"You were thinking that, in order to save both our asses, we must be apart. But I seem to think now that our only hope is to be together." Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
"Me too." He rested his elbows on the desk, and Draco smirked.  
  
"You do realize how in debt you are to me, right?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and leaning in closer to Harry.  
  
"Mmmhmm..." Harry murmured back, biting his bottom lip.  
  
"Aww... you look so pitiful." Draco said, laughing. Harry reached forward and grabbed Draco's tie, pulling him closer still. "I think we have the same payment in mind."  
  
"First tell me you forgive me."  
  
"Oh, I forgive you." Harry grinned and their lips connected. Immediately both men tried to convey exactly how much they'd missed each other in this one kiss. Their clasped hands broke apart as each yearned to touch each other more. Hands entangled into hair, then traveled down backs ,up arms, up _chests_. They broke apart, completely breathless. "Now I _really_ forgive you." Draco heaved. "Now come here." Harry got up quickly and walked around the desk. Draco pulled him onto his lap. He aimed his wand and muttered some spells, then began his work on Harry's neck and ears. "You wanna be a little kinky?" Harry nodded as he pulled Draco's tie loose and threw it behind him, then began working on Draco's shirt buttons. Draco pulled Harry's sweater off and unbuttoned Harry's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He sat marveling at Harry's torso, something he dearly missed looking at. He reached to unbutton Harry's jeans, sliding them off. _Harry's not wearing any underwear_, he thought. "Mmm... Potter, you naughty boy." Harry looked down and saw he wasn't wearing any boxers.  
  
**(a.n):- - - Bit of smut here, kids. Skip to next bold bit if you don't want to read it!- - - **  
  
"Shit!" He exclaimed. "I knew I forgot something." Draco chuckled and knelt down on the floor. Harry gasped. This wasn't something Draco normally did. He groaned and almost lost his balance as Draco began his ministrations. "Oh god..." He choked out, biting his lip once more and pushing Draco's head closer to him, running his fingers through his hair. A few minutes later he released, and Draco stood up, pulling his own pants down and waving his wand again. All of the things on his desk disappeared and he smirked.  
  
"You. On the desk. Now." Harry smiled at the command. _Gods, I love Demanding!Draco._ He climbed up onto the desk after kicking his pants and shoes and socks off. Draco did the same and climbed up between Harry's legs. He laid down on top of Harry and grinned. "I missed having you like this." He whispered before capturing Harry's lips in a searing kiss.   
  
"I missed you having me like this." Harry replied. Draco placed two of his fingers over Harry's mouth and pushed. Harry opened his lips slightly to welcome the fingers, swirling his tongue over them and sucking. Finally, Draco pulled them out and prepared Harry quickly, then used his own fluid to lube himself up before entering Harry in one swift motion. "Fuck!" Harry screamed. He was really tight, and wasn't prepared. Draco sensed this and eased slowly until Harry took a deep breath and relaxed. _He knows everything about me_, Harry thought happily, _that's how it should be._ He smiled up at Draco and Draco took this as a sign that he should pick up the pace a bit. Soon they were slamming into each other, the desk shaking a bit under the force of their thrusting. Finally Draco felt Harry tighten around him and he came, and he kept thrusting until Harry came as well. Draco collapsed against Harry's shaking form, now unable to support himself with his arms.   
  
**(a.n):- - - OK! THE SMUT IS DONE! Teehee... I liked it. I usually do, though, so yeah... you can read some nonsexual stuff now. Woo. that was a workout.- - -**  
  
After a few minutes, Harry sat up and Draco grabbed his wand and cleaned everything up and cast a few fresh air spells. Harry redressed as Draco did, Draco watching Harry's muscles ripple as he shrugged his shirt back on and pulled the sweater over it. Harry helped straighten his- _is he my boyfriend_?  
  
"Listen, Dray- _co_, what does this mean?"  
  
"Harry, I- don't know if I can ever live without you." He replied, allowing Harry to straighten his tie for him. "Can we be together again?" Harry fell into Draco's arms and snuggled against his neck.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and rested his chin on top of Harry's head.  
  
" 'kay." He said happily, just standing there with his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you, you psychotic bitch."  
  
"Right back at you, my love." Harry answered, leaning up for a kiss. "I'll let you get back to your business now." He disentangled himself from him and Draco kissed him again.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"See you tomorrow." Harry said, just to be safe. _Don't want to ask him over yet. He might not be ready._   
  
"Right." Draco replied, secretly hating that.  
  
"Bye, love." Harry opened the door and walked past Draco's secretary, who blushed and giggled.  
  
"Good meeting Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"I heard- _everything._" She cooed, smiling. Harry's eyes narrowed and he stalked back to Draco's door, opening it to see a highly embarrassed blond man.  
  
"_You didn't do a SILENCING CHARM?_" Harry hissed, and then began to chuckle.  
  
"Forgot." Draco muttered, chuckling as well. "Go to hell, Maureen." He bellowed as he heard his secretary laughing her head off.  
  
"You too, dear." She called back. Harry walked back and kissed Draco.  
  
"So _cute_ when you're mortified." He said, then left again, blowing a kiss to Maureen.  
  
"Do come back again, Mr. Potter." She sang, and he waved over his shoulder in reply.  
  
- - -  
  
That night, Harry cuddled his pillow and regretted not inviting Draco over. He seriously felt like crying without his boyfriend snuggled against his back. He was just about to give in to his tears when he felt a weight on the mattress and an arm wrap around his waist. "How'd you...?" He whispered, turning over to see his lover smiling serenely at him.  
  
"I felt it. I needed you." Harry smiled and captured Draco's lips in a kiss before they curled up and burrowed under the covers to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
(a.n): So... was that a good chapter? Is _this_ what you consider a bit longer? Or do I still have work to do? I wrote this sex scene mainly because I've been watching queer as folk season one all week. and that gay sex makes you want to write some, believe me. Yummy... Anyway!  
  
REVIEWS (and reviewers), HOW I LOVE THEE!!!  
  
**iMaxed (Yay! I thought I wanted the whole 'one reason' thing to be both sweet and bitter at the same time, so you got what i was tring to convey! ::gives iMaxed a jellybean:: I'm glad you think I'm making my characters realistic. I try really hard to not make it gushy gushy mwahmwahloveyousomuchmarrymeOK! stuff. I love it that you got happy when you read it. I really hope you liked this chapter too, and i hope it was somewhat long. teehee )  
  
illusionbutterfly (Aw... I'm so happy that you like my writing. I promise on... I don't know what, but I promise, that I will not end them until it really is time for them to end. Seriously. er... I would say 'scout's honor', but i'm not a scout... so, on MY honor! Loff you!)   
  
Aku.Kitsune (Thanks for your comments!)  
  
Curious Dream Weaver (I love the word evocative, too! I am very very happy that you like my writing. and that you find it funny. That's what I want. I love your reviews so much and thank you for sticking with me so long! Yay!)  
  
Harry Pothead (I'm glad you love me! I love you too! You are DEFINITELY my rain on a sunshiny day... cuz I like rain more than sun! so it's a good thing! You are better than ice cream too. Yuuuuuummy... I don't think anyone has ever told me I fucking ruled before. Thanks! I hope you liked the make-up sex! I hope hope hope! There will be a lot more sex in the future, too. 'Specially after... well, I can't talk about that, but it's gonna be good, I PROMISE! You aren't bad, we just have more developed minds than others, right?)   
  
passionate-kisses (I'm glad you like the chapter! And Ron is gonna be _pretty_ psycho in the end. But oh well! I hope you like this one too! )  
  
Brenna8 (Is this at least _long- ER? _please say so!)  
  
ruella (LOL. Hermione's not bad... I decided that she's not gonna be bad but RON is gonna be TERRIBLE. Hermione's just gonna be... hermione. I'm sorry I confused you. and I am seeing ROTK at midnight on the sixteenth! And the soundtrack's REALLY good. Yummy. I bought my friend a poster of Jack Sparrow for Christmas. It's so hot, I think I'm going to buy myself one, too, hehe.)  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess (I'm gonna write MUCH MUCH more. I promise. heehee. I love it when you threaten me. Er... well, yeah, I do. so sue me. not literally. please. I have NO money! ::bows down:: hail the priestess!!!)   
  
**-----  
  
yay! I hope you really did like this chapter! AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR PUTTING ME OVER 100 reviews! LAST COUNT was 105! you guys rule so much! thanks thanks thanks!  
  
-claire 


	14. Tiene Miedo mucho

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes, waking up slowly in his own bed. He grinned broadly when he looked over and saw his boyfriend still very asleep and very naked. They'd spent the night at his loft that night, thinking Harry's bed couldn't take another of their all-night shag sessions. So they'd come here and had an all-night shag session. Draco began to trace the body lying beneath the sheet. Shoulders, shoulderblades, backbone, and the nice, firm bottom he'd been enjoying for hours. Harry shivered as Draco traced his way back up his backbone. He rolled over and smiled a sleepy smile.  
  
"Hi..." He yawned, burying his face back into the pillow. Draco continued to trace his muscles and bones until Harry resurfaced and tackled him. "Ok, I get it. You want me up."  
  
"Mmmhmm. I'm making you breakfast."  
  
"Yay!" Harry cried, wrapping a sheet around his waist and following Naked!Draco to his kitchen.   
  
"A starkers breakfast is the best breakfast." Draco said as he cut fruit. Harry nodded and licked his lips as Draco brought a piece of mango to them. He took the fruit in and a couple of fingers and delighted in the morsel of sweetness. Draco withdrew his fingers and licked them himself, then fed Harry some papaya. It continued this way until the pancakes, fruit, toast, tea, and muffins lay abandoned. Instead of food, Draco's tongue was probing Harry's mouth as he straddled Harry's waist. Harry wrapped them both in the sheet and they just sat there in the sun, grinning like fools.  
  
"Well, that was enjoyable." Harry said, feeding Draco a grape.  
  
"Yus." Draco replied, mouth full of fruit. Harry laughed and they kissed, sharing the grape in a _very_ cliché way. But that didn't matter. This was the perfect Saturday. "We need to shower." They headed to the shower and washed each other. As Harry lathered his hair, Draco thought over the past month that Harry and he had been back together.  
  
No one knew of the extent of their relationship except Hermione and Severus. It had been close to eight months since they had made their confession while Draco was in the hospital.  Now they never slept without each other. Draco sighed- he couldn't ignore the strange happenings, though. All the weird feelings of someone watching, the Cruciatus incident, then of course the letters. Draco hadn't shared these with Harry, didn't want to worry him. But he decided he had to today, or he'd just feel even more guilty for not.   
  
Once they were clean, they got dressed and lounged on the couch for a bit. Draco stood up. "I'll be right back." He went into his office and found the six letters he'd received. He walked back the couch and handed them to Harry, who frowned.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Letters I've been getting lately. There're six of them."  
  
"Who are they from?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry opened the first one and gasped as he read the horrific words.  
  
Draco shivered as he remembered what they all said: gruesome details of how both he and Harry were going to die. Torture then pain then death. Watching each other die, etc. He didn't want to share them with his boyfriend. He didn't want to scare him. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks and he wiped them away on his sleeve and hoped Harry hadn't seen them. He had, for the next moment he was enveloped in a hug.  
  
"Dray, it's ok." He whispered into the blond's hair. "He won't do this. I promise."  
  
"I shouldn't be scared." Draco replied, sniffing and burying his face further into Harry's neck.  
  
"You should too! These are scary letters! But the fact is that they won't happen. I could say I won't let it happen, but it's out of my control. Obviously this person doesn't want us to be together." _Or alive._ "But we'll stay together and prove to this person that we aren't scared of him, all right?"  
  
"Ok..." They stood there holding each other, then finally collapsing on top of each other on the couch. They were both so emotionally exhausted that they fell asleep like that. When Harry awoke, his Wizard Wireless Communicator (read: cell phone) was ringing. He picked it up and held it to his ear, whispering quietly,  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Harry? Where are you?" It was Hermione.   
  
"At Draco's."   
  
"Well, you need to get to your house! Do NOT Apparate inside!" She sounded desperate. He sat up and Draco stirred, then snuggled closer to Harry's torso. He clutched the phone to his shoulder, shifting Draco in his arms.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your house is on fire, Harry! It's up in flames!" Hermione was sobbing now. "Please, just get home!"  
  
"All right. I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and shook Draco's shoulder. "Draco! Wake up, love. There's an emergency!" Draco sat up, alarmed. Harry stood up and put his shoes on.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"My house! It's on fire. Hermione just rang." Draco immediately began to pull his shoes on and they Apparated to Harry's street. His house was indeed on fire, and wizards were Summoning things out. Hermione stood beside the wizards, directing them on what to find. Floating above the house were the words:  
  
_A warning. DEATH IS NEXT._  
  
Upon seeing Draco and Harry, she rushed to them and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, sobbing.   
  
"Th- they're recovering as much as they can..." She lost her voice and just sobbed.  
  
"Hermione, it's ok. What's the matter?"  
  
"I thought you were in there... I thought you were dead... t-the threat..."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm here." He replied, rubbing her back softly. Finally, Hermione let Harry go and latched onto Severus. Draco slipped an arm around Harry's waist and Harry took a deep breath. "There _is_ some stuff we have to talk to you guys about, though. Can we go somewhere?"  
  
"What do you want to do about this?" Draco asked, gesturing to the burning house.  
  
"I can stay to get the stuff together and sent to Draco's loft." Severus finally spoke. Harry looked up and half-smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. See you at home, dear?" He directed to Hermione, who nodded and gave him a quick kiss before they all DisApparated to her flat.  
  
They sat down with tea and the whole story came out-the letters, the curses, the near-death experiences, and now the fire. Hermione sat silent, moving only when Snape came home. He sat down beside her and when Harry and Draco were finally done, she whispered,  
  
"It's Ron." Harry frowned.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, nodding vigorously.   
  
"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Draco asked, running his hand through his hair. Harry grabbed his hand and held it, knowing Draco only got fidgety when he was nervous.  
  
"You go straight to the Ministry and notify them of all the happenings. You give them all the evidence you can, and then you let them find him." Snape said.  
  
After saying goodnight to the other couple, Harry pulled Draco into the street and sighed. "Listen, you don't have to let me stay at-" Draco pushed a finger to his lips and shook his head 'no'.   
  
"You're staying with me." He said, his tone full of finality. Harry only shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. When they reached the loft, a small box was sitting inside. Harry opened it to find all of his salvaged belongings shrunk down. His photos, the Invisibility cloak... He sat down on the floor and it finally hit him: He didn't have a home anymore. He began to cry for the fact that his and Draco's lives were in danger, the fact that he was homeless, the fact that this was all caused by someone he considered his best friend. He felt Draco's arms around him, pulling him up, being carried to the bed. Draco undressed him and they slid into bed, Draco cudding Harry as close as possible. That's when Harry realized he was wrong about one thing.  
  
_I **do** have a home.  
  
- - -   
  
_Harry woke up the next morning to find an empty bed. He panicked and a second later, Draco walked in and lay back down on the bed.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Writing a letter to the Ministry, requesting an appointment."  
  
"Oh." Harry fiddled with the sheets and then looked up and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For loving me."  
  
"You're so mushy." Draco replied, crawling up and pushing Harry back onto the pillows. "I like it."  
  
They both laughed and kissed each other happily.  
  
Their mornings went like so for about a month. They'd had a visit with the Ministry, who immediately began working on the case to find Ron. Everything was fine-until Draco woke up one morning and Harry wasn't there. He searched all through the house and couldn't find him. When he walked back into the bedroom, he saw something he couldn't understand how he'd missed. Attached to the pillow with a dagger was a note, covered in blood.  
  
_I finally have you both where I want you. Desperate and hopeless.  
  
_- - -   
  
(a.n)- OOOH! What's gonna happen?? I don't know, do you? Probably.  
  
MY REVIEWERS! AND REVIEWS! I love thee!  
  
**bleugrl (I hope you are happy that I'm continuing the story!!)  
  
Curious Dream Weaver (Hehehe... i was feeling particularly evil when I wrote Maureen in... hehehehehe. LOL. I love you.)  
  
passionate-kisses (But...but... psychotic Ron is exactly how i imagined him. Maybe that's cuz I hate him... thank you for reviewing!)   
  
Harry Pothead (SARAH!!!!! LoL I never said Maureen _wasn't_ peering through the keyhole... hehehe. I loved your update of 'Honeymoon'. Absolutely brilliant!! Loff ju!)   
  
Jessica L. Collett (I love you! You are such a cool person to talk with! Thanks for IMing me!)   
  
illusionbutterfly (Ah, yes, your boyfriend is a smart boy! hehe. I hope you like this chapter!!)   
  
Brenna8 2003-12-07 (hehehe... you crack me up.)  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess (I'm glad you liked Maureen. She was fun to write to. Hehehe.)   
  
  
  
  
**  
Thanks for the reviews! I had, at last count, 113! Thanks so much!  
  
Note- I will be gone in New York until January 4th. I will not be updating until then. I promise to post two chapters when I get back, K???  
  
happy holidays!  
  
-claire 


	15. Lost without you

He'd been chained to the wall for hours. Maybe days. He'd lost track of time in the dark, wet, quiet dungeon. He was hungry, he was tired and he was hopeless.

_So this is what it's like to live a nightmare._ He thought before passing into unconsciousness.

---

Draco did the one thing that he could do- pace the floor. Hermione came in and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, sit down." He allowed her to push him onto the couch and force a cup of tea into his hand.

"What are the new developments?" Draco asked tiredly, taking a few sips of tea. He hadn't eaten in days. Five days, to be exact. That was how long Harry had been gone.

"Well, Severus says that the Ministry is hard at work to find where Ron was last hiding. They've narrowed it down to two places." Draco didn't say anything, just stared at the wall in contemplation. Finally, and without warning, he threw his mug at the wall. The pieces flew everywhere, and the other people in his living room were startled. "Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You don't understand! I've kept my calm in front of everyone for FIVE DAYS! I'm tired of acting like I'm not being torn from the inside out _every waking minute_, knowing that Harry could very well be DEAD. And there's nothing I can do- nothing." He slumped to the floor and finally had the breakdown that had been threatening to happen since Harry had disappeared. He sobbed uncontrollably into his hands, wanting to die like nothing else. He missed Harry more than anything, and it had finally hit him that he probably wouldn't be seeing his lover ever again, let alone alive.

"Everyone out." Hermione commanded, and all the Ministry workers and her fiancé filed out, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. She immediately flew down to his side and pulled him into her arms. "Draco." He made no acknowledgment that she was speaking to him. "Draco. Listen." He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes, the area around them red. "You know that we'll do everything until the very last minute. We _will_ find Harry. Don't lose hope, or Harry will. Do you want Harry to lose hope in you?" Draco shook his head and his chin quivered even more. "So let's try harder to find out where Ron is." Draco nodded and they stood up, embracing each other. "It's ok to cry." She soothed, rubbing his back. "In all honesty, I've been waiting for you to break down for a long time." She chuckled as he glared at her. "Only kidding. Now come. Let's find him." 

She called the rest of the people back in and they successfully, with Draco's knowledge of contacts, found someone who was most definitely still alive and could tell them where Weasley would be- Lucius.

---

That evening, accompanied by Hermione, Severus, and Eving Mullkelly, the new Minister of Magic, Draco walked up the path to his father's home. Lucius, having had many other conspirators, saved his arse one more time when the war had turned against him. He went into hiding and was eventually pardoned of all his crimes. Draco was personally disgusted- for the fact that his own father had sold him to the dark lord for more prestige and honor within the Death Eaters. So with a heavy heart he knocked on the door to the new Malfoy Manor. A house elf answered, glancing curiously.

"Yes?" It asked, staring with its gigantic eyes right at Draco.

"I need to speak to Master Malfoy." Draco replied, seemingly bored. He picked carelessly at a nail.

"And you is...?"

"_Draco_ Malfoy." He answered, irritated. He could call up the Malfoy command whenever he needed to.

"Oh yes. Young Masta Malfoy. Please come in. Furzy will show yous the way. And your guests." Furzy stepped aside and the group walked into the main hall. Furzy dashed away and came back almost immediately. "Masta Malfoy Senior will see you now, Young Masta." Furzy led them to a large room on the second floor. When Draco entered the chamber he almost laughed out loud. His father was perched on a throne of sorts, draped in a crimson red robe.

"_Draco_!" Lucius drawled, standing up and giving Furzy a glare to alert the house elf that he was to leave. Furzy skittered quickly out of the room as Lucius made his way over to his son. "You look wonderful! Tell me why you've decided to visit your father." Draco scowled and bit the inside of one cheek. "Let's sit down." The group of people followed Draco to the chairs surrounding the fire.

"Well, father, I've come to ask you what you know about the location of one Mr. Ronald Weasley." Lucius didn't answer, and Draco followed his father's gaze to Severus holding Hermione's hand. Lucius' eyes narrowed in disgust, but then abruptly changed to a look of indifference as he answered Draco.

"Come now, Draco, why would I know a thing like that?" 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you were practically Voldemort's fucking _lap dog_?" Lucius' eyes flashed with malice and Draco returned the look, which seemed to shock his father into dropping his eyes.

"Why do you care? Why do you need to find Weasley?" He asked quietly, studying his immaculate fingernails nonchalantly.

"Because he's kidnapped my boyfriend." Draco replied. He had told himself before they came that he wasn't going to hide or deny his relationship with Harry from his father. Hermione gave him a shocked look, but Draco only smiled sadly back and then returned his face into stony dispassion. 

"Oh, son, I thought you'd given up that little _problem_ years ago. I thought, with the therapy-"

"Fuck you, Lucius. I am what I am. And I know things about you and your past that would _surely_ send you to Azkaban for life. I heard they found something even worse than Dementors to guard it after the war." Draco tossed his hair back from his face and raised his eyebrows. "Father, I need to know where Weasley is."

"Who is your boyfriend, Draco?" Lucius asked tiredly, and Draco sighed. 

"Harry Potter." He answered, holding his body upright and a small smile crept onto his face. _Harry_...

"HARRY POTTER?!" Lucius exclaimed, eyes bright with anger. Harry was, after all, the one person responsible for all of Lucius' life "hardships".

"Yes. I don't care what you think anymore. But I need your help. Please." Draco felt his eyes clouding with tears and he forced himself to keep them within his eyelids. The last thing he needed was to cry in front of the man that taught him crying was the largest sign of weakness. He thought, instead, of how Harry's hair always fell into his face when he laughed, and how he, Draco, would push it out of his eyes for him.  

"Fine. I will always help my son, no matter what." His father finally replied, sighing unhappily. He looked like he was going to be sick, but Draco still smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"All right. Mr. Weasley is currently hiding in Ireland, in an old abandoned castle outside of Dublin. The castle is located in the middle of Gray Forest, fifty miles from the city borders. There are things you must know about this castle, though. It will not only detect physical appearance, but also your magical code, Draco." Draco nodded at this. Magical code was sort of like a social security number, but for magic. Every person had a unique code, and it emanated off of one's body and anything it charms or places spells on. "You know, surely, that I can temporarily change your code. But this will set you into a time limit for rescue." Draco nodded again. "When do you plan on going?"

"As soon as possible." Draco answered.

"Well, I can have the potion ready in 5 hours. That would put us at 1 o'clock tomorrow morning. Is that all right? The potion has to be taken within a half hour of creation, you see." Draco turned to Severus, Hermione, and Eving. Eving was here solely because he demanded he be included. Draco despised him, thinking that Dumbledore would have been a wonderful Minister, but Dumbledore was happy to be Headmaster and live out his last days at Hogwarts. They all nodded and Draco replied,

"Ok."

"You may retrieve your things from your home and return here to stay until the time comes, if you want." Lucius said, standing up. The four stood up as well and Draco shook his father's hand. Lucius, for some odd reason, pulled Draco into a hug. "Draco, we'll find him." Draco, completely startled that his father was hugging him, merely hugged him quickly and pulled away from him.

"Yes father. Thank you." They parted ways, Lucius heading to the dungeons; Draco and his group back to Draco's house. They collected clean clothes and Hermione, Severus, and Draco Apparated back to Malfoy Manor, leaving Eving behind for the larger part of the plan. The rescue part.  They were showed to guest rooms, but Draco couldn't sleep. He wandered the halls, realizing the floor plan was much like their old home. He walked into the master bedroom to find his mother sitting up in bed, reading. She looked up and a look of pure puzzlement crossed her soft features.

"_Draco_?" She asked quietly, pulling the covers back and walking towards him.

"Mother." Draco said happily, holding out his arms to her. She hugged him hard, her tears sliding down her face.

"My son, I've missed you so. Why are you here?"

"I had to ask father for a favor." He muttered, stepping back.

"Oh?" She asked softly, her tone inquiring what, exactly, he needed.

"My boyfriend is missing. Ron Weasley's kidnapped him." Narcissa's forehead creased with "boyfriend", but her face was a look of pure sadness.

"That's _terrible_, darling! Who is he?"

"Harry Potter." Draco replied, closing his eyes against the tears.

"Oh, Draco..." Narcissa sighed, but not in a disapproving way; an empathizing way. She was truly sad about it. Draco lifted his eyelids to look sadly at his mother. "Are you going to find him?"

"Yes. Tonight, actually." They talked for a while longer until Narcissa sent him to go get some sleep. He lay in bed, shivering with the cold, trying to relax. He managed about three hours before he was shaken awake by Hermione. 

"We need to get you transformed." She whispered, helping him out of the bed, then forcing a cup of coffee into his hands. He smiled his thanks to her, then took a sip. They went downstairs into the sitting room, and Hermione got to work. Insisted by Lucius, the castle would detect Polyjuice or any other form of magical transfiguration and undo it. That meant they would have to do it all the old-fashioned Muggle way. She cut all his hair off. Well, most of it. She left it in a short, spiky cut and then she dyed it black with hair dye. He looked into a hand mirror and scowled. 

"I miss it already." He muttered, forking his fingers through the short length, but turned and smiled at his friend. "You did a good job, though." She handed him colored contacts, turning his eyes from grey to brown, and held out ratty jeans and a t-shirt, then a sweatshirt and sports shoes. Lucius came out sometime later and held out a vial. 

"Here. It's finished." Draco smiled and took the vial from him.

"Father?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Would you like to-to come with us?" Draco had no idea what possessed him to ask that, but he did it anyway. Lucius frowned, then grinned.

"Of course." He replied. "Let me go tell Narcissa." He walked away to tell his wife and change into better adventure clothing. When he came back, everyone traipsed outside to Apparate to Grey Forest.

---

Harry woke up groggily, head spinning in pain. After his vision cleared, he noticed Ron sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He heard the chains rattle as Harry moved against them, and stood up.

"So..." He said as he leaned over him. "How do you feel?" He laughed maniacally. Harry scowled and managed to say,

"Fuck you."

"Aw, Harry, I thought we were friends." Ron replied in a mocking tone. "Where's _Draco_? He hasn't showed up yet... maybe he's been waiting for an excuse to leave you." Harry winced as Ron said Draco's name. It hurt too much to think of where Draco must be, what he'd be doing. _He's trying to find me, I know he is._

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his throat dry.

"I think you know why." Ron smiled a sinister smile. "I'm making you and that traitorous Malfoy pay for every single moment you made my life hell, and I'm making you pay for killing my Lord. It's all your fault, precious _savior_ of the Wizarding world, that I had to go into hiding. Had it not been for you, I would be serving my last days with Him. But, thanks to you, I am here. And you'll be here. Forever. IF Malfoy shows, he'll get to watch you die." Ron cackled and picked up a rock, knocking Harry unconscious once more. "Only a matter of time..." He muttered before leaving the dungeons.

---

Outside the walls, everyone in the rescue group assembled. Lucius turned to Draco.

"Are you ready?" Draco simply nodded, unable to speak. What if Harry was already dead? What if Harry was alive but beyond saving? He took a deep breath and willed himself to believe. _Stay with me a little longer, love_. "You have precisely 2 hours before the spell wears out. Here's an hourglass with the time, and here's a map of the inner workings of the castle. Your path should be clear; he's the only one in there." Draco nodded once more and his father performed the spell.  The other three said goodbye to him- they were to be outside to stop any visitors, and he walked into the castle front door with ease. His father had given him the password and he found himself in a very large front hall. He took out the map and walked down the hall to the left, all the way to the end, and began to descend the staircase. He had to go down four hundred stairs before he was finally in the dungeons; it was a maze.

He inspected each cell, his wand at the ready. Glancing at the hourglass, he sped up, for he only had half an hour left. He walked down corridor after corridor, checking each small room meticulously for any sign of Harry. Growing steadily frantic, he leaned against the wall for a minute and caught his breath. After a minute he began searching again and looked into a particularly large room. He almost gasped as he saw dried blood on the floor. He looked around but didn't see Harry, so he kept going. He heard muffled sounds coming from a door right across from him, so he pressed his ear to it. He heard many pitiful moans, instantly identifying them as Harry's. He quietly pushed the door open, ready for Weasley to attack him. But he didn't. There Harry was, chained to the wall, curled up in a tight ball on the floor. He ran to him and crouched beside his lover.

"Harry?" He asked quietly, and Harry looked up, startled.

"Who are you?" He asked feebly, his eyes full of puzzlement. Draco realized this was because he didn't look quite like Draco Malfoy anymore.

"It's me. Draco." Harry's eyes immediately filled with tears and Draco gathered him in his arms. "Oh gods, Harry, I was so worried."

"You've got to get me out." Draco could feel Harry's whole body shaking like mad. "He'll be back. Please. Get me out of here." Draco kissed his forehead and let him go briefly to take his sweatshirt off and pull it over Harry's head. Harry smiled sadly before slumping in Draco's arms, unconscious. Draco panicked. He checked Harry's pulse, almost screaming. Harry's heartbeat was still there, but barely. And at that moment, the magical code spell wore off and a loud buzzing sound cut through the air. He was caught. He placed a heavy Protection spell, laced with impenetrable Dark Magic, on Harry and stood up, his wand ready. The door almost immediately flew open to show a haggard Weasley.

"So. You've finally decided to show up." He said, grinning. "Very nice, Malfoy."

"Shut the fuck up so I can kill you." Draco replied, looking almost bored.

"Cocky, aren't we? My, my, nothing's changed, has it?"

"Well, no, except that you are a maniacal psychopath." Ron's eyes darkened with this comment. He abruptly turned and aimed his wand at Harry's still form. "I wouldn't, if I were you."

"And why not?" Ron sneered, going through the curses in his mind.

"Because the spell would bounce off Harry and rebound on you with about, say, 1000 times more force." Draco drawled, twirling his wand. He _seemed_ like he wasn't afraid, but he really was. He was frightened out of his wits. Ron obviously didn't believe that little warning, because the next minute he was up against the wall.

"Oh." Was all he managed, then stood up, very angry. "Well, if I can't attack him, I guess I'll go for you."

"Goody." Draco said sarcastically. They dueled for a long time, spells flying back and forth, sometimes colliding in midair, and soon Draco had Ron against one of the walls, his throat constricted. "_Finally_. Now, Weasley, it's time for me to kill you." Draco started, thinking if he really wanted to do this. Yes. It had to be done. In the second it took for Draco to decide this, Ron had somehow managed to maneuver himself so that he kicked Draco in the stomach. He let go immediately and Ron and Draco yelled at the same time,

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco's beam of green seemed to go faster, and Ron was hit. Draco jumped out of the path of Ron's spell, the green light struck the wall and broke the stone into a million pieces. Draco slumped onto the floor, breathing heavily. He recovered quickly, running over to Harry, who was still unconscious. Draco checked his pulse, which was still there, but barely. Draco picked him up easily (He probably hadn't eaten since he'd been kidnapped) and carried him up the many stairs, through the corridor, and out the front door. His group of friends (and one family member) were standing outside, looks of concern flashing on their faces as they saw the state of both Harry _and Draco. Draco had sustained many cuts and bruises during his duel with Ron, and Harry had obviously been starved and beaten. Draco directed Severus and Hermione to get to the Ministry to collect Ron's body, and he and his father took Harry immediately to St. Mungo's._

Along the way, Harry's heart stopped.

=-=-=-

**_I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin   
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this  
  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
I'm lost without you  
  
_**

**=-=-=-**

(a.n): WOW! I finally updated. I hope you liked this chapter. I most certainly had fun writing it. I know it's really angsty and stuff, but that's what makes it fun. The song lyrics are from Blink 182. I'm not one for Songfics, but these lyrics really fit so I used them.

And a little reminder, I don't really like sad endings, and I'm in too good a mood for a tragedy (HINT HINT)... but you never know. Well, I'm too predictable for you to not know what's going to happen. Hehe.

MY REVIEWS(and REVIEWERS)! HOW I LOVE THEE!!!

**justxme (lol. I hate ron so much!!! grrrrr. So I hopeyou liked this chapter if you're mad at him. If you're mad at me, I'm sorry!!!Thanks for the comments. And the review!!! )**

**passionate-kisses (aw... you're too nice to me! Thank you thank you thank you. I hope you liked my update! and don't worry. I'll be updating REALLY soon so you guys won't kill me. thanks for your review!!!)      **

**Violet Rose    ( I'm glad you were a bit scared. I was afraid people would be really angry, but I guess not! I can't believe you watch QAF!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!! And I so totally know what you mean about Justin-Brian/Harry-Draco. I see it too. I'm so glad I met you -well, sort of-!! YOU are like the perfect person! Thanks for the happy reviews!)**

**illusionbutterfly (hehe. glad you like it! I'm also glad you like the ideas... hehehe. I hope you liked my scary chapter!!! It's gonna be updated again REAL soon. like today.)  **

Emma (EMSA!!!! I LOFF YOU,  my little MINXIE girl! I hope you liked my new chapter! And i'm updating 'family' too! Wow! I hated NY. how sad. but thanks for your thoughts!! LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU! )

**J.L. Collett (I love you Jessica! Thanks so much for sticking with this! Thanks for the review!) **

**iMaxed (RON MUST DIE!!!!! and he did! Uh... i mean... that was sad. Not. And i hated burning Harry's house down, but... it had to be done. Thanks for your input into Draco. I think you read my mind! lol. I hope you liked this chapter, too. I'm updating REALLY soon, I promise!!!)**     


	16. A Little Bit Closer

Dude, Sarah, this chapter is SO for you. for the promising chapter in A Crazy Honeymoon Thing. Definitely. You drive me crazy, babe. Heehee. I've decided to do review replies at the BEGINNING of this chapter. WOOO!!!!

My Reviews (and reviewERS!!!)! How I LOVE THEE!!!! 133 reviews!! i love you guys so much!

**Harry Pothead (I LOVE YOU SARAH. There. Got that out of the way. I updated! YAY! I know I'm evil, and you also know I can't kill Harry. He -combined with Draco- is too hot. Mleh. And the fairy-Harry thing worked. hint hint. I HAVE seen peter pan. It's one of my fave movies!!!! i cannot fucking WAIT for CLHT update! HARDCORE SEX???!!!  Like ice cream? i love ice cream. haven't had it in a while. the sex is SO gonna make up for that little bit of food deprivation. Yum. and no, Draco can't shag a ghost. -hint hint-. and no, that hint wasn't that Draco's going to find someone else alive to shag. It's HARRY! Er, i mean, Harry MIGHT live. teehee. loff you.  1/30/04- OH MY GOD. i read your update. SO GOOD! AAAAAAAAH!)**

**Emma (MY MINXIE!!! I'm waddling. with joy. because I love you. you know it. I HATE RON. HE DIED!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! i'm glad you like family, too. i'm having fun writing both. and you know, i think harry and draco are gonna get married and have babies in this one,too! hehehehe.)    **

**illusionbutterfly (i'm glad you thought the suspence was cool. I updatediupdatediupdated!!!! I will go into detail what got saved when they move into a new loft together...teehee. i'm so excited as to where this is going now!!! YAY!!! loff you too, my dear elz.)**

**Chelsea (Yummy review! Thanks mucho!)**

**Yuki Kurai (Don't worry! i mean... you have to read my update! and then you will know if precious Harry lives! Yes! Thanks for your review!)**

**Kalt Deathstrike ( I'm updated! I swear it! Just scroll downwards! Thank you so much for your support of my story!)**

**Violet Rose (I'm glad you still love me. I was scared. :) I'm really into 'piano rock'- like Something Corporate, Juliana Theory, Mae. i like indie rock and alternative, but the oldies are DM, the cure, iggy pop, the who, the beatles, led zeppelin... yeah. now read my update and tell me what you thought!!!)**

**CuriousDreamWeaver (no, it's not good! but you never know, it might start beating again... uh, i mean... hehe. it does. maybe. lol. fuck ron. he's stupid. and DEAD. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HATE HIM SO MUCH!!!! evocative makes me happy. say it more often!! hehe. thanks for the reviewie.)**

**beth (Oh, how i love being evil! thanks for the compliment on my story!!! I hope you like my update!)**

**justxme (i know, i don't know what possessed Ron to do such a thing. oh wait. I DID! and now he's dead! YAY!!!! i.fucking.hate.him. grrrr. and now he's dead.yay. thanks for the review, kid. teehee)**

**JLCollett ( I will not forget your new story. promise. I just have no time!! :( . but I will MAKE time! I know i'm evil. i loooooooooooooove being evil, can't you tell? hehe. ron sucks. grr. and he's dead. so he can't suck anymore in THIS story at least! yay! i really hope you like my update!) **

**Mistal: The Poisoned One (I have updated. and I LOVE your new name. awesome. woo. hope you like the update!) **

CHAPTER **16**, oh god.

---

Draco wasn't functioning well; he had one thing on his mind: _Harry needs to live_. He stood in the middle of the waiting area of St. Mungo's, eyes fixed on the doors that led to the MER (magical emergency room), willing the wizards to come through them with some sort of news. He had told his father to go home to his mother, so he could be alone with his thoughts. He only had one, though- needing to see Harry. Hermione showed about an hour after Draco arrived, and tried to get Draco to sit, but he refused. The tears finally came about two hours after he'd brought Harry in. He'd lost hope. Harry was dead. Hermione tried to comfort him, but she really couldn't do anything. Just as Draco was about to barge in and demand to see the body, a tired-looking wizard came through the doors with a giant smile on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy." He called, looking around. Draco and Hermione both stood up immediately, walking up with expectant looks on their faces. "Come with me, please." They followed, silently, into a small room. The wizard sat on one side of a table, and Draco and Hermione pulled chairs up to the other side. "Mr. Potter is alive. He put up one bloody 'ell of a fight, and he's here with us now." Draco beamed, relief searing through every bit of him. Hermione burst into sobs. "However, he has been through a lot of trauma. It will take a lot of time in recovery, both physical and mental. He will need your help, Mr. Malfoy, in this process. And I'm sure you would be of great- er, help, too, miss." He directed at Hermione, who was still sobbing. She merely nodded and continued to sob. Draco patted her reassuringly on the back and pulled her hair out of her face for her. "Now, the hard part. Mr. Potter is in a restorative coma. It helps the body to collect itself, if you will, and his magic will heal any internal damage. He has a shattered kneecap and a sprained jaw, not to mention a concussion and many, _many_ bruises and cuts. His knee will have to heal in its own time, per his medical file. He seems to be deathly afraid of Skelegro or any form of bone replacement." Hermione looked up and smiled briefly.

"Lockhart." She said to herself, then resumed her tears. The two men just stared at her for a second. 

"Er... can I see him?" Draco asked tentatively, his insides burning with anticipation.

"Of course. There, at this time, is only one visitor allowed." Draco glanced at Hermione who merely waved him off.

"Go, Draco. You need to see him." The wizard stood up and Draco hugged Hermione quickly before following the wizard (David, by his name tag) to Harry's room. David opened the door and Draco walked in quietly. Garish curtains surrounded Harry's bed. Draco pushed them back and saw the almost angelic look on the face of his boyfriend, despite the bruising on his cheekbone and jaw. And the black circles around both eyes. And the split bottom lip. And the cut through his eyebrow. 

Whatever. He still looked gorgeous. Draco moved to his side and took his hand.

"It's just like how we met." He murmured, smiling. "Only you're really in a coma. Oh well. I- I still love you with everything I own. I want you to get better so we can go home and live forever together, safe and happy and just with each other. I can't look at you without my knees going weak and my hands aching to touch you. You are my life, Harry. You are the one perfect thing in my life. And I'm not going anywhere, so neither can you. Promise?" Draco smiled again, almost laughing out loud as Harry's mouth twitched into a smile. It was only there for a brief moment, but Draco saw it. And knew what it meant: Harry wasn't going anywhere. "Wonderful."

---

Draco stayed by Harry's side the length of the restorative coma. He was reading in a chair when Harry first stirred. Draco was holding onto one of his hands, and Harry squeezed back.

"Dray?" He slurred, trying to lift his head but wincing. "Dray?" Draco stood up, his book clattering to the floor. He knelt down and leaned over so Harry could see him.

"Harry?" He whispered, tears filling his eyes. Harry's eyes opened finally, and his mouth extended upward in as big a smile as he could manage. "Good-" He glanced at the clock. "-evening. How do you feel?" 

"Horrid. I'm in so much _pain_. My whole body aches. It hurts to talk." Draco smoothed Harry's hair with a hand and kissed his forehead.

"I'll go get a mediwitch to give you some pain potion, all right?" Harry nodded and Draco went to find one. She came back with a small blue vial, and Draco helped her prop him up on his pillows, being very conscientious of his battered form. "Here, love." He poured the contents down Harry's throat, then helped him drink some water.

"Thanks." 

"Shh." Harry closed his mouth and smiled lopsidedly. Once the mediwitch had left, Draco smiled broadly. "Would it hurt if I kissed you?" Harry shook his head 'no', so Draco leaned in and kissed him softly, making sure not to put too much pressure on his injured bottom lip. When he pulled back, Harry's eyes glittered.

"Mmm." He sighed contentedly, raising a hand to run a finger down Draco's cheek. "You're bruised." Draco had a large black and blue bruise along his cheekbone where Ron had hit him full in the face.

"Yeah." He replied. "But it's ok. You're the one I need to worry about."

"Ask the witch if you can sleep with me." Harry whispered, eyes already drooping in fatigue. Draco smirked.

"Ok. Be back." He went outside and asked the attending mediwitch, who said it was ok as long as he didn't put Harry in any harm. He promised he wouldn't and went back into Harry's room to help him lay down. He crawled into bed next to him and carefully cradled him in his arms.

"I heard what you said." Harry muttered, nuzzling Draco's neck.

"When?"

"When I was in my _real_ coma." Harry managed a weak chuckle, and Draco laughed as well. "About being together forever. And I promise."

"What do you promise, love?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Dray." Draco kissed the top of his head.

"Ok. Now sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you too, babe." He lay there until he heard Harry's breathing turn to a slow, steady rhythm, all the while combing his fingers through his shaggy black mop. His heart flooded with relief every time he touched Harry; to think, a week ago, he was worried if he'd have to live without his beloved. And now he had Harry exactly where he needed to be- in his arms. "I'll never let go." He muttered into Harry's neck, not falling to sleep for many hours. This turned out to be a good thing. It seemed, now that the uninterrupted sleep of the coma was gone, that Harry was experiencing the post-trauma of his experience. In his dreams. He was thrashing about, his face scrunched in terror, his hands fisted in the bedclothes, muttering nonsense that Draco couldn't understand. He thought quickly of how he could wake him up without startling him too badly. Deciding on the tender approach, he kissed Harry's forehead after smoothing back his hair, moving his mouth to Harry's ear, clearly but quietly saying,

"Harry, babe, wake up. It's Dray. Come on, beautiful. Wake up. It's just a dream. He's gone. Harry. Wake up..." Harry slowly seemed to come out of it, the thrashing and muttering stopping. His tense body relaxed and his eyelids quivered and finally lifted, revealing tear-filled eyes. He didn't say anything, just turned and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, sobbing and crying. Draco held him close and continued his words in comforting tones, placing kisses sporadically on his head. 

"He... I..." Harry tried to say through his tears.

"Shh... he's gone. I'm here. Don't worry. Shh." Harry clung tighter to Draco's neck, and he rocked the smaller man back and forth until, after about twenty minutes, Harry was too tired to cry anymore. 

"Hold me." Harry whimpered, and Draco gathered him closer to his own body and began saying little nothings into Harry's ear.

"When we get out of the hospital, we'll move somewhere together. A new loft. A house. Whatever you want. And we'll get married. We'll have glorious children and raise them to be perfect little witches and wizards. We'll do whatever you want, Harry. I-"

"Do you really mean all that?" Harry asked quietly, lifting his head to look into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Good." Harry replied, smiling and placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

They stayed up for a little bit longer, content on being alive and with each other. 

---

Over the next week, Harry's dreams didn't seem to be as bad as the first, but he woke up at least once every night in a cold sweat. His knee was set and doing fine. All in all, he was healing miraculously fast (something he accredited to Draco). One day, Draco was walking with him up and down the hallway to stretch his legs. They stopped to look in at the newborn babies.

"Were you really serious about us having kids?" Harry asked, smiling happily at all the little bundled, wriggling infants.

"Yup. Not only would they be fucking hot little spawn, they'd be amazingly powerful, magic-wise. Plus, I think you'd make a terrific mum." Draco laughed as Harry turned to smack his arm.

"Hey! Who said I was going to be the 'mum'?"

"Harry, can you really see me being pregnant and all of that?" Harry stood there thinking a bit, then frowned.

"Nope. Definitely not. I don't think I could handle your mood swings. That's it- I'll be the mum." Draco smirked and pulled his lover toward him.

"Brilliant." Harry leaned a bit against him and tangled his hands in Draco's short black locks.

"It's so short..." He murmured, hands dropping to slide up Draco's sweater.

"Yeah, but it'll grow back fast."

"That's good, because I already miss your mussed up morning hair." Harry teased. "Now you just look like me with shorter hair." 

"That's not such a bad thing, is it? You're bloody marvelous in the looks department." Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and chuckled. 

"Thanks. You're sexy as hell, by the way."

"Oh, I know."

"And cocky, too."

"And...?"

"Just shut up." Harry muttered, smirking inwardly.

"You know... I was thinking."

"That's never good."

"Fuck off... this is serious."

"Ok. Putting serious face on." Harry said firmly, into Draco's chest.

"Harry... do you think you and I would make a good married couple?" 

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Yep."

"Then absolutely."

"Absolutely what?"

"As in absolutely, Dray, we'd make a wonderful married couple, and as in absolutely, Dray, I will marry you." Harry could feel Draco's heartbeat against his cheek. It was racing.

"Brilliant." Draco said again, exhaling hard. "This means, obviously, that you have to meet mum and dad." Harry looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Really?" He said quietly, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you. They actually, judging by their actions when I asked them to help you, might like you."

"Right. Can we get back to the room? I'm sleepy." Draco laughed as Harry looked expectantly at him.

"What?"

"Carry me?" He asked innocently, his eyes wide and his lip pouting.

"You're lucky you weigh about 100 pounds and are so goddamn sexy when you sulk." He carried his feather-light lover back to his bed and laid him down softly. "Harry?"

"What?"

"Can't you just let them repair your knee so we can go home?" Harry's eyes darkened.

"Only if you promise me they won't hex off my leg or take all the bones out." Draco held up a hand.

"Promise."

"And you have to hold my hand."

"Done."

"Go get the bloody Healers then." He slumped against the pillows and watched the delectable ass of his fiancé walk out the door. When he returned, the mediwizard and two mediwitches did some tests and had Draco fill out some paperwork and then Harry grabbed his left hand tightly. The medical professionals said some spells and Harry cringed as brief, but searing, pain engulfed his whole leg, slowly dissipating in intensity until it was a dull burn. Draco kissed his forehead and he opened his eyes. "Is it over?"

"Mmmhmm. You were wonderful, love." Draco replied mockingly, and Harry slapped him upside the head. "Only kidding. We can leave as soon as we get you packed up."

The Healers left and Draco helped Harry slip into some sweats, a t-shirt, and some socks, then tended to the task of packing up the few things he had in the room. When they were through, Draco picked Harry up ("Hey! I can walk, you know." "Do you _want_ to walk?" "No... carry on, then. I don't have all day.") and they Apparated to Draco's loft. He walked into the kitchen to check for messages and Harry wandered to the bathroom, carefully undressing after running a bath. He was just laying his head back for what promised to be a very relaxing time when Draco walked in. He sat on the floor, his elbows propped up on the edge of the bathtub. "Hi."

"Hi." Draco echoed, sighing.

"What do you need?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. 

"Nothing in particular." Harry laid one of his own hands over one of Draco's and winked at him. 

"Come here, you." He placed his hands behind Draco's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Feeling a bit adventurous, he allowed his tongue to dart in between Draco's lips, and it was welcomed deeper in immediately. Soon Draco's whole front was drenched with water from both Harry's body and the tub. 

"Glad you're feeling better." Draco murmured against Harry's fervent mouth.

"_Much_ better." Harry affirmed. 

"Are you finished with your bath?"

"Definitely."

"Will you be needed a towel?"

"Uh-uh." Draco laughed and Harry stood up after pulling the plug out of the drain. Draco looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"What is this? The bloody Spanish Inquisition?" Harry scowled, stepping out onto the rug. "Yes, I'm ready. No, I'm not tired. Yes, I want you to fuck me because god knows your face is telling me you want to." Harry crowed triumphantly as Draco smiled sheepishly. He grabbed a towel off the rack anyway and wrapped it haphazardly around his waist. Draco took his hand and led him to the bed, where he proceeded to rip the towel off of him. Harry watched in amusement as Draco got undressed, eyes glazed with lust. He finally had everything off and advanced to the edge of the bed, but Harry held up a hand. "Stop."

"What?" Draco asked, his forehead creased in worry.

"I want to look at you. Haven't gotten to in a while." Draco sighed inwardly, glad that Harry wasn't having second thoughts. His mouth quirked in a half smile, he tilted his head slightly to the left and stared at his fiancé, sprawled on his bed, completely naked. He must have stood there for about a minute until Harry beckoned him closer with a finger. He climbed up on the bed and placed a knee on each side of Harry's thighs, then leaned down to kiss him soundly. His mouth traveled around for a bit, his hands stroking Harry's inner thighs. He listened to the lusty moans emanating from below him. Breath hissed through his teeth as Harry's hands grasped his bottom in a firm grip. "Mmm... you like that?" Harry asked as Draco cursed raggedly under his breath.

"Uh huh." He replied, then dipped his head for another kiss. Harry grazed his teeth along Draco's lips, then nuzzled Draco's neck, sucking lightly. Draco began muttering incoherencies, praising Harry. He began to notice Draco was getting impatient, so he arched his back a bit. 

"Dray..." He whined, and Draco raised an eyebrow. 

"You sure? Because right now I'm ready to fuck you long and hard. But only if you're ready."

"I'M READY." Harry bellowed, eyes steady, his breathing harsh. 

"Ok." Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders. He nudged his fiancé's legs apart with a knee, and Harry bent them. Draco entered him quickly with a gasp, and Harry groaned. "Wow." Draco breathed heavily, eyes drooping in ecstasy. 

"Uh huh..." Harry moaned as Draco began to move slowly. Their bodies were covered in perspiration and Harry's body felt pleasantly relaxed as the pace sped up. He lifted a hand to Draco's heart and felt its erratic beating. "Christ, I love you."

"Love.You.Too." Draco managed in between gasps. Harry lifted his head up to kiss Draco on the lips, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "Harry." Draco moaned against their locked lips. 

---

After they were both sated, Draco curled up against Harry's side and laid his head on his chest, his fingers tracing patterns on Harry's abdomen. "That tickles." Harry said, laughing.

"When do you want to get married?" Draco asked, loving the sound of Harry's laugh vibrating in his lungs. 

"As soon as possible." He replied, lacing one of his hands into Draco's tracing one. "When do you?"

"Soon. When do you want to meet with Mother and Father?"

"Um... soon..." Harry answered, unsure if he could actually do so.

"Harry..." Draco said in a warning tone. "If you don't want to, that's ok."

"I _do_ want to, I'm just nervous."

"I know." Draco chuckled. "Everyone always is. But believe me- they won't kill you."

"I know." Harry answered. He buried his face in Draco's neck and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's get married next month."

"Why next month?"

"Because you won't decide." Harry laughed and bit him lightly. "OW!"

"You know you like it."

"Oh, really?" Draco mocked, rolling on top of him. "Ready for another go, my love?"

"Oh yes." Harry replied, wiggling his body so Draco groaned, then wrapped his legs around Draco's middle. 

"Smashing."

--

(a.n.): so, you happy i kept him alive??? hehe.  you knew all along i wouldn't kill him. whatever. it was fun anyway. the next chapters are going to be GREAT fun to write. i am LOVING this. and i love you guys too. weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	17. Mmm Cherry

"I've found a flat." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He was seated at Draco's kitchen table, making an inventory of all the things he'd saved from his house:

invisibility cloak

picture album of mum and dad and friends

And that was it. How sad. But Draco had come up behind him and tickled his ear with his voice. He smiled and turned around in his chair, then what Draco had said to him finally registered in his brain.

"F-flat?" He asked, his grin growing wider.

"Mmmhmm." Draco replied, looking completely self-satisfied.

"Prat." Harry laughed, cuffing him over the head. Draco scoffed and smoothed his hair down again, then allowed his lover to stand up. He grinned when Harry flung himself at him and kissed him soundly. "I'm so proud. What's it like?"

"Bit like this, actually." Draco answered, gesturing his hand around the room. "It's big. It's gorgeous." He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "Just.Like.You." Harry laughed and turned to go into the living room. Draco headed upstairs to get into some pyjamas and, seeing Harry laying on his back watching a Julia Roberts movie, straddled Harry's thighs. 

"When do we move in?" Harry asked, rubbing Draco's sides.

"Whenever. The landlord's a wizard. He mentioned it when I wrote Potter-Malfoy on the lease." Draco grinned at this. _Potter-Malfoy_. God. It sounded perfect.  

"Wonderful." The men shifted so they were lying on their sides, Harry spooned against Draco. Draco ghosted his hands over Harry's abdomen and sighed.

"Harry..."

"...yes?"

"I don't -want to sound like a sap, but I want a child." Harry turned over and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Me too." He whispered, resting his hands over Draco's on his stomach. "Promise me that after we move in we'll start the process."

"Promise." Draco answered, laughing. "We're going to have to spend _lots_ of time trying to get pregnant."

"Oh yes. _Lots._" Harry murmured, taking Draco's bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Wanna get started now?" He teased, gathering Harry into his arms.

"Sounds like a good plan. We might not be doing it right." Draco laughed and they stood up, both yawning. "Or not." Harry finished lamely, not really realizing how tired he was.

"Raincheck?" 

"...Yeah." Draco grinned as they walked up the stairs to bed. After getting under the covers, Harry latched onto his side and sighed, raking a hand through Draco's already lengthening hair. It had grown enough that they cut off the black and now it was just growing back into its beautiful blond gorgeousness. "It's growing nicely."

"Good. I didn't feel like a Malfoy." He snorted, reaching his own hand up to feel the shortness. "Do you like it short?"

"I like it both ways. Much more fun when it's long, though." He tucked his head under Draco's chin and sighed again. "I feel... odd."

"How so?"

"Unfulfilled." Harry knew exactly why, but felt weird voicing it.

"Do you think it's about having a baby?" Draco mused, running his fingers lazily up and down Harry's bare back.

"That's _exactly_ what I think it's about. Now that we've brought it up and decided we want one, that's ALL I can think about."

"Is there a problem with that?" Draco mumbled against Harry's shoulder, brushing light kisses on him.

"No... it just makes me filled with longing."

" I promise: as soon as we move into the new flat we'll start the potions process."

"Mmm. ok." Harry replied, tickling Draco's sides with slow fingers.

They fell asleep thinking about babies and new houses.

---

The following Monday the two men visited the building of their new flat. They occupied the whole top floor. Harry's jaw dropped as Draco unlocked the door. They walked into a front area. Down the hall to the right was obviously the bedrooms, to the left was extra space. In front of them Harry saw what was obviously the living room, one whole wall windowed to view the town below. On the right of the living room was the kitchen. A very large kitchen, with ample space for a table/chair set.  

"It's lovely." Harry managed before turning to Draco and kissing him softly. They went through each room and decided which rooms would be which. The room at the far end of the hallway to the right would be the master bedroom, and the small room ("Squeeee!" "Harry, calm down!") next to it would be the nursery. The other room would be the library. Then, on the left hallway, there would be a sitting room, the office (for Draco), a guest room, and a small bathroom. As they headed for the door, Draco grabbed Harry by the beltloops and dragged him back into his body. 

"Care for the raincheck now? Consummate our new home?" Draco asked in a whisper, hands diving up Harry's sweater.

"Where?" Harry answered devilishly, turning around.

"How about..." Draco began, pushing Harry backward until his back came in full contact with the front door. He locked it with a click and smiled. "...right here?" Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise. Draco grinned wider at Harry's look of shock. "Oh, come on. I happen to think I've changed enough that you are used to me getting on my knees every now and again." He simply nodded as Draco did exactly that, then tugged Harry's pants down to his ankles. Taking him fully right at the beginning was never his style, so Draco took his time, first lifting Harry's shirt a bit to penetrate his bellybutton. Harry groaned and rested his head against the door. His lover's tongue danced around his stomach and then trailed along the line of hair down, down...

"Fuck." Harry groaned as he was surrounded in Draco's hot mouth. His head connected with the door again as he arched into Draco, his breathing haggard.  "Ow." He hadn't meant to say this, because he was feeling very much better than any form of pain, but it came out and Draco sadly stopped.

"Ow?"

"Hit my head." Draco shrugged and continued, much to his lover's pleasure. "Oh, gods, uh..." He continued to plunge in and out of Draco's mouth until he came in a rush of groaning and cursing. Draco smirked and his tongue flicked to the corners of his mouth as he stood up, pulling Harry's pants up as he did so. He fastened the buttons and redid the belt, straightened Harry's shirt, and kissed his lips softly, teasing. "I knew I'd like this place." Harry said as they left. He rubbed the back of his head, wincing.

"What's the matter?"

"I must have banged my head twenty times against that door." Harry muttered. 

"Here. Let me see." Draco soothed, and Harry turned around to show him the back of his skull. He parted the black hair and chuckled. "Oh gods, you're bleeding."

"What?" Harry questioned, his fingers reaching the sore spot and feeling something wet. "Woah." Draco continued to laugh as he healed it with his wand.

"Sorry..." He managed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "You look like you could use some ice cream." Harry nodded fervently and they headed to the grocery store for pints. As they hurried home they decided they would move in on Wednesday, spending all of tomorrow packing. Draco had a few vacation days that he could use, so they planned for him to take days off to unpack and... start the process of getting pregnant. (a.n.: teehee...)

---

The next day, Draco made the rash decision of getting rid of their old bed and buying a new one. They went to the store and found a low-lying one, not completely on the ground, but almost. They also bought new sheets, of a sort of flannel, but softer almost. Like t-shirt material. It was shipped to the new flat and they paid for the movers to set it up for them. After they'd shrunk and Apparated everything to the new flat, they made a little bed of sheets, pillows, and blankets in their now-empty bedroom. Draco was feeling frisky, so he buried himself deep in the mess of covers. Harry giggled and patted around, trying to find him.

"Draaaaaaco... where are you? What's _this_?" He grabbed his leg, causing Draco to shriek. "Ah!" Harry's hand traveled up his leg to come in contact with his hip, then his stomach, and Draco grabbed his arm, pulling him into the tangle. 

"Hi." He said breathlessly, kissing his nose. 

"Hi." They laughed and snuggled up in each other's warmth, eyes already drooping with exhaustion.

"Goodnight, love."

"G'night, Dray." Harry yawned back, allowing him to pull him closer by the waist.

---

As they unpacked, they kept stealing glances at each other. After all, this was their first time _really_ owning a home together. And it was gorgeous. At around noon, Draco went to visit Severus about the birth potions.

"Ah... Draco! How'd the moving go?"

"Wonderfully, thank you, Sev." Draco replied, sitting down to the tea Hermione had brought in. "Obviously I'm not here just to chat. Harry'd be here for that." He smiled fondly.

"Go on..." Severus coaxed, sipping his drink.

"I was wondering if you, or someone you knew, could provide me with birth potions." Draco said boldly, exhaling.

"Of course I could. I can make them myself, if you like." Severus replied, smiling wide. Hermione looked close to tears she was so happy.

"How long would it take you?"

"Not long at all. If I get started now I could send them to you tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Really?"

"Remember who you're talking to, boy." Severus replied sternly, though his mouth was still quirked in a grin.

"Right, right. Well, thank you very much. Harry and I are really excited. We're planning on marrying February 18th." Hermione gasped and ran over, hugging Draco tightly.

"We have some news as well." Severus said as Hermione went round the table to his side. "Dear, could you go summon Harry?" Hermione nodded and went to the fire, called Harry's name, and he appeared immediately.

"What's going on?" He asked as everyone sat down in the living room.

"We're... pregnant." Hermione said slowly, her eyes glittering and Severus' hands moved to stroke her belly.

"That's wonderful!" Harry cried, grinning. "How far along?"

"Three months." She replied, standing up to receive a hug. 

"Amazing." Harry said, kissing her cheek.

They stayed for a bit longer to lunch with Hermione and Severus, then headed home.

"I'll send the potions around 9, all right?" Severus said as they stood beside the fireplace.

"Thanks, Sev. That's great. Bye!" Draco called.

"Congratulations!" Harry shouted as they began spinning. Once they arrived back home, Draco dusted him off, but it was hard, since he was bouncing all over the place.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled, steadying his lover by the shoulders.

"Sorry." Harry breathed. "It's just so excited. She's pregnant, I'm going to _be_ pregnant..." Draco beamed, embracing him softly.

"Yep." He said, kissing Harry's forehead. "A right little mother you'll be." He continued, teasing him.

"Bitch!" Harry scoffed, pinching his rear.

"I love you..." Draco called as Harry headed into the kitchen.

"I love you, too."

They had a light dinner and watched some television before getting ready for bed. After a quick shower, Harry flopped onto the bed, sighing as his skin hit the sheets.

"These make me want to get naked." He moaned, pulling Draco down.

"Oh, Merlin." Draco agreed as he touched the material. "Well, I don't see why not..." He trailed off, a mischievous tone in his voice.

"Mmmhmm." 

Soon their clothes were gone and they were just lying there, enjoying the feel of the sheets on their nude bodies, both decidedly not making the first move to "consummate" their new bed as well, although the two men were both very aroused. Finally, Draco couldn't take anymore, and growled, "Oh, come here." Harry laughed as Draco pulled him close and they made love for the first time on their beautiful "make me wanna get naked" bedclothes. The first of _many_ times.

---

"All right. It says in here that you take this one-" Draco gestured to the red potion bottle with a wave, "- today, and then we have to wait a bit for your body to develop... parts, taking the appropriate bottle each day."

"Does it specify what, exactly, I'll be getting in terms of the female anatomy?" Harry asked, studying the red bottle up close. Draco scanned the manual he was holding as they sat at the kitchen table. Severus had sent the potions as promised at 9 and they'd opened the crate of thirty nestled potions bottles and read the manual for a couple of hours. He flipped to the index and muttered,

"Page 87." He flipped to the appropriate page and read, "After the red potion is taken, the male's body will create a uterus, fallopian tubes, and 1000 unfertilized eggs. No outer changes are made. Thank GODS." Draco heaved. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"That'd be weird, wouldn't it?" He chuckled, imagining himself with breasts and... he shuddered.

"All right." Draco said, shutting the book. "Do you want to take it now?" Harry nodded. "Did you eat?" Harry nodded again. They both grinned and Harry uncorked the bottle, taking the whole thing down in one gulp. It tasted a bit like cherry. 

"That wasn't so bad." He said after he swallowed. He began to smile, then a very uncomfortable feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. Sort of like someone was reaching inside and rearranging his organs. "Well, this is unpleasant." He managed. "I think I need to lie down." He tried to stand but his legs gave out. Draco caught him and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down against the pillows. "Thanks." Draco settled himself next to him, and continued to read the manual.

"Ok, tonight we do nothing. And then tomorrow you take the green bottle at 6 o'clock in the morning. Let's see... today's Thursday. 1...2...3... on Sunday you'll have all the femaly things. Friday's purple, Saturday's yellow, Sunday's pink. It says that on Sunday we have to start the actual baby-making process. Until then we can't shag." Draco sounded a bit depressed at this, but Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out something..." He finished quietly, his insides still squirming unpleasantly. "Hold me, this feels terrible." Draco obliged, wrapping his arms around him and cradling him close.

"This is payback for the potion not tasting horrid." He joked, and Harry chuckled. "So we've started. January 5th. We'll be pregnant by February 4th. That means you'll be pregnant on our wedding day." Harry laughed again. "Aren't we dysfunctional?" Draco enjoyed hearing him laugh. He continued making jokes and talking about trivialities until Harry fell asleep.

"Aw, mummy, you're stunning." He whispered into Harry's hair as he too dropped off.

---

(a.n.): Hi! I had fun writing this chapter! I hope you liked it! I know it seems that both of my stories are married with children now, but I can't help it! I swear! I am in baby-matrimony mood! Sorry if this makes you sad. if it makes you happy, i hope you enjoy what's in store for Harry and Draco!

Thanks for reading!

Love you!

_-claire_

MY REVIEW(er)S! How I LOFF THEE!!!

**leggy'sbitch  (i am so happy you share my love for hating ron! yay! i want to write graphic scenes, i really really do, but i'm afraid of getting kicked off! but i promise to be more daring in times to come. heh heh heh. thanks!)**

**SodapopC (awww... your reviews made me happy!)**

**pinkmoonbunny2002 (thank you for your enthusiastic review!)**

**bastian blair ( i was so happy when you said that i was your favorite writer on here! thank you So much!!! ::blushes:: i hope you like the addition to hermione/sev. teeheehee)**

**Summerkins (i PROMISE to write steamier scenes! after all , they're making a baby! yessss thank you so much for your nice comments!)**

Harry Pothead (SARAH! i loff you! i'm glad you loved the draco-wet thing! i could totally see him sopping...wet... mmmmmmmmmm... anyway! it's perfectly ok for you to have dirty thoughts about things! you are a wonderful writer too! and i can't wait for babies and wedding rings! (and possible variated wedding night... hmmm... teehee) ANYWAY again.  loff you very much!)

**illusionbutterfly (happy married people and bbbbbabies!!!! AAAH!)  **

**Mistal: The Poisoned One (oh, you nice nice girl! i heart you!)**

**Angeli (i hope you liked this chapter! yay!)       **

**beth (thank you for saying that i rock! i hope you liked my update!) **

**Lynn Malfoy (jessica! yay! well, i think since i set draco in the dominant role and harry in the submissive role, it'd be kind of weird if all the sudden i switched roles. maaaaaybe in another story?? hmm... i don't knoooooooow... heheh. ::pouts:: you're getting tom's address. poo)**

**Chelsea (i think harry looks nice when he's beaten a bit... hmm... hehe. thanks for your review!)**

Violet Rose (You are DEF. the epitome of coolness! i hope you liked my update and i'm glad you like my music! woopee!)


	18. Innocent Pastry

After taking all the potions for the parts, Harry and Draco were finally ready to start the actual baby-making... activities. It was Sunday morning, and Draco was still asleep. There must have been some sort of aphrodisiac in the potion he took last night to make him want to have sex the next morning, because he _really really_ wanted Draco to wake up. Soon. He was horny. He was going to have self-control. He would _not_ wake his beloved up. No. He would not. He would lay here and think of things not-sexual. Like... pie! Yes! Pie was totally not-sexual. It was just food. Innocent pastry.

_But there was that ONE time when we were at home, and it was Draco's birthday, and Hermione sent some cherry pie over. We spooned vanilla ice cream onto it, and the ice cream melted... some dribbled out of the corner of Draco's mouth, looking shockingly like... AAAAAAAAAH! No more sexual thoughts!_

His hands were dangerously close to being under his boxers. He was as stiff as a board. _WAKE UP, DRACO!!!_ He wanted to practice SOME form of willpower. And he didn't want to wake his fiancé up. It was just rude. He'd also been up late with Harry the night before, the potions being very hard to keep down. So he just lay there, trying to ignore his hard-on_. Very difficult seeing as my boxers are cutting off the_ _circulation to my fucking LEGS they are so tight now..._ He felt a shift next to him, and he cracked his eyes open to see Draco, still asleep, but on his side. _Please, oh please, do NOT touch me. I won't be able_ _to control myself..._ and Draco threw an arm on top of Harry's chest, trying to pull him close. _No no no no_. But it was too hard to fight. He allowed himself to be completely connected with Draco's still-sleeping body and sighed. _Come on, babe, you can wake up now..._ Draco smiled in his sleep and muttered something. "What's that?" Harry whispered, hoping this would bring him to the land of the living.

"Sexy Mummy..." Draco mumbled.

_What_?" Harry gasped, frowning. Draco was dreaming about a woman?

"Sexy Harry..." Oh. Harry the mommy. _I get it_. "Yes, Dray, I know I'm sexy... but you have to do something to _make_ me a mummy..." Harry prodded, hoping Draco would get the hint in his subconscious somewhere. He seemed to get something, since a certain hand was going up Harry's shirt at the moment... "JUST WAKE UP!" He finally bellowed, and Draco laughed.

"Already am." 

"I hate you." Harry cried, pouting.

"Come on, love, you know it's worth the wait..." Draco cooed, caressing Harry's thigh under the sheets. Harry groaned loudly.

"Bitch." He growled. Turning his head back to face the blond-haired Sex God next to him, he grinned. "Guess what day it is?"

"Uh... SUNDAY!" Draco yelled, comprehension dawning on him. Harry just smirked and pulled his lover on top of him. He immediately latched his mouth onto Harry's and forced his tongue in, not wasting any time. "Let's-get-these-sodding-clothes-OFF!" He said between kisses. They threw off their pyjamas as fast as was possible. "Wait. You have to take a potion." Draco said, dashing stark naked out of the room to get the vial and instruction manual. Upon returning, he handed Harry the bottle and read that he was to take the potion and they could begin the process 10 minutes after that. Harry quickly downed the contents while Draco kissed him all over his body, the minutes passing very slowly. Finally they could go at each other with no care. He laid himself carefully on top of Harry and they began to kiss once more. He nudged Harry's legs apart and, according to the manual, got into the most effective position. Harry almost laughed as his ankles were placed on Draco's shoulders, but as soon as Draco was inside him decided he really liked this position. A lot. He cried out as Draco moved slowly and forcefully, Harry's hands forced into fists, grasping at the bedsheets. Their lips connected once again and Draco moaned loudly, handing wrapping around Harry as his mouth trailed down to Draco's nipples. "Gods..." He groaned as Harry nipped and bit at his sensitive skin. His actions sped up and they were both getting really sweaty as they moved as fast as they possibly could, their skin hardly ever not touching. Finally Draco came with a moan and Harry followed soon after. Gasping, Draco rolled onto his back and Harry, sweaty and sticky, rolled onto his side like the manual told him to. He was to lie there and have Draco rub small circles on his abdomen in clockwise-to-counterclockwise motions for 20 minutes, then lay on his stomach for another ten. 

"This is dumb." Draco said after ten minutes.

"Yes, but if it gets me up the duff, will it matter?"

"No." He answered, grinning and kissing Harry softly. "Think it worked?"

"Dunno." Harry replied. They finished the circle-rubbing rubbish and sent Harry to the bathroom to do the pregnancy test. He did so and came out of the bathroom ten minutes later with red eyes and a sad look on his face. "It didn't."

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry." Draco said, walking over and wrapping Harry in his arms. "It's ok. We'll try again... later." Harry gave him a half-smile and they decided to get cleaned up. Draco got into the shower and turned on the hot water, pulling Harry under the spray by the hand. He pulled Harry to him and massaged his back with soapy hands. He laughed as Harry groaned and nibbled on Draco's collarbone. The dark-haired man looked up at his fiancé and his eyes glazed over, eyebrows raising slightly in a silent question. Before he knew it, he was pressed against the wall of the shower, his stomach facing the glass. Draco ran his tongue up Harry's spine, lifting the hairs on his neck for easier access, then trailing around to bite on his earlobe. He massaged Harry's arse softly in his hands, causing the man to moan uncontrollably. "Like this?" He murmured, receiving an enthusiastic nod of the head. Harry turned his head until he could kiss Draco, making sure his fiancé understood exactly how much he wanted him to continue. 

Draco got the message.

---

Hermione came over a couple days later to check on the progress, only to find a dejected Harry and Draco on the couch, staring blindly at the television.

"Hi." She said softly, shutting the door behind her. She massaged her belly with a hand as she sat down, staring at the two men.

"Hi." They replied tonelessly.

"What's the matter?"

"We aren't pregnant yet." Harry muttered. "He's shagged me senseless and I'm still _not bloody pregnant!_"

"Harry, this is a male pregnancy. It takes a lot more effort and mental support for the baby to be brought into this world."

"We know. It's just depressing, is all." Draco said, running his fingers unconsciously through Harry's hair. Harry smiled sadly and kissed him. "Let's make dinner, yeah?" They all headed to the kitchen and sat down to eat a half-hour later.

"So, how's the baby?" Harry asked, sipping his wine. Hermione swallowed some rice and smiled.

"Just fine. Sev's really stepped into the concerned father role very nicely. He's just excellent." She sighed and laughed. "Sorry."

"No problem." Draco replied. A few minutes later he stood up to get dessert. Harry's jaw dropped as he brought out a delectable cherry pie with golden brown crust and clotted cream for the side. "What's wrong, love?" Draco asked, concerned at Harry's facial expression.

"N-nothing." Harry answered, grinning broadly as the blond cut the pie into thirds. He made sure to be as seductive as possible as he ate, placing each messy forkful into his mouth, also using as much tongue as possible. Draco watched all of this soundlessly, eyes blazing with lust, glancing over at Hermione every now and then to make sure she was oblivious. 

"Delicious pie, Draco." She said through a mouthful. Draco merely smiled and ran his foot up Harry's leg slowly. Harry almost groaned as Draco's hand connected with the one organ his whole body was focusing on at the moment. They both waited anxiously for Hermione to be finished. Sensing something, Hermione glanced up to see Draco's fingers tracing patterns up and down Harry's chest. "Well, I should be going." She said loudly, clearing her throat and standing up. The two men looked up and smiled.

"Bye." They said in unison, waving. As she shut the door she heard the clang of dishes and the tinkling of breaking glass as the dinnerware hit the floor. She grinned to herself as she headed home to her lover.

Draco, meanwhile, had _his_ lover splayed on the table, kissing him furiously. "Think we can do it this time?"

"Let's try _really really_ hard." Harry answered, eyebrows flicking upward, his tongue licking the edges of his mouth.

---

"YES!" Harry cried two hours later, running stark naked from the bathroom. He grabbed Draco round the middle and hugged him hard, kissing his bare chest.

"Are you-?"

"YES!" Harry cried again, grinning like a fool. The test was positive. Thank Merlin for magical pregnancy tests; they were always 100% accurate. He looked again at the two little blue lines, his eyes filling with tears. "We're going to be parents." He whispered. Draco smiled and pulled him close, kissing his forehead.

"More news to tell Mother and Father tomorrow, then." He answered.

"Shit. That's tomorrow." Harry said, pulling away.

"Yes…" Draco trailed off, wondering what was the problem.

"I just forgot, that's all." Harry said happily. "Let's get to bed. I'm sleepy." 

Draco fell asleep that night with his arm resting on Harry's stomach, subconsciously protecting his unborn child. 

---

"Mother." Draco said as she appeared in the doorway. He and Harry stood, Draco hugging and Harry shaking hands.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, smiling. "Lucius will be here soon."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?" Harry replied nervously, returning the smile in a somewhat decimated state.

"I'm just grand." She answered. At this moment Lucius came into the sitting room. Harry swallowed hard as he shook hands with the man who had been assigned to aid in killing him since he was a baby. 

"Hello, Harry." Lucius said with some difficulty, not quite sure how to act. He still detested this boy, but not nearly as much as before. He watched as Harry nodded and extended a hand.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Draco smiled to himself as they all sat down. He took Harry's hand as they told his parents the plan for the wedding.

"That's marvelous!" Narcissa exclaimed after they'd finished. She was genuinely happy for her son, and couldn't help but be glad that he was to be married in wealth. Lucius merely nodded his agreement.

"There's one other thing." Draco began, taking a deep breath. "Harry and I have been… trying for a baby. And we've succeeded." 

"You're… pregnant." Lucius said slowly, looking at Harry. Harry nodded, biting his lip surreptitiously. 

"Yes." Draco answered a bit defensively. 

"I'm to have an heir." 

"_Yes,_ father." Draco said testily.

"Good." Lucius seemed to come out of his state and smiled briefly. The two men stayed for brunch and then headed back home, Harry having to take his potion. This one was particularly nasty and he was sent to bed. Draco lay there, rubbing Harry's back softly as he slept. Narcissa was left with planning the wedding and the decorations for the nursery. She was very pleased. Draco could tell his father was satisfied as well. 

He scowled as he thought of the reason his parents were happy. Oh no, they couldn't be happy for him merely because he was content, and starting his _own_ family. They were happy because of money. Money only. 

"Goddamn them." He muttered, holding Harry close. When Harry woke up he had to dash to the bathroom, puking up everything he'd eaten. When he came back into the bedroom he smiled weakly and collapsed back onto the bed, sighing.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" 

"No." Draco answered truthfully, sitting up against the pillows. "But we'll get through it."

"Yes." Harry sat up and crawled up the bed to lie in Draco's arms, head resting against his chest. "We will." 

The next couple of weeks were horror for Harry. The potions were getting steadily worse and he was barely able to keep down food and water. Bedridden, he watched television most of the day, sleeping the rest. Draco was just glad Harry was healthy .They'd been to see the doctor a few days before and everything was going smoothly. She had said that babies born from male pregnancy came about 2 months earlier, the potions aiding in development. This meant the baby was to arrive in August. Harry was a little grumpy since he would be _very_ pregnant when it was _very_ hot, but Draco just smiled and offered to hose him down in extreme temperatures. 

The wedding was a little over a week away, and they'd been fitted for their dress robes the day before. Harry was angered as the tailor tried to suggest a size larger than his usual, but it was true; he'd already begun to grow around the middle, and it was just barely beginning to show.

"I'm never leaving the house again." He said miserably as Draco walked into the room with a glass of water.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to be as big as a house, having to wear gigantic clothing, and I'll… I… ARGH." He slumped against the pillows, effectively sitting on the remote control and turning off the soap opera he was watching. Draco had quit his job (he was only doing it for a time-filler, and now he had Harry and the baby to do that.Much better tradeoff) and was now staying home each day with Harry, tidying the loft and helping his mother with the nursery, planning the seating for the wedding, etc.

"Will any of that matter if I think you're gorgeous?" Draco prompted, taking Harry's hand in his.

"No, I guess not."

"There. Problem solved." He smiled and kissed him softly, running a hand up Harry's shirt.

"Hey!" Harry cried, smiling as Draco massaged his belly.

"Jesus." Draco breathed, looking up at his lover happily.

"What?"

"You. Are carrying. My child." 

"Yes."

"You and I are going to be the parents of said child in a matter of seven months or so."

"Yes." Harry repeated, grinning.

"Gods, I love you." Draco managed before taking Harry's head in his hands and kissing him fiercely. Comprehension dawned on Harry slowly as Draco slipped under the covers and began to remove Harry's pants.

Ten minutes later, Harry panted,

"Who knew knocking me up would boost our sex life this much? We used to shag what, once a day?"

"Yep." Draco answered, smirking. Hey, he knew he was good.

"And now we're up to three or four times, in some form or another?" 

"Yep."

"Excellent." Harry replied happily. "I think I might enjoy this more than I planned." Draco merely smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

---

(a.n): hi! i am sorry it took me so long to update! i have been super busy with school and a new boyfriend (mmm...brad...) and... ANYWAY!!! i am happy. so i hope you liked this chapter. if not, definitely tell me. they will be wedded by next chapter, definitely. and then begins the fun of harry being major preggers! fun torture for me! yay! 

my review(er)s! Yay! how i love thee!

**Yuki Kurai (hehe... i had fun with the 'fucking hot little spawn'. i just thought that was a very "draco" thing to say, don't you? especially about his own child?) **

**slasherbabe (i am soooo in baby mood. i have no clue why. but whatever. it's fun!!! i am also glad you hate ron. he can burn. a lot. ::throws matches on him:: i HATE HATE HATE him. a lot. grrrr. your many many reviews were very entertaining to read, love. thank you!)**

**Lynn Malfoy (i can see draco as a mother too, it's just i've set the roles. damn me. lol. i WILL write a draco-preggers. maybe a one-shot. hmm. all for you, jessica babe.)**

**Wounded Angel (i hope you liked my update!!! ::crosses fingers::)**

**Violet Rose (weeeeeeeeell, it won't be a totally traditional wedding, now will it? they are gay, after all. and i am SOOOOOOO pro-gay marriage. definitely. lol Sev-herm spawn makes me chuckle just thinking about it. heeeheeeheee)**

**Angelina Knole       **

**fishnetfairy (i love your name!!!)**

**illusionbutterfly (i ended Family, i hope that's ok...? i hate homework. it sucks. wah. i hope you liked my smutty mind in this one. i think it was ok. i was helped by brian kinney Queer as Folk sex scenes... um... i am SO addicted to QAF. yummy)  **

**Chelsea (hehe. i liked the last chapter too! i am glad i'm makin ya a bit used to hermione-sev. i think i might love Sev, somewhere in my head that isn't taken up by Harry or Draco. damnit. eh heh heh heh, i have no clue where the cuddle-scene came from. i liked it, though. )  **

**Summerkins ( i know! he won't have an easy time with the pregnancy, thank my little muses. i am thinking lots of nausea and abdominal pain. hmmm. hehe, i hope you liked the steamy baby-making. hehe)**

**driven to insanity   **

**Harry Pothead (Sarah! yay! i love babies too! and i love your stories. so so so much! they always make me very happy. thank you. loff ya.)        **

**beth   **

**SodapopC (hehe, feb. 18 is my birthday, hehehe. tell your brother happy belated birthday from a fellow feb. 18 birthday-ee. eh hehehe.) **

**pinkmoonbunny2002**


	19. Draco is my baby daddy

**_Pregnancy Diary of Harry Potter- First Trimester, Three days before my wedding (February 15) _**

_So Draco and Dr. Montague told me this would be a good idea. Keeping a diary, that is. So I am. Draco really wants to read it, but I won't let him. Serves him right for making me do this. I have been pregnant for 37 days now, and I have, so far:_

_Been totally exhausted, falling asleep around __8 pm__ or so. Draco v. pissed about this, since he is night owl. I can't BLOODY HELP IT!!!!!!!!_

_Been to one prenatal medi-visit.__ PURE NIGHTMARE. Was given annoying book on how I can only exercise 20 minutes a day, have to take at least 3 15-minute naps each day, quit drinking anything caffeinated, and drink millions of gallons of water, making me have to piss like a racehorse._

_not__ (Thank MERLIN) had any gaseous problems. Attribute this to v. yummy sex every day. Thanks, Dray! Hermione, however, not as lucky. Poor dear._

_ thrown up a total of at least 4 times a day, combined causes: morning sickness (STUPID NAME! MUST BE CHANGED) and stupid growth potions. Draco is able to eat whatever he wants and I have to stick to dumb boring foods, randomly chosen by hormones running through me. Today I ate: a tuna fish sandwich (hate tuna), whole tube of Ritz crackers, lots of fruit, lots of vegetables, and lots of rice, etc., thanks to my diet I've been set on. I was told to set a box of crackers by my bed to fend off sickness when I wake up, but just makes me want to puke more. Damn it._

_ gained 3 pounds. Dr. Montague says is normal. I beg to differ, since I had to buy new pants. Grrr._

_ had to drink lots of vitamin c-enriched beverages. (Baby screaming: NO MORE __ORANGE__ JUICE, mummy!)_

_had__ lots of abdominal cramping due to newly-grown uterus housing baby that is now size of pea. Much pain._

_heard__ baby's heartbeat. Draco wanted to cry, as did __I.__ such a beautiful thing._

_So that's my update. I am off to find some ice cream. Must have ice cream, yes..._

Harry shut his diary and put it under the pillow, sighing as he stood up. He pulled up his shirt and smiled at the little bump in his belly. He had begun showing earlier than female pregnancies and had secretly begun to love it. He pulled his shirt back down and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Draco was seated at the kitchen table going over the last minute plans for the wedding with his mother. When he entered the room, Draco looked up and beckoned him over. He sat on his lap and looked at the plans happily.

"This is exciting." Harry said, yawning. It was seven o' clock and he was getting tired. 

"Yep." Draco agreed, kissing Harry's cheek and wrapping his arms softly around Harry's belly. Harry loved it when Draco was subconsciously possessive of him. After saying goodbye to Narcissa, Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed him softly. "Is there anything you need?"

"No." Harry answered, leaning in for another kiss. When they'd made it up to bed, Harry undressed and lay on his left side, like his doctor told him, waiting for Draco to get into bed. When he did, Harry shivered. He was so very horny ever since the conception. Draco kissed him softly at first, the kiss becoming more intense as they shed their clothing. Draco moved so he was behind Harry, allowing him to stay on his side, since anything involving lying on his back was a no-no now. Harry groaned as Draco nibbled on his neck, hands sliding down his back.

"Gods, you are the most gorgeous ever." Draco murmured, preparing Harry slowly. Harry merely moaned again and spread his legs more. Draco slid a leg over the top of Harry's, then entered him. They both cried out and were soon lost in the passion of their lovemaking. 

An hour later, Harry was contentedly asleep, Draco stroking his hair and massaging his back. 

**(February 16th)**

The next morning, Harry woke up before Draco and ran to the bathroom, puking soundly. When he was finished, he brushed his teeth and pulled on his pyjama pants and a t-shirt and walked into the kitchen. He took his prenatal potion and made himself a bowl of oatmeal and mixed fruit slices. He washed the dishes and went back into the bedroom. He grinned down at Draco for a minute before shaking him awake gently. 

"Mmmm... hi." Draco muttered, pulling Harry down onto the bed. Harry wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed him. They got up soon after and showered, then dressed for the day. Harry and Hermione had a date to go for their daily walk and then pick up Hermione's dress for the wedding from Madam Malkin's. Draco drove Harry over to her house and he headed over to his mother's. Harry hugged his four-month pregnant friend and they set out, talking animatedly. Afterwards, Harry waited for Draco to pick him up and after he'd climbed into the car, he buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Darling, what's the matter?" Draco crooned, pulling the car over and undoing his seatbelt to hold Harry.

"I don't knoooooooooow." Harry sobbed, clinging to him. "I just..." and he began to weep incoherencies. Draco just nodded and stroked his hair, trying to get him to calm down. 

"Baby, it's ok. I'm here. You're beautiful. You are radiant. I want to take you home and shag you right now." He was just saying whatever he thought would comfort his lover, and Harry looked up and smiled shyly at him.

"Really? You still think I'm handsome?"

"Mmm... oh yes. If we weren't on the road I'd make love to you. Right here." He leaned over and kissed him, pulling away with Harry's bottom lip between his teeth. "See? So let's go home and have some ice cream, then... watch a movie."

"Ok." Harry answered, wiping his eyes and sniffling. Draco smiled and pulled back onto the road, keeping a hand on Harry's thigh the whole time. When they got home, Harry went to the bedroom and propped himself up with the pillows. Draco came in moments later with a pint of double chocolate ice cream and one spoon. He laid down and they turned on some random film, taking turns to spoon the dessert into each other's mouths. When they'd finished the pint, Harry felt sleepy and took a nap. Draco went to prepare lunch. He had just finished slicing Harry's fruit when he heard gagging from the bedroom. He dashed to the bathroom to help Harry up after his latest puking session, wiped his mouth for him, and led him to the kitchen. It seemed after every time Harry was sick he became really hungry. Still sleepy-eyed, Harry hungrily downed his food and walked to the couch to watch some more daytime soaps while Draco did the dishes. He was almost finished with the plates when he heard sobbing from the living room. He ran into the room, still drying his hands on a dishtowel, and sat down next to his fiancé, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly, rocking him back and forth.

"It was the commercial... th-there was this man and it showed him holding his daughter, and then it went through the little girl's life, all the way to graduation and..." Draco smiled at Harry and continued to hold him until he stopped crying. "I'm sorry, it's j-just the hormones... I'm really emotional."

"I know. It's all right." He smiled warmly and they ended up falling asleep on the couch. Draco woke up and carried Harry to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed, tucking him in carefully so he wouldn't wake up. He tidied up the house and made them both dinner, waking Harry up and afterwards Harry went right back to sleep. Draco sighed and went to bed as well.

Being the partner of a pregnant person was just as tiring as being pregnant yourself.

---

**(February 18- The Wedding Day)**

"Sweetheart, wake up."

"I don't want to."

"You have to." Draco was losing his patience, which wasn't good. He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed, kissing Harry sweetly until he responded. Harry allowed Draco to lead him to the shower and then they both got dressed in regular clothes, planning to change later.

"It's my wedding day." Harry sighed.

"And mine." Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's tummy. He kissed Harry's cheek. "Come on, we'll be late." Harry's face then contorted and he bolted to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and wearily took Draco's proffered hand. They got in the car and sped to the Ministry where the wedding was to take place. Hermione met Harry in the entrance hall and led him to his chambers where she helped him into his robes.

"How do you feel?" He asked as she heaved a sigh.

"My feet hurt, and I'm really tired." She confessed, smiling. "Severus has been amazing."

"So's Draco." Harry replied.

"We know the sex." 

"Oh?"

"It's a boy." Hermione beamed and Harry hugged her softly. 

"That's wonderful!" He said, kissing her forehead affectionately.

"Come on, it's time." She led him to the main hall and he walked up the aisle to where his fiancé was standing, Cornelius Fudge in front. He smiled as Draco took his hand and the ceremony began. 

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your partner for the rest of your lives together?"

"Yes. I do." Draco squeezed Harry's hand for effect. Harry tried not to let the newest wave of nausea faze him. He smiled weakly.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your partner for the rest of your lives together?"

"I do." He managed. He took a deep breath and the nausea passed, allowing him to lean in for the kiss. It was a good kiss.

---

"Ah! The grooms!" Narcissa cried gaily as the two men entered their wedding reception. Everyone clapped as they smiled happily. They admired the decorations and walked around greeting their guests. Hermione was busy in the restroom with Severus, explaining that she felt nauseous. The first song struck and Harry and Draco headed onto the dance floor, Harry resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" He whispered into Harry's ear.

"Horny." Harry replied, smiling. Draco laughed and they danced close until more couples joined the dancing. Draco carefully placed his hands on Harry's arse, leaning in to kiss his husband. "How long do we have to stay?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"We can always say you feel very ill and then we drive to that lovely place Mother booked for us."

"Works for me." 

An hour later, the couple was saying their goodbyes, due to Harry feeling "very sick to his stomach" and they needed to get him to bed. Harry bit back a smile as a concerned Narcissa rushed to his side and told him to get better quick. Hermione kissed him and winked, saying she needed to get home to bed as well. "With Severus and a bottle of chocolate body paint." She muttered so only Harry could hear. He laughed and they got into the car, speeding off to the bed and breakfast. 

---

Harry pushed the door of their room open to find a lovely sitting area. 

"It's lovely, so far." He said. Draco smiled and set their bags down. They wandered into the bedroom to see a gigantic bed, the sheets made of silk and the surface dusted with flower petals. Harry felt like crying for pure happiness. As the tears began to fall, he quickly wiped them away and turned to his husband. "I love you." He whispered, allowing Draco to pull him close. 

"I love you too." Draco responded, kissing Harry's face, along the trails of the tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy." Harry sighed, smiling wide. 

_"_That's good_." _Draco said, kissing his neck possessively, sucking until he brought up a mark. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist to pull him closer. "Harry." Draco said against his skin.

"Hmm?"

"Is tonight too much for you? Are you sure you feel ok enough to-" He was silenced as Harry pushed him back onto the bed. "Ok. Take that as a yes." Harry nodded and smirked evilly. Draco sat up, resting on his elbows as Harry undressed for him, something he hadn't done since he'd gained the little bit of weight. After he was naked, he straddled Draco's waist and began to unbutton his robes, pushing the offending clothing off. Next went the shirt, and then somehow they got his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers off as well, all the while not breaking their kiss. They moved up so Draco's back was to the pillows, kissing even more passionately. Harry decided at the last minute that he was going to be top tonight. Draco broke the kiss and Harry smiled even wider. "Are you actually going to be top?" 

"Mmmhmm, so shut up and enjoy the ride." Harry ordered, putting a finger to Draco's lips. He kissed his way up and down his chest, drawing circles with his tongue around Draco's nipples. He momentarily stopped to get his wand for lube and then entered Draco quickly after preparing him quite a bit. He wasn't used to being bottom.

"This. is. a treat." Draco groaned as they began to move slowly. He rolled his head back and arched his back as Harry sighed with happiness. He gripped Draco's hips and thrust deeper, his hand wrapping around his husband's arousal. They reached completion slowly, both peaking at the same time. Harry flopped next to Draco, making sure to lie on his left side, Draco cuddling him in his arms. 

"My journal!" Harry squeaked. Draco got up and located the book from within Harry's bag and handed him a pen.

**_Pregnancy Diary of Harry Potter-MALFOY- First Trimester (February 18)_**__

****__

_Well, Draco made an honest wom- er, man of me today. I was so happy. It was a gorgeous ceremony, except for the fact that I felt kind of sick the whole time. Until I got really randy. Then I wanted to fuck Draco right on the dance floor, him in his sexy black robes... Hope he isn't tired... I want another round. Teehee_

_I am so tired of constantly bursting into tears. It's terribly annoying, and I bet Draco thinks I'm a pansy for it. But he's being a doll about it and I love him to death. _

_I don't know. I am really happy about the BABY, but I'm really starting to be scared about the pregnancy in general. What if I'm not getting enough nutrients to my child? What if I'm not getting enough exercise? And what if I get really fat after I give birth? I don't want to get fat!!!_

_Aw, Draco just wrapped his arms around me and started stroking my belly... and..._

_Ok, gotta go. Something's poking me in the arse and I can't say it's the worse thing in the world. YES! Draco wants me, oh baby oh baby! Woohoo! I am the indomitable Harry Potter-Malfoy, and I am dead sexy! Go me!_

----

(a.n): hi! Thank you for reviewing so much! I love you all so much! 181 reviews! i am ONE lucky bitch! Yay! 

**Violet Rose (I HEART BRIAN! my stupid season two DVDs haven't arrived yet, and i ordered them on mar. 1. god. i'm getting antsy. hehe. i can't wait to write when the baby's born. it's so fun. hehe. sleep deprivation, tantrums... mwahahaha! teehee) **

**baby**** chaos (hehe. i had so much fun writing about the pie. i want apple pie right now! warm and gooey, and fattening, and... mmm... you'll find out the sex of the baby probably next chapter. not sure yet...) **

**Harry Pothead (ah, sarah. you are a nice nice girl. that's all i got. i tink you are a cool chica and thanks for reading my stories. you are lovely.)**

**Kalinta**** (aw, i'm glad i made you feel love. i like making people feel love.)**

**Chelsea**** (heehee, i have definitely thought about the hotness factor of this child. either way this kid is going to be totally gorgeous. yay!)**

**Mistal****: The Poisoned One (i hope this update has appeased you! i had fun with this chapter. a lot. i don't know why i take so much joy in writing. maybe it's the whole 'hahahaha i control EVERYTHING YOU DO!!!!' er... i mean... anyway! i can't help it if i'm a control freak!)**

**fishnetfairy**** (i'm not sure if the kid's going to be a girl or boy yet. probably next chapter you'll know. not sure yet.)**

**illusionbutterfly**** ( I LOVE BRAD! HE IS MINE! ::clings protectively:: gah.... anyway! QAF is on showtime. it's so nummy. i didn't have showtime until ... three days ago, when my dad ordered it for me for a late B-day present, and i'd seen queer as folk first by renting season one, then buying the DVDs online, and now i've bought season two on DVD but they haven't come yet. and damnit, season one ended with a MAJOR cliffie. god. hehe. i liked the chapter title too. i have no clue where it came from. hehe) **

**slasherbabe**** (oh god, i didn't think i'd like Mpreg, but now i really really like the concept. and it's so amusing! and thank you for the compliments on my writing it. thanks for the birthday wishie too! love ya) **

**Summerkins**** (mwahaha... boys are fun to write. then i can do WHATEVER i please... teehee. mmm...dan? yummy name. always liked the name dan or daniel. have NO clue why. oh god, from ****england****? you lucky bitch! fun flaunting in store for you! yay!)**

**Lynn Malfoy (oh, i hope you write your draco! you'd be so good at it!)**


	20. Vivid Like THIS

**_Pregnancy Diary of Harry Potter-Malfoy- "second trimester"- April 15_**

****

_Ok, so technically I don't have trimesters, but whatever.__ It's the stage of development that counts, not the number, right? That was definitely lame…_

_My child is now one pound in weight and 8 inches in length. And… we know the sex. It's a girl. We've been having a hard time deciding on a name, but I think some form of foliage would be pretty. I don't know. Draco wants to name her something trendy, like Brynn, but I shot that one down faster than I can run to the loo to take a piss these days. Oh well. It will come to us eventually._

_I also have this terrible cold that won't go away. My nose is all runny and my eyes are all watery. It's miserable. _

_I am also about ten pounds heavier, and my stomach is really starting to round out. It's really cool, but I can't STAND anyone touching it but me or Draco. Which they're prone to do, and I don't want to be rude, but DAMNIT, a girl can only take so much! It is really neat to see the baby move, though. We can actually see her kick and such. _

_FUCK! Like now._

_I'm going to go find him. I need love and care._

--

Heaving himself off the bed, Harry walked into the living room to discover Draco drawing up nursery plans. He peered over his husband's shoulder, smiling to himself. The walls were to be two-toned pink, in a pinstripe pattern. Deep burgundy curtains hung over the window, and the crib was circular with a light pink, gauzy canopy.

"What? No silver, no green?" Harry teased, murmuring against Draco's cheek.

"Eh, we'll get her those glowy green stars you stick to the ceiling. Other than that, she's all pink." 

"It's lovely."

"Thanks." Draco continued sketching the rocking chair, while Harry moved to sit beside him. Draco's left hand slipped up Harry's shirt and massaged his belly, sighing in happiness as the baby moved. Harry fell asleep with his head on Draco's shoulder, snoring softly. When Draco was finished drawing for the evening, he carefully picked his husband up in his arms and carried him to bed, setting him down softly. He got out some pyjamas and slowly undressed Harry, trying not to wake him. He succeeded and tucked him under the covers, then prepared himself for bed. When he was under the covers as well he sighed. He had a gorgeous husband, a baby girl on the way, and there was nothing more he wanted right now than to wrap his arms protectively around Harry and their child. So he did and fell asleep.

He was jolted awake two hours later, however, when Harry bolted upright.

"Holly. Holly Drucilla." He said clearly, and Draco knew instantly that that was what they were to name their child.

"Beautiful." Draco muttered sleepily as Harry laid back down in his arms. 

"My dreams are so _vivid_ now." Harry whispered.

"Vivid like how?"

"Vivid like _this_." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and placed it in a very interesting spot.

"Oh?" Draco asked, stroking slowly. "Tell me about it."

"We were at Hogwarts, in Snape's dungeons, actually."

"Kinky." 

"We were on top of his desk, naked, and…ohhhhhhhh… and you were fucking the living daylights out of me." Grinning to himself, Draco slipped his hand into Harry's pants, stroking a little more forcefully now. 

"Sounds wonderful. How about I do that right now?"

"Gods ,yes." Harry rolled his head back as Draco attacked his neck with his mouth, trailing his fingers over Harry's torso and then plunging back into his pants.

"Baby, you are so _hot_." Draco hummed as he slid down Harry's body, pulled his pants down, and began to tease him with his tongue. His husband responded crazily, arching and thrusting like a teenager. Finally, with a shudder, he came in Draco's mouth. Surfacing for air, Draco smirked at the look on Harry's face. He licked the corners of his mouth and was about to speak when Harry latched his mouth onto Draco's and slid his tongue in. After a bit of heavy making out, they broke apart. Harry's hand snaked down to Draco's groin and he spent the next few minutes bringing Draco to a frenzied completion. As soon as Harry's head nestled against Draco's chest the two men fell asleep.

---

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy, please pull up your shirt." Harry grinned idiotically at being called "Mr. Malfoy", but did what Dr. Montague asked. Draco took his left hand and smiled as Dr. Montague waved her wand over Harry's stomach. "She's doing excellent. Very healthy, and here's her heartbeat." A soft, fast beating was heard; and even though they'd heard it before, it made Harry want to cry. They'd brought a life, this life they were hearing right now, into creation, and it was sweet. Draco continued to smile and kissed Harry's forehead as Montague continued to inspect the baby's activity. "She's a lively one, and we are definitely detecting magic. She's without a doubt a witch." _Thank gods_, both Harry and Draco thought. They would have loved Holly anyway, but it would be easier to raise a witch in a magic household. "So how is your diary coming along?"

"Well, I am actually enjoying writing in it. Hermione's writing in one, too, and it's fun to compare. Her baby and Holly are going to be good friends." Harry felt stupid saying it, but Dr. Montague sounded happy.

"That's excellent." She observed, measuring some levels with her wand. "You sound really stuffy."

"Yeah, I've had a bit of a cold the past couple of weeks."

"That's normal. Just let it take its time and it'll eventually go away. Now, if you would sit up, we'll discuss what's ahead for you and the baby- I guess her name is Holly?"

"Harry had a dream about it." Draco laughed, winking at his husband.

"Interesting… how are your dreams of late?"

"Er… dramatic, to say the least." Harry muttered, blushing.

"I see." She replied, smiling knowingly. "All right- here's what the next few months are going to look like." She drew up a calendar in the air with her wand, poking and pointing. "She'll continue to grow, and you'll continue to feel certain discomfort, like breathlessness, but that shouldn't get too bad. If it does, however, come see me immediately." She looked pointedly at Harry, who nodded obediently. "You watch him when he's exercising or walking or getting up. _Help him when he asks. _Or if you see he's having any difficulty." She added to Draco, who also nodded. 

"But don't coddle me." Harry added in a warning. Draco smiled.

"All right."

"You'll probably have some bad leg cramps. Get Draco to massage them out or walk them off. But start to dissipate in your exercising. And when it starts to get hot, DO NOT OVERDRESS. Carry a sweatshirt or something, but be cool. Now, the hard part." She looked Harry right in the eye and he blinked. "I want you to come in next month, and again in June. I think, by June, you should be on bedrest."

"Why?"

"Male pregnancies are very complicated, as you know, and it will be very stressful on your body as she develops and grows larger. It will take almost all your energy, and we don't want to put you in a precarious situation. So I'm going to put you on bedrest starting June 10th or so."

"Ok…" Harry sighed, knowing it was for the best.

"And that's about all you can be expecting until our next appointment. So be safe, and come in if there are any problems, all right?"

"Thanks, Doctor." Draco said, smiling as she hugged Harry and left the room. Harry's smile dropped as soon as she left.

"I don't want to spend three sodding months in bed." He mumbled, standing upright.

"Come here." Harry walked into his husband's embrace, resting his head on Draco's shoulder, sighing loudly. "You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I can always be in bed with you." He whispered in a seductive voice.

"You're naughty… but I think I'll hold you to that offer."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Harry looked into Draco's eyes and kissed him softly, their lips brushing together. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, his tongue sliding into Harry's mouth. Harry groaned and snaked an arm around the back of Draco's neck, fingers twining into his golden locks. They both felt her kick and smiled in their kiss. When they broke apart, Harry grinned. "How come you always make me feel better?"

"Cuz it's my job, silly."

"Oh. Well, you're good at it."

"Thanks. Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding?" 

---

**_(May 10th)_**

"Harry, stop!"

"I will _not_ stop. How DARE YOU?!" He continued shoving things into his overnight bag.

"Stop and tell me what I did first!" Draco yelled back, holding his husband by the shoulders.

"Fine. I will." He sat on the edge of the bed and Draco did the same. "I told you my legs were cramping and you said you'd massage them but you'd be late for your meeting with Blaise and Millie."

"Yes…"

"You made me feel like an inconvenience! Like it's my fault that I can't stand up without going cross-eyed and that I am always feeling uncomfortable in some form or another."

"You know that's not what I meant." Draco answered, biting in his lip in utter frustration.

"Yes, well, maybe you should think before you say something."

"Listen- I'm sorry if I made you feel like an nuisance. But I do have to meet with Blaise and Millie. They're expecting me." Harry merely glared and stood up.

"I'm calling Hermione."

"Fine."

"Fine. Go have time with your friends and leave your husband alone." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"If that's how you're going to be, I won't go."

"No, by all means. Go. I don't want to stop you." Harry called over his shoulder, walking to the phone. He dialed his friend's number.

"Hello?" Said a terse female voice.

"'Mione?"

"Harry?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, _nothing_. Severus is just being an inconsiderate jerk. He's decided to up and leave me alone tonight to pal around with his old Slytherin students while I'm at home, feeling like utter shit and needing some company."

"One of those students being his godson, my _husband_. He's leaving me as well for the night out. Would you like me to come over?"

"Tell you what: let's get a hotel room. We'll have a little pregnant-bitch getaway." Hermione sounded mischievous.

"You're on." Harry replied, grinning. Draco walked past him to get his coat. "See you in a few."

"Bye!"

"Where are you going?" Draco asked after Harry hung up the phone.

"I'm going out with Hermione. Go before you're late." He went into the bedroom to retrieve his bag, then Flooed to Hermione's without looking back at Draco.

When he arrived, Hermione was packed and ready. Severus was sulking by the door, arms crossed and sighing heavily.

"Don't finish that sentence." Hermione was saying, glaring daggers at him. Harry looked awkwardly between them, when she finally acknowledged his presence. "Ready?" He nodded and they Flooed to The Hertz, a fancy wizard hotel. Harry paid for the room and the bellhop took them room 214, the Enchantra Suite. Hermione grinned widely as they stepped into the spacious sitting area. "I could get used to this!" She cried as she dropped her purse on the table. Harry followed her as they toured the beautiful place. The bed was humongous. The tub was humongous. The shower was humongous. EVERYTHING was humongous. It was nearing both their bedtimes, so they got into their pyjamas and ordered chocolate cake for a snack. When it was brought up and they were comfortably ensconced on the bed, Hermione asked him how he was.

"I'm… fine. I'm just feeling like Draco isn't so keen on my pregnancy anymore. Like he wishes I weren't pregnant. I am having the best time of my life with this experience, and he seems to be under- appreciative of the fact that his child is growing inside of _me_. And I can't help but feel a little vulnerable without him protecting me and caring for me in the way I need right now."

"I understand completely!" Hermione cried through a bite of cake. She swallowed. "Sev's been really shady around me. He hasn't been responsive when I ask him questions, is like a rock when we go to appointments… it's just really saddening." 

"We'll show them." Harry said resolutely, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione nodded and they fell asleep soon after.

---

Draco, meanwhile, was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for his husband to come home. It was nearing midnight, and he'd called over to Sev's, asking if Harry was there, or if Hermione had come home yet, and Severus had no idea. He sighed and went to his hiding spot, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He was nervous, and Harry wasn't around to inhale any toxins, so he didn't care. 

He hadn't meant to upset Harry; he'd just needed a little time for himself. He loved Harry and the baby to death, but he was feeling suffocated. Sure, he felt guilty for feeling so, but it was true. Constantly being surrounded by pregnancy had begun to bring to light his fears. He was scared that Harry wouldn't make it through the labor. He was afraid Holly would die after birth. He was scared of a lot of things, and couldn't talk to the one person who understood him the most because he didn't want to scare _him_. Draco was lost. He'd talked to Severus about his fears, and it seemed that he, too, was scared out of his mind. This night was just a means of calming himself down, and had expected to come home to Harry and apologize. But his husband wasn't here, and he began to worry more.

Taking a long drag off his cigarette, Draco turned his chair to the front door and waited.

---

(a.n): oooh! This chapter was moody! I really like this story. And I can't place why. It is just fun to write and hear your guys' responses. I love you all very much! Thank you for sticking through **20** chapters!

My review(er)s! How I love thee! I'm almost at 200! Only seven more reviews to go! Sorry I'm not replying to all of them, I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible!

This chapter dedicated to my friend, who finally got Matt as her boyfriend. You know who you are, babe. Congrats!

**Shelly **

**Violet Rose (OH GOD, the king of ****babylon**** contest! so hot!)**

**Texasjeanette******

**Caity****-Cat               **

**Lynn Malfoy (YOU ARE SO LUCKY! GAH!)**

**Chelsea**

**fishnetfairy**

**nishdafish**** (well, I made Harry and Draco the characters for a reason. I'm sorry you aren't into slash, or gay people, but this story IS slash, and will stay that way.)**

**illusionbutterfly**

**Summerkins**

**slasherbabe**

**Mistal****: The Poisoned One**


	21. Pillows and Raindrops

After spending three days holed up in the hotel, Harry and Hermione decided to back to Hermione's, kicking Severus out to live with Draco until further notice. He tried to reason with her, but all she was looking for was an apology.

Harry meanwhile, was receiving daily somethings from Draco. The first was a bouquet of roses and a note.

_Harry,_

_I know I've done something wrong, and I have an inkling as to what it is. I'm sorry for neglecting you. Now come home._

_-Draco_

Harry had been all ready to say yes, but he just felt it was time to teach his husband a lesson. He knew that he, Harry, was more in the wrong, but he didn't want to think about that, either. So he contented himself with being there with his friend. They were having fun, shopping and eating and watching television. Severus was coming over to deliver Draco's presents and his own notes.

After their fifth day of living at Hermione's she broke down and let Severus move back in. Harry refused to leave, however. On that day, Severus brought over Draco's latest token of his affection. Harry looked at it; it was just Draco's pillow from his side of the bed. Tacked to it was a note that said,

_I've been sleeping with this in substitute of you. Please come home. I love you. Very much. I'm really sorry for not being understanding, and not appreciating you. I understand that you're having a hard time with this. I love you, Harry, and I love Holly as well. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

Tears in his eyes, Harry set the pillow aside and continued watching television. When it was time for bed, he placed the pillow under his head and lay there. _I could go back home; I want to go back home. He said he loves me, and he's sorry. That's all that matters._ Surrounded with the scent of his husband, Harry fell asleep.

---

The next morning he awoke to soft booms of thunder and rain hitting the window in his room. He stretched and got out of bed, bathed, and packed up his things. He'd make Draco sweat one more day and then he'd come home that night. Smiling to himself, he went into the kitchen to get breakfast, narrowly avoiding seeing something he didn't want to by keeping his eyes from peering into Hermione and Severus' bedroom; moans were emanating from within.

He glanced out the glass doors to the balcony, grinning. He loved rainstorms. He loved the smell, the sound, the feel. As he munched on his toast he wished he were home. Whenever there was a storm, Draco would hold him and they'd lie in bed and stare at the skylight, enjoying the sight of the rain pelting the glass. 

As the day wore on, Harry got happier and happier. He was going to be home with Draco, Holly wasn't moving around too much, and he just felt good. He watched television, helped Hermione with lunch, and wrote a little in his journal. Around 3 a letter popped onto the table, addressed to him.

_Dear Harry,_

_As the rain beats down on the skylight I can't help but wish you were here with me, like always. I want you home, and I miss you a lot. Please, please come home. _

_I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Harry grinned widely and headed to his room. He shrunk his bag and put it into his pocket, kissed Hermione goodbye, and walked out into the rain. The warm water felt good against his skin, and he was soon standing, dripping wet, at his front door. He knocked and waited. As the footfalls neared the door, tears mixed with the raindrops. The door opened and Draco was revealed. His mouth dropped open and Harry smiled.

"Hi." He said quietly, allowing Draco to pull him into the loft, then into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He moaned into Harry's hair, kissing his cheek. Harry held him closer and kissed him back.

"I'm sorry, too." He murmured. "I was such an arse."

"No, I was an insolent narcissist. I'm sorry." 

"Forgive me first."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't do anything wrong, you twat." Draco pushed him away from his own body and grinned. "Now, let's get you into clean, warm, dry clothes." He took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there Harry was pushed onto the bed and watched as Draco chose new clothes and retrieved a towel from the bathroom. He gladly allowed his husband to take his clothes off, drying his body as it was exposed. He then dried Harry's hair, taking his time. By the time he was finished and Harry was dressed in new clothes, he was asleep. Draco smiled and moved to leave Harry in peace when he was pulled back.

"Stay." Harry muttered in his sleep.

"All right." The two men settled in and slept peacefully, making up for lost time. 

---

**_Pregnancy Diary of Harry Potter-Malfoy- second trimester, May 18th_**

****

_So Draco's still sleeping next to me. I'm glad I'm home. Maybe, if we talk about it, we'll understand where the fuck we're both coming from and… shit, I think I'm going to cry._

_I just love him so much, and he loves me, and I was such an arse. I'm so stupid. But damn. Right now he's all sprawled next to me, his hair splayed against the pillow… his mouth slightly parted and his breathing slow and steady. Gods, I can see the contours of his muscles through his shirt. _

_Must turn away. Bad for my nerves._

_So fucking sexy-_

"Aha!" Draco whispered in his ear. Harry jumped and slammed his journal shut, red in the face.

"What, 'aha'?" Harry huffed, squaring his jaw, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"You think I'm sexy."

"Not like that isn't public news." He responded, trying not to jump his husband right there. 

"I thought that was supposed to be your pregnancy journal?"

"It _is._ Right then it was showing how, on a psychoanalytical level, I am severely unstable due to the hormones coursing through my body." Draco, who'd crawled between Harry's legs and was sliding his hands up his partner's shirt, stopped abruptly, took on a look of nonchalance, and sat back on his heels.

"Oh. If that's how it is." He moved back to his side of the bed and laid back down, resting his hands behind his head.

"Er… that's not what I meant…" Harry managed, biting his lip and trying to suppress a groan.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I… oh, jesus Draco, just rip off my clothes already!" Harry growled, throwing his journal and quill across the room. It hit the wall with a resounding thud, and Draco grinned and pushed Harry softly back. 

"With pleasure." He proceeded to lean down and kiss Harry softly yet forcefully. He pulled back a second later, his teeth grazing Harry's bottom lip. They got their clothes off and Harry lay on his side. They'd found it was easiest and most pleasurable for the both of them this way. Draco kissed his way up and down Harry's back and he slid in, slowly and carefully. Harry groaned and rolled his head back, arching his body forward. Draco took this as an invitation, and began to move. Harry moved his free hand back and grasped one of Draco's, moving it to the front of his own body. 

"Touch me, Dray." Harry whispered, arching once more as Draco thrust particularly deep. He obliged and they rocked together for hours, making up for lost time… fucking each other senseless.

---

**(June 3rd)**

Harry woke up that morning as forceful pains shot through his whole body. He cried out and clutched his stomach, forcing himself to sit up against the pillows.

"Baby?" Draco asked, concerned. Harry managed to take a few deep breaths as Draco rubbed circles on his back. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Pain… lots of pain… shooting pains…" Harry croaked. Draco crawled out of bed and walked to Harry's side.

"Come on. Let's get you to St. Mungo's." He helped his husband out of bed and into a t-shirt and pants, then himself, then walked down to the car and drove quickly into downtown London. Once they were in a room and Dr. Montague was there, Harry's pains had dissipated a bit.

"Well, this is just the first sign of many that the baby is on her way. I think that now is a good time to start the bedrest. You're fine, Mr. Malfoy, but I'll give you a harmless potion to get rid of the pains. Let me know if it gets worse in the next couple of days, though." Harry nodded and Draco took the potion bottle. They left and got into the car. Harry was silent the whole way home, and Draco was worried.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he parked in front of their building. Harry didn't say anything. Draco sighed and they took the elevator up to their flat. He helped Harry into the bed. "The only thing you're going to get out of ignoring me is a very angry husband." Draco finally said, looking Harry squarely in the eye.

"Fine. I'll tell you what's wrong. I was really scared."

"Me too." Draco admitted, moving and wrapping his arms around his husband.

"It's nice to know I'm not alone." Harry sighed, snuggling closer to Draco. "Now what am I going to do now that I'm bedridden?"

"We could watch television."

"Ok. I'm hungry."

"I'll make you something. What would you like?" Draco moved off the bed and stood at the side.

"Ice cream?" Harry's eyes widened innocently. He knew he should opt for something healthy, but he'd been eating healthy for the past six months.

"Sure. What flavor?" 

"Chocolate raspberry. With two spoons." He added, grinning wickedly. Draco smiled back and left. Harry turned on the television to a random channel. When he came back with the ice cream, Draco found Harry thoroughly engrossed in some film. 

"What are you watching?" He asked as he sat down and handed him a spoon.

"_Dirty Dancing_. Excellent film." Harry answered as he took the spoon and ice cream, eyes not leaving the screen. Draco chuckled and was soon sucked into the plot of Baby and her dirty dancing. Indeed.

---

The next couple of weeks went well. Harry was taking to being stuck in bed quite well; enjoying books Draco had bought him, watching movies on the television. He got up to take a shower every day, but other than that he was confined to the soft bed. Whenever he was asleep, Draco would go and work more on the nursery, otherwise spending all his time with Harry. They had been having lots of deep discussions about their future as a family, how scared they were, how happy they were, etc. Soon the nursery was finished and Draco had nothing to do but watch Harry sleep. Which, if you looked at it the way he did, wasn't such a bad thing.

---

(a.n): hi! Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really sick and a little preoccupied with a recent loss. I finally pushed myself and finished it, though, and I hope you like it! I can't believe I'm over 200 reviews ( thanks to **fishnetfairy** for #200.)!!!! 

My review(er)s! how I love thee!

**texasjeanette (you have such great ideas! i really wanted to incorporate the 'fears' talk more but couldn't find a spot. i hope the little bit i put in made you a little bit happier. thanks!!!)**

**broken-angel-gurl (hehe, yeah, pregnant people do, in fact, act like this. i've sorta overdramatized it, though, since harry's a guy and i just picture him as being really needy and whiney when he's preggers. hope you like this chapter!)**

**Brenna8 (::hugs:: thank you! your little compliment made my day. it's nice to hear that my writing's getting better and not worse, right? thank you thank you thank you!)     **

**Harry Pothead (SARAH!!! when you say you picked the name for the baby in Crazy little Honeymoon Thing, does that mean the baby survives? TELL ME IT DOES!!!! the last chapter was so dramatic! i wanted to die! anyway, i hope you liked my new chapter! you're forgiven and love ya back, babe!)     **

**Violet Rose (oh my god! they sell brian bracelets online for like 5 bucks, and i just recently introduced my friend (ex-boyfriend, actually, who is now gay. go figure. humph.) to QAF and one day he came to school and was WEARING a brian bracelet. i was laughing so hard. but anyway! SEASON FOUR STARTS TONIGHT! jeeeeez. i'm excited.)   **

**Nikki (i love making harry call draco a bitch. i have no clue why, but i do. go figure, hehe. thank you for your review!) **

**fishnetfairy (see? i made it all better! i could never live with myself if i didn't! and i don't see harry being a single parent ::Gags at the predictability::. so there. thank you for review 200!!!)**

**WhitKnee (draco and sev went out because they are defiant like that. i know you're probably saying, 'the BASTARDS!' but hey. they're hot bastards. and i still love them. hope you do too! thank you for your review!)       **

**Shelly        **

**Summerkins (i'm writing more!!! YAY!)**

**Mistal: The Poisoned One (you are too sweet! i love writing funny bits between harry and draco. heh, they're funny to me and i'm always worried that they are ONLY funny in my head and not out of it where people can see it. but i guess you guys think i'm funny. which is good. thank you!)  **

**slasherbabe (hiiiiii! i love talking to you online! yes, everything did get better. thank god, since i'm crap at writing angst. damn it all, i'm too fluffy for that. i have no clue where the name holly drucilla came from, but i really like it.)        **

**Emma (we are soooooo going on pregnant-bitch retreats TOGETHER. definitely. my minxie ems and me, as big as houses, on a gigantic hotel bed eating ice cream and watching stupid porn. FUN! love yous) **


	22. Little Pink Blanket

"Hello?"

"Draco? It's Severus."

"Hi, Sev. What's up?"

"How fast can you get to hospital?"

"Oh gods. Is something wrong with Hermione?"

"No-well, sort of. She's gone into labor."

**_Pregnancy Diary of Harry Potter-Malfoy- June 20th_**

**__**

_Today was uneventful. Still in bed. Hate bed. Am going to buy new bed when Holly is born. Can't stand to look at this one any longer. Although, it has come in handy… when I'm randy… oh oh…. Woo woo… _

__

_Sorry. I will try to refrain from breaking into song. I'm due in 2 months, and I really can't wait. Purely for the fact that I'm as big as a house and it's too hot._

__

_I have another appointment-_

__

"Come on, babe. We have to get to hospital." Draco interrupted, touching Harry on the shoulder.

"Why?"

"Hermione's gone into labor." 

"Fuck!" Harry replied, allowing Draco to get him up and dressed. It was about 10 in the evening. Once they were dressed and at St. Mungo's, Severus was sitting in front of the room they'd been directed to, biting his nails. Upon seeing Harry and Draco, he stood and did something _very_ out of character- he hugged them. 

"I've been so nervous. She's not due for another two months, there could be complications, I don't-"

"Sev. Calm down. It'll be ok. We're in a magical hospital. They can cure anything." Draco soothed, guiding his godfather back to his chair. Harry smiled to himself. _Draco sure has a knack for calming people down; how ironic since his temper is **very,**** very** short…except with me… teeheehee…_ Taking a seat beside his husband, Harry placed his hands lightly atop his large stomach, eyes drooping. Draco placed an arm around him. About an hour later, Severus was called into the delivery room and about an hour after _that_ he came out holding his newborn son. Harry grinned at the shock of black hair and the soft chestnut eyes. 

"He's adorable." Harry whispered, smiling tenderly at the small bundle. After paying homage to the baby he was allowed to carry him back into the delivery room where his best friend was laying on her bed, eyes closed. She opened them when she heard the door shut behind him and smiled.

"Hi." She said sleepily, taking her son from Harry. "Meet Andrew James Snape." She grinned widely when comprehension donned on Harry's face.

"James?"

"James." She confirmed. "We wanted to know if you and Draco would be his godparents."

"Absolutely." They sat in silence, marveling at how tiny Andrew was. Finally it was time for them all to get some rest and Draco came to take Harry back home. As they lay in silence, Harry grinned.

"What?" Draco asked, the grin becoming contagious.

"Andrew _James_ Snape." Draco traced a finger down Harry's cheek and nodded.

"That's great, babe."

"They want us to be godparents. I said sure."

"I feel honored." Draco replied, kissing Harry. "Sleep?"

"Sleep." The two snuggled under the covers and fell into a deep slumber.

---

**(July 10th)**

**__**

"I don't want to be in this BLOODY BED ANY LONGER!" Harry cried, throwing a pillow across the room. Draco had gone to see Pansy and then to buy groceries. Harry was restless; he wanted to go running. Deciding it couldn't hurt to get up and at least walk around the loft for a while, he edged off the bed and stood up slowly, stretching his muscles and sighing. 

After about 10 minutes of walking, however, he doubled over as his muscles contracted tightly. Thinking (naively) that it was just because he hadn't used them in so long that they were protesting, he stood back up and continued to walk leisurely. When it happened again a little bit later, however, he decided something was wrong.

"Dra-" He realized Draco wasn't home. He was all alone. "Bugger." Making the decision that he had enough time to wait for his husband, Harry made his way back to bed and laid down, sighing and breathing slowly. 

This baby was coming.

---

"Hello?"

"AH. 'Mione. I- uhn…"

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"No. I- Draco's gone. He's gone to Pansy's and then to- agh… the grocery store. I think- I think I might be-" 

"Don't worry. We'll be over in a sec." After making an emergency call to Lavender, Hermione and Severus left Andrew with her and Apparated to Harry and Draco's flat. Hermione rushed into the bedroom and knew immediately that they had to get Harry to St. Mungo's. She sat down and caressed her best friend's forehead, pushing his hair back and smiling.

"Hi." Harry said softly. "This wasn't how I planned to have her. Dray was supposed to be here." He winced and his breathing became ragged once more.

"He'll get here. Don't worry about that." Hermione soothed, holding his hand. "Now breathe. I'm going to get Sev to find Draco, all right?"

"Ok." He breathed, squeezing her hand as she got up. She rushed into the living room.

"Do you know where Pansy lives?" She asked quickly, getting a cup of ice from the refrigerator.

"Ye-ah… why?"

"Draco's there right now. I'm going to contact St. Mungo's and get him there and you have to get Draco. Can you do that?"

"Yes. See you in a few." She smiled and kissed his cheek before he Apparated from the flat. After he left, Hermione went back into Harry's bedroom and fed him the ice, then used the fireplace in there. 

"St. Mungo's Emergency Desk."

"Yes, dear, how can I help you?"

"I have a pregnant wizard in labor and we have to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. Since he can't Apparate, what should we do?"

"Don't you worry, sweetie, we'll have a team of Healers there to transport him soon."

And a few minutes later Harry and Hermione were transferred to St. Mungo's.

---

"Come on, Harry. Breathe." Hermione coached, glancing idly at the door. Harry'd been at the hospital for about 2 hours and Draco and Severus were nowhere to be found.

"Gods, he's not coming. He'll be too late." Harry sobbed.

"All right, Mr. Malfoy. Please push." Harry obediently did as he was told, and began to push, dying inside because he wanted Draco so badly. He closed his eyes and concentrated on bringing his child into the world. He didn't know how long it had been when he heard the door open and footsteps rush to his side. He felt a cool hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes to see his husband, hair falling into his eyes.

"Hi, baby." He whispered, leaning down to kiss Harry's lips delicately. "Sorry it took me so long. Sev couldn't find me."

"You're here now." Harry managed before bearing down and pushing again. "Fuck…" He sobbed, reaching out to grip Draco's hand.

"We just need you to push a little harder… yes, that's it… one more…" And Harry pushed with all his might, Draco's other hand supporting his back as he used all his strength to allow Holly into the world. She arrived with a very shrill cry. Harry slumped back and exhaled. The umbilical cord was cut and she was brought over to a small table to be examined. Draco walked over and received his daughter when they were finished, then carried her back to Harry, who looked down at her and smiled. He stroked her pale face, her eyes opening slightly to reveal sparkling grey eyes. She looked so much like Draco it was uncanny. The only thing that looked promising from Harry's side was the slight covering of black hair on her little head. He felt tears prick his eyes and he let them fall as Holly yawned a big yawn for such a little baby and shut her eyes once more. He kissed her on her forehead and allowed her to be taken by a mediwitch to the infant care. 

"Sleep well, little one." He said quietly before letting her go. Draco pulled a chair next to the bed and Harry smiled at him before kissing him soundly on the lips. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" He practically yelled, swatting Draco over the head after their lips broke apart.

"Huh?"

"I didn't think you'd be here for the birth!" Harry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Speaking of… did you see how she came out?"

"She Apparated, Harry." Draco replied, smiling.

"Oh." He answered, returning the smile. "When do we get to go home?"

"Tomorrow, probably. They said she's healthy and you're healthy. Are you in any pain?"

"Nope. Just tired."

"Then you'll sleep." Draco moved to stand up and leave, but Harry just pulled his hand and he sat back down. 

"Stay with me. At least until I fall asleep."

"Ok." Draco ran his thumb over his husband's knuckles, caressing them gently. He continued to gaze into Harry's eyes until they closed, his mouth turned up in a crooked smile. Draco stayed until he was sure Harry was sound asleep, then kissed his forehead tenderly before leaving. Severus and Hermione were seated outside in plastic chairs, Hermione shredding a paper cup and Severus doing a crossword in the Daily Prophet. Hermione immediately jumped out of her chair and hugged Draco, beginning to cry.

"We saw her brought out but we couldn't get any news… is he ok?"

"He's fine." Draco replied, stepping back and grinning. "He was just really tired. He's sleeping now. I was just going to go see Holly; did you want to come with?" Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically and Severus stood up as well. They walked down the hallways to the infant care. A mediwitch showed them where Holly Drucilla Malfoy (they'd decided to just use Draco's name; Harry was tired of writing it all out and planned to go to Malfoy as well) was curled up in a pink blanket, gazing raptly around the room. After getting assurance from the mediwitch that it was ok, Draco carefully picked his daughter up in his arms and held her, amazed. He couldn't believe that he'd fathered a child. In his 25 years on the planet, 9 of those were spent knowing he was gay. He'd never thought, until he'd met Harry and the potions had been discovered that he'd be able to have a baby with the actual person he loved. And it had happened. He passed her to Hermione, who acted like most women do when holding a child. Then Severus held her and Draco could have sworn his eyes filled with tears. He decided to keep that little observation to himself. After a bit they left, Draco placing a kiss on her dark- haired head. Hermione had to gently pull him from the room, since he felt like he couldn't leave; who would protect his little girl if he wasn't there to do so?

"She'll be fine, love." Hermione whispered. "I know how you feel." Resignedly he followed the both of them back to the waiting area. Severus took him to the side and hugged him. 

"I'm so glad that you're happy." He said quietly, looking at his shoes. He wasn't good with the mushy stuff.

"I know. Thank you. I'm glad you're happy too. Who would have thought, huh?" The two men laughed good-naturedly. Soon it was time for Hermione and Severus to leave. Draco said goodbye and Apparated home to change, shower, and pick up some stuff for Harry and Holly. 

Once he was back in Harry's room, he muttered to himself, "I'm a dad. And I'm going to be the _best_ dad." Grinning stupidly he allowed his body to fall asleep.

---

"Now, Mr. Potter, you know how to change a diaper, right?" The mediwitch asked kindly, already knowing the answer from the look on his face.

"Er…" He smiled innocently and shook his head. Draco mocked a scowl.

"Move over, you. _I _know how to change a diaper." Harry looked affronted and narrowed his eyes until Draco passed him, pinching his bum. He had to stifle a giggle. Draco stood in front of his squirming daughter and tickled her belly, causing her to laugh a little. "This isn't going to be painful, little one, so don't cry, ok?" Holly's eyes just widened more and Draco took this as an 'OK' and he began the process of undoing and replacing the soiled item with a fresh diaper. Holly merely yawned a bit and allowed Draco to pick her up and cradle her against his chest "See? Easy." Harry smiled and held out his arms so he could dress her. Once everything was packed and Holly was checked once more by the medical professionals, Harry placed her in her carseat and they checked out with the information desk, walking out to Draco's car with Draco's arm around his waist. He secured Holly carefully in the back seat and they drove home, an exhausted Harry falling asleep along the way. 

---

When they arrived home, Holly was awake and hungry. Draco made Harry go to sleep, puzzled when Harry muttered something about getting a new bed. Picking Holly up gently, he waved his wand and a heated bottle appeared on the counter. He sat down in a chair and watched avidly as she ate, eyes wide open and little muscles moving rapidly in her tiny face. When she was finished he burped her and rocked her, whispering little things in her ear until she fell asleep. Having moved her bassinet to the master bedroom the night before, he laid her down and allowed himself to lay down wrapping his arms around his sleeping husband, who snuggled close to his body.

"Love you, Dray." He murmured in his sleep.

"Love you too, babe." He whispered before drifting off.

---

(a.n): THERE! I finally finished! Wow! But this is the news- I think this is the last chapter and then I'm going to do an epilogue. And all will be done with Penicillin! Wow again. That's hard to believe.

I want to post this really bad so I won't answer reviews. but thank you muches for reviewing the last chapter and I'll promise to have the epilogue up soon. I have a bunch of ideas for it and it will probably be the length of a normal chapter.

Love you all very much! (especially sarah, cuz she's just special like that!!!)

-claire


End file.
